Kirby Right Back At Ya! For Real
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The same day Kirby comes to Cappy Town, a six year old girl name Emmy has been sucked into her tv and ends up on dream land. She teams up with Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff to fight King Dedede and the monsters he calls to destroy Kirby and herself. Can the new hero help Kirby save the day? Also author by: JujuGamer1995 DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kirby and Emmy Come to Town

In the place known as Dream Land and in the castle of King DeDeDe, a small round pink hero known as Kirby has transformed into Cook Kirby and battle against Popon, a giant monster very tall and its body is made of light green round balls. Kirby then makes his frying pan big and uses it to attack Popon.

The event is actually happening on a television screen. Sitting in front of the TV is a little girl about six years old name Emmy. She has short blond hair with a pink headband, and blue eyes. She is wearing a pink shirt, blue shorts, and pink shoes.

The little girl is watching a show called 'Kirby Right Back at Ya.'The little girl loves watching anime shows, especially playing and watching Kirby. Tonight, there is a Kirby Right Back At Ya marathon on television and Emmy is excited to watch it.

Just then, a woman walks into the living room. The woman also has short blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue dress with a white apron, and black slip on shoes.

Her mother says, "Emmy dear, it's time for your bath."

"But mom, it was starting to get good," Emmy replies.

"You can watch your show after your bath," The mother says.

Emmy says in defeat, "Okay."

Emmy gets up from the couch and takes her bath.

Sometime later, Emmy is back on the couch in the living room watching more of Kirby. She loves Kirby, and is holding a Kirby doll in her arms.

How she is watching Kirby fighting as Sword Kirby with Princess Rona against a monster called Sushi.

"You can do it Kirby," Emmy happily says.

On the television, Kirby and Rona are able to defeat the monster and turn it into sushi. Sometime later, Emmy has fallen asleep as the show continues. As Emmy sleeps the show continues on its marathon. Suddenly, the television turns pink and becomes a swirling vortex of pink, red, and yellow stars. Emmy wakes up to see what is happening to the tv, and advancing towards her. She lets out a gasp to see the tv moving and the strange vortex inside.

"What's happening?! Emmy asks in fear.

Soon, the vortex begins to try sucking Emmy inside. Emmy becomes so scared that she tries to get away and grabs the sofa. Emmy is having trouble hanging on to the sofa as the TV tries to pull her in.

She feels her hands slipping and cries out, "Mommy! Help! Mommy!"

Emmy's mother hurries downstairs and gasps to see what is happening.

"Emmy!" Her mother screams.

Just as Emmy hand slips off the couch, Emmy's mother grabs hold of her.

"I got you Emmy, hold on to my hand!" The mother shouts.

"Don't let go!" Emmy says in fear.

Emmy and her mother are trying their best to hang on to each other, but the vortex continues to pull the little girl in. Unable to hold on to her mother, Emmy's hand slips away and the little girl is pulled into the tv.

Emmy sheds tears as she screams, "Mommy!"

"Emmy!" Her mother, feels the same pain her daughter is having.

Emmy is been fully sucked into the television and it turns off. Emmy's mother quickly kneels to the t.v to see that it's off.

She desperately calls out, "Emmy! Emmy, can you hear me?! Emmy!"

Her mother then sits on her knees and cries while covering her face. Her daughter has been sucked in and fears to never see her again.

In the vortex, Emmy continues to scream as she shed tears and circling around the vortex. All she can think of is how the sadness and fear both her mother and herself are having. Emmy losses consciousness with the fact that she may never see her mother again.

Soon enough, Emmy begins to open her eyes with a groan, "Mommy."

Emmy slowly opens her eyes to see grass and flowers for some reason. She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes to get her vision. She gasps in shock to find herself outside. There are trees, flowers, and grass around the area. The little girl soon begins to remember herself being sucked into the tv as her mother and herself are separated from each other.

She looks around and asks in fear, "Where… where am I?"

Emmy looks around and begins to think this scenery is family. She then looks at her hands and gasps to see her hands are like those of a cartoon character. She then looks at the rest of her body to see they're the same as her hands.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" Emmy worriedly asks.

Suddenly, she hears voice shouting, "Hey Kirby, where ya goin'? Kirby, wait for us will ya? He doesn't understand! Don't let him get away Fololo! Some warrior."

Suddenly, running across the grass and heading to the top of the hill, Emmy can see a small pink creature with red feet and blue eyes.

Emmy gasps in shock to recognize the creature, "Kirby?!"

Emmy hurries after the little pink ball as he is running up the hill. He stops to see a town over the horizon. Emmy looks to see it as well.

Emmy asks, "What is this place?"

Just then, a small pink flying ball with white gloves, feet, and a yellow ribbon flies to them, along with a blue flying ball with the same gloves and feet.

Then, a young yellow boy wearing a grayish blue shorts with a brown sash over his shoulder with long yellow and greenish hair covering his eyes, and dark green shoes. Along with a girl with a ponytail, wearing a purple and orange hair band, with a pink and green color body, and orange shoes.

Emmy recognize them and says in thought, "That's Tiff, her brother Tuff, Fololo and Falala. What's going on?"

Just then, the pink flying ball, Falala says, "This is Cappy Town."

"And the people are called Cappies," tuff says.

Kirby runs away, but falls after bumping to Tiff.

Tiff says, "My parents work for the king, and we live in the castle. In case you were wondering, my name's Tiff.

"Name Tiff," Kirby replies, making Tiff gasps.

Kirby smiles, and says, "Name Tiff!"

"And I'm her brother, Tuff!" Tuff says.

"Tuff!" Kirby repeats.

Fololo flies over, and says, "And we're their friends, Fololo…"

"And Falala!" Falala adds.

"Fololo. Falala?"

"I guess Kirby must be a baby warrior!" Tiff replies.

Soon everyone begins laughing. Tiff stops laughing to notice Emmy.

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here?" Tiff replies.

Emmy stops laughing to look towards Tiff.

She worriedly says in thought, "I think she noticed. If I told them what happened, they might not believe me. They'll think I'm crazy if I told them how I ended up in this world from my television. I need to make up something for the time being."

"Um yes, I'm new. My name is Emmy," Emmy introduces herself.

"Hello. I'm Tiff, and this is my brother Tuff. These are our friends Fololo and Falalal. And this is our new friend, Kirby," Tiff replies.

Emmy smiles, "Hi Kirby my name is Emmy. It's pleased to meet you."

"Emmy," Kirby replies.

Then replies, "Emmy."

Emmy blushes a little to hear Kirby saying her name.

Unknown to the group, their Cappy Town's ruler, King Dedede and his henchman, Escargoon are riding in a tank.

They hear Dedede calls out, "Hey! Outta my way! I'll get that monster!"

Everyone jumps out of the way, but Kirby is hit by the tank and rolls down the hill. Dedede drives the tank and begins to fire at Kirby. Kirby tries to runaway as the king continues to fire at him. The fire hits Kirby and falls into a watermelon patch close by. Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and the flying twins chase after them.

"Knock it off!" Tuff shouts.

"It's not a monster!" Tiff adds.

Emmy shouts, "Hey! Pick on your own size!"

But Dedede and Escargoon ignore them

"He ran into that watermelon patch," Dedede says, and Escargoon laughs.

They both drive the tank to attack Kirby, but Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy ambush them and throw watermelons on their heads, making them stop the tank in front of the children. All three have their arms crossed with stern looks on their faces.

"We're not gonna let you hurt our friend Kirby!" Tiff says.

"Yeah! Kirby's our friend," Emmy adds.

Dedede angrily says, "Don't tell me what to do! I'm the king!"

"Wait. I have an idea," Escargoon says, and whispers to Dedede.

"That's a good one Escargoon," Dedede says, and pulls the watermelon off his head.

With an evil grin, Dedede says, "There's more than one way to skin a Kirby."

Dedede drives the tank away. The Mayor Blustergas, Police Chief Bookem, and the farmer see the two villains driving away.

"Wonder where they're going?" The mayor asks.

Bookem heads to the children, and asks, "Hey you kids all right?"

"Yeah, but where's Kirby?" Tiff says.

Emmy looks around, "I don't see him.

Soon everyone begins to search for their new friend.

Tiff calls out, "Kirby. Kirby! Kirby where are you?"

"Kirby, come out wherever you are," Emmy adds.

Emmy removes some leaves and says, "Found him."

Everyone gathers to see Kirby holding a watermelon. He is able to eat the entire watermelon whole.

Emmy giggles, and picks Kirby up, "You're really cute, Kirby."

"Poyo," Kirby happily replies.

The mayor says, "Hello, who might you be?"

"Um, I'm Emmy. I'm kind of new here. It's nice to meet you," Emmy sheepishly replies.

Later in the evening, everyone in Cappy town are at the table in the Mayor's home with a feast to celebrate the arrival of their new hero Kirby.

"As mayor of Cappy Town, I know I speak for everyone when I say that we're pleased and proud to welcome our honored guest, the mighty Star Warrior Kirby," The mayor announces.

"I can speak for myself, thank you," Chief Bookem says.

"We all know that Chief Bookem," The mayor replies.

"Let's hurry up and eat," Tuff says.

"Kirby doesn't understand what you're saying anyway," Tiff adds.

The Mayor asks, "Then let's dig in, shall we?"

Suddenly, all the food is being sucked away in a short amount of seconds. The food ends up going inside Kirby's mouth, even the table cloth, plates, cups, and utensils. Well, not all, some fall on the table. Everyone is stunned to see Kirby has eaten all of the food.

Tiff groans and lays his head on the table, "Oh! I knew I shoulda started eating."

Tiff is not pleased, "Hey! What's the big idea Kirby?"

"I'm sure Kirby didn't mean too. He's probably hungry. He must have a big appetite," Emmy says.

"And my mom said I have a big appetite," Emmy says in thought.

Suddenly, Kirby senses something. He jumps off the chair and leaves the room.

"Kirby wait!" Tiff calls out.

Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and Emmy follow him. They all look around outside and run over the hills to find Kirby. Shocking, Kirby and the others come across a pile of bones.

Tiff asks, "Did you do this?"

"Maybe Kirby is the monster!" Falala starts to worry.

Emmy shakes her head, "No. I don't think Kirby can do this. He's too sweet and adorable."

"Sadly, I know what did," Emmy says in though.

Tiff says, "We can't stay here. Come on!"

Tiff grabs Kirby, and everyone runs into a shed close by.

"You are the one who ate all those sheep, aren't ya?" Tuff interrogates.

"Huh?" Kirby replies, confused.

"If you tell us the truth Kirby, maybe we can help ya," Tiff replies.

"Huh?" Kirby says, confused again.

"But if you don't, your history!" Tuff says.

Emmy cuts in, "Guys, I don't think Kirby did this."

"How can you be sure?" Tuff asks.

"I just know it," Emmy says.

Emmy says in thought, "More than he thinks."

Suddenly, the kids hear a voice from outside, "Hey. Let's check out this shack."

"Wonder what I brown it something ruddy a," Another adds.

"Someone's coming," Emmy whispers.

Tiff runs over and hides Kirby in a sack. Then covers Kirby behind her back. Emmy does the same to help. The door burst open to reveal a green knight known as Blade, and a bluish green color knight, known as Sword.

"It's Tiff!" Sword says.

"And sir ray Tuff!" Blade adds.

"Hi Sword. Hi Blade," tuff nervously says.

Tiff asks, "What are you two doing here?"

"This is rice of the king" Blade says.

"We're looking for a bloke named Kirby," Sword adds.

"Hey that's funny. So are we," Tiff says, as the little guy moves in the sack

"But he's sure not in here," Tuff adds

"I am not so sure," A voice speaks up, and the two knights move to the side and kneel on one knee.

Just then, a blue cloaked being wearing a silver mask walked into the shed. Emmy and Tiff gasps to see a knight standing before him.

In thought, Emmy becomes shocked and says, "Meta Knight."

Meta Knight walks inside and towards Tiff and Emmy. The kids are worried, especially the girls to see the knight come close to them. Meta Knight then comes at them with his sword. They move out of the way and Meta Knight has his sword to the sack. He removes it to reveal Kirby. Suddenly, Meta Knight's eyes flashes orange for a minute. He stares at Kirby for the longest time.

Meta Knight's eyes glows orange, and changes to green, saying, "It is true."

He then stares at Emmy with the same expression.

He says in thought, "Hmm, I wonder."

He then turns with a flourish of his cape and walk outside. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Emmy follow after him.

"Please Meta Knight," Tiff worriedly says.

"Don't tell the king," Tuff adds.

Looking at the crescent moon in the sky, Meta Knight says, "The king is not the problem. For now, now we have to find the real monster."

Suddenly, there is an explosion. Everyone turns to see it's coming from the castle. Kirby quickly runs towards the source.

On the balcony of the castle, Dedede and Escargoon are hit with parts from Kirby's ship. They are trying to fix it, but might end up worsening the condition than it already is.

"How am I supposed to fix this thing if I don't have the owner's manual?" Escargoon asks.

Dedede hits Escargoon on the head, and shouts, "Careful with this starship, snail brain! Once we get it fixed, we can send Kirby back where he came from!

Just then, Dedede notices a small blue box on the controls.

"Ooh, what's that?" Escargoon asks, looking at the box.

Dedede opens the box to reveal a small yellow star. Then the star lets out a bright shine. He then takes it out of the box for keeps

"I can tack this up in my dressing room," Dedede says.

"Sire, we might need that!" Escargoon says.

Dedede hits him on the head again, "You just take care of business!"

"And I'll take care of this star, hehe," Dedede adds as he walks inside the castle

Escargoon blows raspberries at the king as he departs, and asks himself, "Why does he have to be so abusive? Self-esteem issues anyone?"

Unknown to him, Kirby floats towards the balcony.

He turns to see Kirby and screams, "Aaah!"

Kirby lands on the balcony as Escargoon panics.

Then the snail says, "Well this is a pleasant surprise. I was just trying to fix your starship for ya."

Kirby then notices the small blue box and lifts it to notice the small star inside is not there anymore. He then presents it to Escargoon.

"Not my fault. See-" Escargoon sheepishly says.

Kirby ignores him and hurries inside to find the small star Dedede has taken out of the box

In the castle throne room, Dedede is looking at a small pink octopus in a fish tank

"Humph. I order a monster and I wind up with a wimp," Dedede says, leaving in a huff.

Unknown to Dedede, the octopus' eyes turn green and has a large bone behind his back

"I didn't spend my cash for this newfangled online monster ordering system just so I can fill my fish tank," Dedede says, walking to his throne.

He sits down and presses the button. Then the delivery system activates and a screen activates as well revealing a gray man with black sunglasses with orange shades, and green color hear wearing a blue suit, orange shirt, and light purple tie. He's known as the Customer Service man of a monster ordering company

"Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises King Dedede. How can I assist you?" the salesman says.

"Look pal, I don't like to complain but I paid you folks a lot of money for an octopus monster and it turned out to be a little shrimp," Dedede says, not pleased with his purchase."

"Just give it time Your Highness and I guarantee that little shrimp will grow on you," The salesman says.

"Alright…" Dedede replies.

He presses the button to shut down the system and everything deactivate. Dedede walks over to the tank to see the octopus has gotten bigger and staring at him with green color eyes as it spits out a bone. Soon, Dedede's eyes turn green as well.

Kirby runs into the throne room to see Dedede. But the king turns around holding a hammer and his eyes on green, making Kirby spooked. Then the king comes running after him and tries to attack with the hammer. Kirby dodges the swings Dedede is throwing at him. Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy run in the throne room.

"Kirby!" Tiff shouts.

The three are shocked to see Kirby is being attacked by the king. He is then hit by the wall and rolls on the floor. Just then, Tiff and Tuff parents, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, come in the throne room to see what is happening.

"Look, it's Kirby!" Ebrum says.

"He's getting creamed by the king!" Like worriedly adds.

Kirby runs from the king and makes him hit a pillar. With that, the small star falls out of Dedede's pocket and rolls to Emmy. Emmy sees the star and picks it up.

Tiff looks at the star and asks, "What's this?"

Unknown to them, the pillar is going to fall on them.

Suddenly, Meta Knight appears, "Get away!"

Meta Knight runs and pushes the children out of the way.

Tiff looks up, and says, "Hey you're on our side!"

But Meta Knight says, "Look out!"

Everyone turns to see the Octopus is growing as it changes to a dark red color and surrounds the castle. The kids and Kirby are frightened to see how big it's getting.

"That must be the monster that ate all the sheep!" Tuff confirms.

"Yes, and it has taken control of the king!" Meta knight says.

The monster continues to spread the tentacles and bursting through the walls until it has the whole castle surrounded. From the distances, the Cappies are holding, pitch forks, torches, and other supplies to see what is happening to the castle

"It's gonna destroy the castle!" Someone panics.

In the castle, Dedede regains consciousness, but looks to see the octopus monster.

Dedede screams in fright, "Aaaah! Holy Katamari!"

Then runs away to where Escargoon is.

"Get back in your tank you overgrown appetizer!" Escargoon demands to the monster.

Dedede dives to the debris with Escargoon is and holds him by his neck, "Find the receipt for this thing 'cause I want my money back!"

Meta Knight comes in, "You had better leave sire."

Sword and Blade charge to attack the monster, but the monster intervenes. Octopus continue to attack and everyone decide to hurry away before it can strike. Dedede are running faster than the kids are as the tentacles chases them. The tentacle prevents the kids from getting away while Dedede and Escargoon hide behind the pillar. Kirby runs and stands in front of the kids to defend them.

"Kirby!" Tiff says.

"Yay," Emmy happily says.

Just then, small mini octopus come out of the Monster's suction cup, and they begin to attack Kirby. Dedede is actually enjoying this

The king throws air punches as he says, "That's it! Hahaha!"

"Sure, now it's a keeper," Escargoon mutters.

Being beaten, Kirby turns to a bluish green color. Then the two mini octopus drops the debris on him, breaking on him.

"Oh no!" Tiff worriedly says.

"Kirby," Emmy worriedly says.

Suddenly, the star flashes bluish green like Kirby and a strange yellow aura appears on Emmy's hand.

Meta Knight notices this, and asks, "Where did you get that?"

"This? King Dedede dropped it. Why?" Tiff asks pointing to the star.

"That is the Warp Star, the source of Kirby's power," Meta Knight says.

Tiff is shocked to hear this. She looks to see Emmy admitting a yellow aura on her hand making the Warp Star turn yellow again. Kirby then changes to his pink self. Then Kirby continues to be attacked by the octopus again.

"Kirby!" Emmy and Tiff worriedly say.

Then chases after him.

"Tiff, Emmy, look out!" Tuff says.

Kirby runs away from the octopus and takes the stairs. Tiff and Emmy hurry to get to Kirby.

Tiff says, "This way, Emmy!"

Tiff lead Emmy to a different away. The two girls hurry upstairs. Kirby continues to run upstairs as he is being chased by the octopus. Kirby stops to see he is at a dead end. The Octopus's tentacle destroy most of the tower, and the Octopus breaks through the roof to confront the little pink hero.

At the other tower, Emmy and Tiff are able to see Kirby. Tiff helps Emmy on the stone railing of the tower.

Emmy raises the Warp Star over her head, and shouts, "Kirby!"

Soon the star begins to glow as Emmy's hands admit a bright yellow aura.

Kirby becomes overjoyed and waves his arms to see the Warp Star that belongs to him. Kirby scrambles his feet and inhale the mini octopus.

"He sucked em up?" Tuff says, confused.

"Just like he sucked up that dinner!" Tiff says

"It is Kirby's classic defense, inhale," Meta Knight confirms.

The giant octopus raises its tentacles and fire flaming mini octopuses at him. But then, Kirby performs multiple kicks at the monsters.

The children shout, "Hooray!"

The monster then raises the tentacles again and fires at Kirby. This time, Kirby suck the monsters up much to everyone's shock. Once they're all sucked in, Kirby jumps in the air and begins to transform.

Kirby's forehead begins to glow and a green gem appears. Then creates a headband in the pattern of yellow and gray. Then, fire flames over Kirby's head and his body changes to a red color.

"That is Kirby's Copy Ability. After inhaling an attack, Kirby can transform himself. Kirby has now become… Fire Kirby!" Meta Knight confirms.

The Octopus Monster breathes fire at Kirby, but the little hero sucks up the fire and breaths it back at it. The monster is then covered in some burns.

Emmy then throws the War Star shouting, "Kirby!"

Seeing the Warp Star, Kirby jumps on it. Then the monster throws fire at it. Then tries to attack with the tentacles. Kirby then circles around the monsters and then breaths powerful fire at him. The monster tries to hang on to the tower, but Kriby's power is proven to be too strong for it. Kirby breathes so much powerful fire that it launches the Octopus monster to space, never to be seen again.

Kirby then jumps up and passes through the star changing back to normal. Kirby lands on the stone balcony as a shiny light shines over Emmy.

Tiff and Tuff cheer, "Yay! Hooray! Alright Kirby! Come on!"

Dedede sees the event and begins to cry, "There goes my refund."

Meta Knight watches the small celebration, but has his eyes to Kirby and Emmy.

Somewhere far in the galaxy, the Salesman has been watching the event through a telescope.

The salesman turns his head, and says, Well, it seems that puffy pink visitor is a Star Warrior after all. And it seems that strange girl played a part of it as well."

Just then, a shadow figure appears bellows an evil laugh.

The next day, everyone in Cappy Town gather on the hill to Kirby's fixed ship. Now that his ship is fixed, it's time for Kirby to leave. The ones who will miss him most are Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy

"I wish you could have stayed around a little longer Kirby," Tiff says.

Kirby then walks to his ship, but hesitates and turns his head to his new friends that he has to leave from

Tiff turns her head away, and says, "I hate long goodbyes, so just get on your ship and go."

Emmy walks to Kirby and gives him a hug, "I'll miss you Kirby."

"Poyo," Kirby says, hugging Emmy.

Kirby then jumps in the cockpit of the ship, and activates his ship closing the hatch. Tiff turns her head back to see the ship leaving. Emmy begins to shed tears. In the ship, Kirby waves goodbye. Then Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, Fololo, and Falala chase after him.

"Goodbye Kirby!" Tiff says. Then Kirby waves goodbye

Tiff waves goodbye, and says, "Thanks for saving us!"

"Come back and visit," Tuff adds.

Then Emmy says, "We'll miss you."

The three then stop running to see Kirby's ship about to take off. Emmy begins to cry a little, but Tiff and Tuff comfort her hoping to cheer her up.

Emmy then waves her hand, and says, "I'll miss you."

Tiff then hugs Emmy, "Don't worry Emmy, I'm sure we'll see Kirby again someday."

"You think so?" Emmy asks.

"Yeah. He'll come back," Tuff says.

Unknown to the three, King Dedede and Escargoon have other plans and is on the tank with a detonator.

Dedede chuckles, "Hehehaha! We'll make sure that don't happen."

"Goodbye for good!" Escargoon says, pushing down the lever.

The ship is hit and blows out. Then the ship begins to fall out of the sky and is making its way to Dedede's tank. The two scream as the ship is crashing to them. Hearing the scream, the children run to see the explosion. They reach down the hill to see Kirby rolling out of the ship. They are shocked to see Kirby's ship has crashed on Dedede's tank.

"Hey! I do believe I've been star struck!" Dedede says, seeing the damages to his ship..

Then chases Escargoon with a hammer shouting, "Come back here!"

As Escargoon screams, "No! Get away from me! Ow!"

Soon the children begin laughing.

Tiff then turns to Kirby, "Well, it looks like you're staying Kirby."

"Yay!" Emmy happily says, and hugs Kirby.

Tiff then asks, "So Emmy, do you have somewhere do you live somewhere close by."

"Actually, I don't have a place to live," Emmy sadly says.

"Not at all?" Tuff asks.

Emmy slowly shakes her head in reply.

Tiff smiles, "So, do you and Kirby wants to stay with us?"

Emmy smiles, "Sure."

"Great. First, let's give you and Kirby the tour," Tiff happily says.

"Thank you Tiff. Looks like we're all going to be good friends," Emmy happily says.

Then turns to Kirby, "Right, Kirby?"

Kirby jumps in the air, and shouts, "Kirby! Kirby!"

"Kirby!" Kirby cheers, raising one arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A BlockBuster Battle

In Castle Dedede, King Dedede is on the balcony spying on Kirby and the children with his binoculars.

"We gotta do something. We gotta get rid of Kirby somehow before he gets settled in here," King Dedede says, angrily.

He watching the kids spinning tops and turns it towards Emmy. then his top falls down.

"Well King Dedede, if you want my opinion," Escarogoon says, but Dedede slams him with the binoculars.

"Who wants your opinion," Dedede says.

Dedede walks to his throne as he says, "What I want's a monster that's gonna get rid of that little pink pest once and for all.

He sits down and activates the system.

On the screen, the salesman appears, "Welcome back to Nightmare Enterprises' online monster site, King Dedede. As you know we offer a full line of powerful monsters."

Then presses the buttons to show the monsters in the background.

"Yeah? That octopus you sent me last time was a weakling," Dedede says.

"Now that we know your opponent is Kirby, all our monsters have new improved attack power," The salesman says.

Then the monsters attack him. Then leaves the seen.

"See what I mean?"The salesman replies.

"They look like rejects to me. I need something strong enough to get rid of that Kirby, for good," Dedede says.

Sometime later, Kirby, Emmy, Tiff, Tuff, and all their friends are playing jump rope with their friends. Fololo and Falalal are jumping the ropes.

The kids jump the rope one at a time as the two creatures sing, "One and one and one is three. We don't' like King Dedede. Two and two and two is six. He weighs the same as a ton of bricks. Three and three and three is nine. He has a robe that-"

Next it's Kirby's turn.

Spikehead says "Ok. It's your turn Kirby."

"Come on Kirby!" Honey replies.

Kirby immediately jumps to the rope, but ends up getting hit in the face with it and falls down. The kids laugh with smiles, but Kirby turns to them with an angry look on his face.

Tuff has his arms crossed, and says, "I don't know about this."

"What? What do you mean?" Tiff asks.

"Kirby shouldn't be learning how to jump rope. He's a Star Warrior. He should be learning Star Warrior stuff," tuff says.

"I think even Star Warriors deserves to have a break after fighting that monster," Emmy says.

"She has a point," Tiff says.

Suddenly, thunder clouds begin to appear in the sky and soon it begins to rain. Everyone quickly heads to the Mayor's Mayor's house. Kirby runs to the different direction. He climbs the tree and hides in a hole

Just then, a bird name Tikori pecks kirby out of his hole, "Wraa! Listen up junior this is my nest. No Dinkles? aloud. Now hit the road,"

Then knocks him down and rolls down the tree.

"Hey he's our friend! Let him in Torkori!" Tuff says.

"He just needs a place to stay for a while!" Tiff says.

But Tikori says, "Let him get his own place!"

Then hurries into his nest. Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and the others begin to realize this themselves.

"Kirby does need a place to stay," Tiff says.

"Yeah, I never thought of that before," Tuff replies.

"Yeah. Emmy is staying at our place," Tiff says.

Emmy thinks, "I'm sure we'll think of something.

Just then, the Mayor's wife opens the window

Hana says, "Hello there Tiff."

"Hi," Tiff says.

"Would you and your friends like to come in out of the rain?" Han asks.

"That's ok Ma'am. But there is something you could do to help us," tiff says.

"Sure Tiff. What's that?" Hana asks.

Tiff asks. Would it be all right if Kirby came here to live with you?

"Kirby live here?!" Hana asks in shock. She remembers what happened at the dinner party when the octopus monster attacks.

"You're such a kidder!" Hana says with laughter and closes the window.

After the rain stops, they head to Kawasaki's restaurant.

"I'm afraid not, Tiff," Kawasaki answers.

"Why can't Kirby work here Chef Kawasaki?" Tiff asks.

"He has no prior experience, that's why!" Kawasaki answers.

Tuff says, "He'd work for free and all you'd have to do is feed him and let him sleep here."

"Your whole family lives up in King Dedede's castle. Why can't Kirby just stay with you like your other friend?" Kawasaki says.

"King Dedede hates Kirby," Tiff says.

"Is that so," Kawasaki replies.

Then picks up Kirby, "Well any enemy of the king is a friend of mine."

Kawasaki quickly puts Kirby to work. Kirby runs to the kitchen and back to the tables to serve the customers.

"Chef Kawasaki sure keeps Kirby busy," Spikehead says.

"Yeah, but at least Kirby has a place to stay," Honey replies.

"It doesn't seem right for a warrior to work as a waiter," Tuff says.

Emmy says in thought, "Sadly, I know what happens next. Dedede is going to do what he can to be sure Kirby doesn't find a place to stay. Should I do something to prevent it?"

Just then, the tank pulls over making the kids turn around, Dedede and Escargoon

Dedede demands, "Where's the menu?"

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to have such a regal, royal-" Kawasaki says

Escargoon pushes him away, "Can it Fry Boy!"

Then the two walk by.

Emmy says in thought, "Those two are so rude. I never liked them seeing in the show and I don't like them now."

Dedede and Escargoon looks at the menu, "Let me see here. I'll have the Shanto Breean sic for two for my entrée, and I'll start off with some snails."

That makes Escargoon very uneasy, "Don't have snails they take too long."

"King Dedede never eats out," Iroo says.

Falala replies. "He and Escargoon must be up to something."

"Maybe," Tiff says.

"More than they know it," Emmy says in thought.

Kirby carries the food out of the kitchen and to the table. Suddenly, a cane comes over and trips Kirby to the floor making him spill the food. Emmy gasps in reply.

Dedede laughs, "Hehehe. Have a nice trip there boy."

"Try to keep the food on the menu and not on the floor," Escargoon mocks.

Emmy grits her teeth in anger.

"Watch what you're doing Kirby," Kawasaki panics.

Kawasaki gives Kirby's another plate and he takes it to the table. This time, the duo moves the table making Kirby drops the plate. Then the two laugh.

"Kirby's sure striking out with the plates," Escargoon mocks.

"Let's see if he can slide," Dedede says.

Escargoon throws a banana peel to the ground making Kirby slip on the table. Then rides a skateboard into Kawakai's sink. Outside the window, Emmy is really made now.

She runs inside and shouts in anger, "You leave Kirby alone, you bullies!"

Everyone become shocked to hear Emmy shouting at Dedede and Escargoon of all people. Tiff and the others are just as shocked. Kawasaki and Kirby hurry over to see the mess.

"What happened here?!" Kawasaki asks in shock.

"Dedede and Escargoon has been being mean to Kirby and making him break stuff," Emmy says.

Dedede laughs, "there's nothing of the sort Kirby is just clumsy."

"No way! I saw you!" Emmy says.

Kirby walks to her, "Poyo."

Emmy kneels to Kirby, "Are you okay?"

Kirby nods his head and says, "Poyo."

"I'm glad," Emmy says, and gives Kirby a hug.

Soon the two villains begin laughing.

"Well look here, Kirby has himself a girlfriend," Escargoon mocks.

"Yeah. Kirby is letting her defend him instead of himself," Dedede says.

Then he and Escargoon leaves the restaurant.

The others walk inside to see if they're okay.

"Wow! That was amazing. You sure stand up to the king and Escargoon like that," Tuff says, impressed.

"Yeah. You were brave," Iroo says.

"Sounds nice, but I think Kirby might need to live somewhere else. I don't think he's fully ready to run a restaurant," Kawasaki says.

"Okay. We'll try somewhere else," Tiff says with a sighs.

Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon are talking to Tikori, and he has another plan to get rid of Kirby

"That Kirby's nothing but a troublemaker Torkori, so we gotta make sure he don't make trouble here," Dedede says.

"If they find Kirby a place to live, pretty soon every face in town'll be pink," Escargoon says.

"Well not if I can help it," Tikori says agreeing to the task.

Tikori flies off to take care of Kirby.

Meanwhile, Tiff, Tuff and the others are talking to Mr. Curio about letting him stay at his place. Kirby is looking with a magnifying glass on a shelf while Emmy is watching him.

"I suppose I could use an assistant. But all the items here are extremely valuable," Curio says.

Emmy says, "You sure got a lot of stuff. Are they that old?"

"They are," Curio says.

Unknown to the friends, Tikori is pushing a vase off the shelf and lands on Kirby's head.

"Kirby," Emmy worriedly says.

Kirby begins to move around blind with the vase on his head. Emmy tries to help him get down, but he keeps moving around.

"I've got artifacts from ancient Dreamlandian civilizations 20,000 years old, so Kirby would have to be very" Curio says.

"CAREFUL!" Curio panics seeing Kirby with the vase on his head.

Kirby continues to walk and slips off the shelf. The others try to catch him. Emmy also tries to catch him, but ends up sliding on the ground and the vase breaks on her back.

Stunned Curio says, "I think I'll lie down for a moment…"

Then faints. Emmy looks up and begins notices someone on the shelf. It's unclear, but it looks like a green bird.

The kids try another idea. They decide to go to a gas station that belongs to Gus

"Did Kirby ever pump gas before?" Gus asks.

"I don't think so, but if you let him live here, I'm sure he can learn how to," Tiff says.

"Pumping gas can be tricky. There could be trouble if he goes pushing the wrong buttons," Gus says.

"Oh, Kirby wouldn't do that," Tiff says

Tikori secretly put a green button sticker on the red button and catches Kirby's attention. Kirby presses it and the station explodes. Emmy quickly grabs Kirby and like the others run for the kills

Gus is furious, "You all lemme at that Kirby! I'll push his buttons!"

After trying every place they can think of, they reach a tree that belongs to the small bird, Torkori. The one who is responsible for getting Kirby kicked out of every house in town. Tiff and the others are on the tree with a purple owl named, Coo to reason with Tikori

Sadly, Tikori says, "I said no and I meant it!"

"But they've tried all over Cappy Town and nobody'll let Kirby live with them," Coo says.

"Not my problem. That just means folks around here got good judgment. I say, let Kirby go back where he came from," Tikori says.

At the bottom of the tree, Kirby is watching a butterfly with Emmy who is patting him on the head.

Coo turns to Tiff, "Sorry Tiff. Torkori's a tough old bird. Maybe you should try to find another tree."

"Another tree…" Tiff replies.

Then Tiff says, "Coo, that's a great idea!"

In short amount of time, Tiff has draw a blueprints with the other kids looking at it, except for Kirby.

"Ok, here's the plan. We're gonna build Kirby his very own tree house," Tiff says.

Soon enough, Tiff and the others spread the word and they're all building Kirby a treehouse for him to live. The cappies gather wood, sawing them, and other kinds of construction to fix the treehouse. Kirby is walking with a piece of wood until walks past a small gerbil that has peach and white color fur.

"Hey mate. You must be Kirby. My name's Rick," The gerbil says.

Kirby is about to walk to him, but Rick turns him to the other direction I believe you're headed in this direction. Gooday!"

Then Rick walks away.

Tiff and the others are looking at the planes.

Tuff says, "You gotta add some spikes over-"

Then the kids look to see Kirby walking away.

Emmy rushes to Kirby, "Kirby wait, you're supposed to go the other way."

In the throne room, Dedede has been reported about what Tiff, Emmy, and the others are up to. The one reported it is Tikori

"You're joshing? You were supposed to make sure Kirby didn't find a place to stay!" Dedede says in anger

"I tried," Tikori says.

Dedede then runs past him and Escargoon runs after him.

"Lousy brats," Escargoon says.

King Dedede grabs the binocular and use them to see what everyone in Cappy Town is up to.

Then Dedede has an idea, "Well if I can't get rid of Kirby the sneaky way, I'll just have to do it the freaky way!"

Dedede runs to his throne and activates his monster delivery system. The screen appears to reveal the salesman from before.

"King Dedede. We have a special monster we can send you today," The salesman says.

"Good. Get it online," Dedede says, satisfied with the choice.

The system activates and electricity form around the machine. Finally, the lights and electricity disappears to reveal the monster, but it's a small cinder block

"What is this, a paperweight?" Dedede asks, looking at the block

"No King. It's a monster, a super high-density monster. We like to call him Blocky," The salesman answers.

Dedede looks at the screen, and asks, "What am I supposed to do? Drop it in the road and wait for Kirby to trip over it?"

"Just let me give you a little demo," The salesman answers.

The salesman presses a button activating the monster. It grows larger, gaining arms and legs, along with a fan of some kind on his head, and a purple belt around the bottom part of the block like a sumo wrestler. Dedede and Escargoon are shocked to see the size. Then Blocky jumps up and breaks through the hole. The two look to see Blocky is going deeper into the castle

Dedede says, "Come on!"

Dedede sits on the throne and Escargoon quickly jumps on as the throne travels to an elevator. As they go down so does Blocky through the floor. Soon enough, the throne reaches the 36th floor and the two rise if out and look up to see blocky falling through the ceiling. Blocky almost crush them, but the two try to hold its strength.

Escargoon says, "This thing's even heavier than you are!"

"Yeah, big enough to crush Kirby!" Dedede says with an evil grin on his face.

Later on, the new house for Kirby is under a pinks sheet, and a dinner table is placed close to the tree with plenty of food. Tiff and Emmy are standing in front of the table while the rest of the cappies are at the other side. Tuff is holding one rope while Fololo and Falala are holding the other one.

"Thanks to you are all your hard work, our new friend finally has a place to live. The Star Warrior has a home at last. Now let's give a housewarming welcome to Kirby!" Tiff says.

Fololo and Falala pull the ropes, opening the curtains to show Kirby's tree house. There is also a large yellow ball hanging from a rope with a red ribbon and white sheets attached to it in front of the tree house.

"Here goes!" Tuff says, as he pulls the other

Tuff pulls the rope and the ball opens. Kirby comes out of the ball and lands on the chair. Then along sheet that says 'Congratulations' along with confetti. Everyone clap with smiles on their faces.

"This is the perfect place for Kirby," The Mayor says.

"Yeah. It's outta town," Bookem adds.

Suddenly, Dedede drives his tank with Escargoon to the bottom of the hill where the tree house is at.

Dedede announces through a megaphone, "This here's an illegal gathering so if you rioters don't want to get incarcerated, cease and disperse immediately."

"Rioters?" the Mayor asks.

Tiff angrily says, "Hey! We're just having a party!"

Back at the tank, the two villains see the group not moving.

"Oh goody. They're resisting," Escargoon remarks

"Then I am forced to use force," Dedede says with an evil grin.

Dedede then fires the tank and destroys the tree house. Everyone runs away as Kirby has rolled down the kill. Kirby becomes saddened to see his new house is destroyed. The one his friends have made for her. Kirby runs to the tree to see it, but Dedede rams it and they both come to a stop. Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy hurry to Kirby.

"Kirby!" Tiff says.

"Are you okay?" Kirby asks.

Emmy holds Kirby, "Are you okay?"

"Poyo," Kirby replies.

Dedede laughs, "Look, it's the ringleader."

"Yeah. Now let's show him who his new challenger is," Escargoon says.

The compartment at the back of Dedede's tank opens and a robotic arm comes out with a small block. Then places it on the ground.

"What's that?" Tiff asks.

Dedede laughs, "You just wait and see."

Then he drives the tank away.

Emmy suddenly remembers what this block is.

"Um guys, I think we're in trouble," Emmy says.

Suddenly electricity begins to admit from the box and grows as the kids are throwback. Soon the small block turns into Blocky, the sumo rock monster. Just then, the monster puts his hands together. Then slams his foot to the ground making the kids scream and throw back as the

"Kirby!" Tiff shouts.

"Look out!" Tuff adds.

Blocky then jumps on Kirby and crushed him. Then does it again. Then flats him multiple times until he is flat as a pancake. Then Kirby flies away like a piece of paper.

"Kirby!" Tiff runs to get Kirby

Tuff does the same, "Get him Tiff!"

Emmy is growing worried about Kirby that she doesn't know what to do. She then remembers to the Warp Star in her pocket. Suddenly, Blocky begins to make his way to Emmy. He jumps in the air, and Emmy quickly turns to see Blocky is making his way to her. Emmy screams and dodges out of the way as the monster hits the ground.

Emmy quickly gets up to see Blocky is doing it again. Emmy then begins to run away. Blocky then begins to chase her.

Meanwhile, Tiff and tuff are able to catch Kirby and shake up and down.

"Don't worry Kirby. We'll Blocky flatten you out," Tiff says.

"We'll fatten you up again," Tuff adds

Finally Kirby is back to his cute puffy self. Tiff and Tuff quickly look and gasps to see Blocky is chasing Emmy.

Tuff screams, "Blocky is trying to crush Emmy!

"Kirby save her!" Tiff screams.

Kirby quickly runs to Emmy and gets in front of Blocky. Then Kirby begins to attempt to suck the monster up. Emmy turns around to see Kirby trying to suck the monster. Unknown to the friends. Meta Knight is watching the whole event. Kirby soon becomes tired. Meta Knight's eyes glow to see the event.

"Something's the matter, Tiff," Tuff says.

"Yeah, but what?" Tiff asks.

At the same time, Dedede and Escargoon are watching the whole event from the tank.

"Kirby can't handle that heavyweight. Hahahahaha!" Dedede says with laughter.

Kirby then tries to inhale the monster again, but it's not working. Blocky stops his feet making Kirby fall to the ground and crushes him. He then jumps up and about to do it again.

"Kirby!" Emmy screams.

She grabs Kirby and dodges out of the way before Blocky can get the chance. She then throws Kirby like a frisbee and lands in Tikiori's tree and into his one."

"I already told ya, this is my nest. Now get your big pink puss outta here!" Tikori says, trying to kick Kirby out.

Suddenly, a rumble comes and Blocky is coming to the tree. Tikori peeks out to see blocking coming

Torkori panics, "It's time for you to make like a tree and leave!"

Then tries to get Kirby out, but Blocky knocks the tree down. Dedede and Escargoon drives the tank to the tree.

Torkori flies to the cannon and shouts, "Hey what's the big idea buster?! I was on your side and you totaled ma tree!

Dedede then cruelly blast Tikori away.

Dedede looks around, and asks, "Now where's that Kirby at?"

"I don't see him, sire," Escargoon says.

"Then let's find him, so Blocky can crush him and his girlfriend," Dedede says

Unknown to Dedede and Escargoon, Meta Knight is hiding behind a tree and making sure he isn't seen.

Meanwhile, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy are able to find a place to hide at the rocky cliff far from Cappy town. They know that they are safe.

"We won't be safe here for long," Tiff says.

Tuff says, "I thought for sure Kirby woulda been able to beat that block."

"Yeah, I wonder why he couldn't… and why is it after Emmy?" Tiff says, trying to figure out the situation.

Suddenly someone's shadow appears and says, "I can tell you why."

The kids and Star Warrior look up to see Meta Knight

"Meta Knight!" Tiff surprisingly says.

"Your opponent is made of a super high-density matter," Meta Knight answers.

"Super high density?" Tiff says, confused.

"What's that mean?" Tuff asks.

"It is too heavy to be sucked up by Kirby," Meta Knight answers.

"Oh no…!" Tiff worriedly says.

Emmy says in thought, "I think I remembered it. Kirby couldn't suck it because it's too heavy. Meta Knight is helping them even though he works for Dedede. Then again. I haven't seen all the series yet."

Her thoughts is cut, and says, "But, if you can find a way to turn your opponent's strength against him, Kirby can triumph."

Then Meta Knight leaves the scene.

Emmy says in thought, "Meta Knight is so mysterious."

"Tiff, Meta Knight works for King Dedede. What's he want to help Kirby for?" Tuff asks,

"We don't have time to think about that now. We have to get Kirby in shape for a rematch," Tiff says.

Kirby stands up and bends his arm. Emmy giggles in reply.

Kirby practices sucking rocks, twigs and the grass around the area.

"He does great with regular rocks," Tuff says.

Then Tiff says, "Now let's try something bigger."

Tuff points to the large boulder, "Kirby! See if you can suck up that one!"

Kirby tries to suck up the boulder, but it's too heavy for him to get up the hill. Kirby soon stops inhaling from exhausting.

"It's too heavy," Tiff says.

"Kirby doesn't have the strength to suck up something that weighs that much," Tuff says.

Just then, the rock begins to slowly slide down the hill.

Emmy notices this and says, "That's how you're gonna beat Blocky."

Speaking of Blocky, the monster begins to stomp over to the cliff. Dedede and Escargoon aren't far behind.

"I know I heard the sound of suckin' over here somewhere," Dedede says, looking around.

"Kirby must be nearby," Escarghoon replies.

Just then, Tiff shouts, "Hey Dedede!"

Dedede and Escargoon turn to see Kirby and the kids from the bottom of the hill

"Do what you want to, but you're not gonna run Kirby outta Cappy Town!" Tiff shouts from a distance.

"Kirby won't be runnin' nowhere when Blocky gets done with him," Dedede shouts.

Then Escargoon says, "Time to say bye-bye Kirby. Bye-bye!"

Tiff turns to Kirby, "Okay Kirby. You know what to do."

Kirby then begins to inhale Blocky from the bottom of the cliff.

"Back this thing up," Dedede commands.

"You got it, Triple D!" Escargoon says, then backs up the tank.

"That puny little puff ain't strong enough to suck up our big ol' Blocky," Dedede says with laughter

But then Escargoon says, "Sire, look!"

Dedede stops laughing to see Blocking is starting to lose its balance. Kirby continues to inhale the monster as Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy are hiding behind a large rock.

"You can do it!" Tiff shouts.

"Go Kirby!" Tuff adds.

Emmy quietly says, "I know you can do it."

Just then, Emmy's hands begin to glow a yellow aura again and the Warp Star begins to glow. For some reason, Kirby's inhale is getting stronger that Blocky slips off the cliff and begins to slide down.

"Wow!" Tiff comments.

Tuff cheers, "Hahahey!"

Blocky continues to slide down the hill as Kirby sucks it up. Meta Knight is watching the event.

Meta Knight says to himself, "Their opponent's weight was its strength. Now they have turned it to their advantage."

Meta knight then looks to where Emmy is and see her hands glow. He can tell there is something special about her.

Kirby continues to inhale that Blocky is now rolling down the hill. Just then, the rock breaks into four smaller rocks. Kirby swallows one and three land on the ground.

Just then, Kirby jumps in the air and begins to transform. A blue and yellow shogun hat with a star in the front appears with a pink pony tail on it. Then placed on Kirby's head who is gray with purple colored eyes and pink cheeks. Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy cheer happily for Kirby's victory.

Dedede calls out, "Don't be too happy! Kirby only sucked up a piece of Blocky."

Just then, the three remaining blocks begin to attack Kirby and kicks him until he is down. Kirby jumps into the air and transform himself into a pink block then falls where the Blocky pieces and scatter them. The ground shakes, making the evil duo fall off their feet.

"What's going on?!" Dedede asks.

Escargoon answers, "Kirby transforms into whatever it inhales."

"Blocky, you're still three times the size of Kirby. Crush him into gravel!" Dedede commands.

The three blockies attack Kirby, bot no affect.

"Kirby copied Blocky!" Tiff says.

"Yeah, now Kirby's a Rockstar Warrior!" Tuff says.

Emmy happily says, "I knew Kirby can do it."

Stone Kirby jumps in the air and break the blocks to pieces.

The kids cheer until they hear Torkori cheers, "Atta boy Kirby! Sock it to 'em! You're the stone cold kid!"

They turn to see the little bird now. Noticing the kids, he crosses his feathers and turns away. Just then, the three blocks put themselves together again, and Stone Kirby begin to slowly walk to the water.

"Kirby's gettin' away. Quit messin' around and pull yourself together!" Dedede shouts.

The three blocks put themselves at different rotations until they become one. Then blocky begins to stomp on Kirby. Kirby isn't stopping and continue to walk until he is at the edge of the cliff as Blocky continues to stomp on him. Blocky continues to stomp as the cliff begins to crack. With the final blow, the cliff breaks sending them both into the ocean. Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy gasps in shock.

Dedede shouts in rage, "You dumb block head!"

"We're sunk and so is he," Escargoon cries, shedding tears.

Kirby and Blocky splash into the water and continue to sink into the bottom of the sea. Kirby changes from being a rock and begins to swim up to the surface. He bumps into a fish making him lose the rock and changes back. Kirby continues to swim back up as Blocky sink to the bottom, never to be seen again.

Up on the cliff, Emmy, Tiff, Tuff, the citizens, and the duo are looking to see what is happening.

"Kirby…" Tiff worriedly says.

Emmy has her hands together and has her eyes closed, "Please Kirby, you have to."

Just then, bubbles form on the water and Kirby pops back up. Everyone cheer happily to see Kirby alright. Kirby waves to everyone from the sea as everyone waves from the cliff top. The only ones who aren't happy are King Dedede and Escargoon

Dedede even begins to cry, "I'm gonna miss my little Blocky!"

"Well sire, it just goes to show, you shouldn't take your monsters for granite," Escargoon says.

When the day is done, Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, Fololo Falala, Iroo, Honey, and Spikyhead all gather with Kirby with a brand new house. It's small, round, and made of stone. It also has a small window, a wooden door and a chimney made of bricks.

"We think a Star Warrior deserves a nice place to live, so we pitched in and built you your very own house," Tiff says.

She opens the door, and says, "Welcome home Kirby!"

Kirby quickly walks inside. Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, Fololo and Falala follow him inside. There is a single bed with a blue blanket with yellow stars on it and it matches the curtains. It also has a small fireplace and a rug. Kirby is very happy.

"It isn't very big, but neither are you!" Falala replies.

"Check out the bed Kirby!" Fololo says.

Kirby then jumps on the bed, but bounces off due to a large lump on it. The cover is removed to reveal Tikori sleeping on it.

"Can't a bird get any peace and quiet in this town?!" Tikori shouts.

"Torkori!" Tiff angrily says.

Tikori lays on the bed, and says, "I came in here to see what the place was like, and I took a liking to it, so I'm moving in!"

"What?!" Emmy asks. Then again, she suddenly remembers this part.

Tuff is not happy as well, "You tried to get Kirby thrown out of Cappy Town and now you want to throw him out of his own house?!"

"That kid can take care of himself. He'll find a place," Tikori says.

Everyone walk outside to see Kirby is sleeping in the tree besides his house.

" I guess Kirby got his tree house after all," Tuff replies slouching his shoulders.

Then everyone begins laughing to see Kirby sleeping on the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kirby's Duel Role

One early morning at Kirby's new house, the little star Warrior is sleeping in the nest of the tree next to his house. Suddenly there is a loud knock. Torkori who is sleeping in Kirby's bed wakes up with a groan,and the knocking continues.

The one who is knocking is Tiff who is calling out, "Kirby!"

Tuff and Emmy are with her too

"Well maybe he's still sleeping," Tuff says.

Emmy turns her head to see the little warrior in the tree. She giggles to see Kirby likes to sleep there like a bird.

Just then, Torkori opens the door, flies out, and says, "Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying, so put an egg in your shoe and beat it!"

Then lands on the door.

"Torkori…" Tiff replies

Tuff asks, "Hey, what are you doing in Kirby's house?"

Well, your little pink pal and I made a trade. I moved into his house and he moved into ma tree" Torkori answers.

Torkori flies to Kirby in the tree and says, "Rise and shine. You got company!"

Torkori pecks him with his beak causing Kirby to fall from the tree and rolls to his friends. Emmy helps him up making Kirby smiles. Emmy smiles as well

But the moment when Tuff says, "Wake up Kirby! Trouble's coming."

"We just came from King Dedede's castle. You see, this morning," Tiff says.

But Melman the mailman walks over, and says, "Well, there's the fella I'm looking for."

The kids turn to see Mr. Melmen

"We're kinda busy here Mr. Melman," Tuff says.

"Sorry Tuff. Just doing my job. Got a special delivery letter here from, uh, from uh, let's see…" Melman says, taking out a white envelope with a seal on it.

"Here," Tiff says taking the letter.

She turns it around and reads it. Then becomes shocked, "It's from Meta Knight!"

"Poyo?" Kirby asks, confused.

Emmy says in thoughts of concern, "Uh oh, I think I remember this episode I watched from home."

She then hears Tiff reading the letter, "Honorable Kirby. As a fellow Star Warrior you are required to accept my challenge. I hereby request a battle with you."

"Poyo. Poyo!" Kirby happily says.

"What are ya so happy about? Meta Knight challenged you to a duel!" Tuff questions.

"Poyo?" Kirby replies, confused.

Emmy worriedly says in thought, "I was right. This is when Meta Knight challenges Kirby and Dedede orders, but i think Meta Knight has his own reason for challenging Kirby. I'm also worried what's going to happen next."

In Town Square of Cappy Town, Torkori spread the work of Kirby and Meta Knight's challenge to everyone in town.

"A challenge?" Bookem says confusing.

"From Meta Knight?" The Mayor adds with the same expression

"For a duel?" Hana replies.

"I don't believe it," The Mayor says.

"Believe it Blustergas. I saw the letter with my own eyes," Torkori says.

The Mayor asks, "But why would he want to battle Kirby?"

Then Bookem asks, "And where's Kirby now?"

"Tiff and Tuff took Kirby and his girlfriend to Kabu Canyon," Torkori answers.

In Kabu Canyon, Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, Fololo Falala and Kirby reach Kabu Canyn and look at the great Kabu. He sees all and knows all, possibly.

Tiff turns to Kirby, and says, "Kirby, there's something we have to tell you."

"Poyo?" Kirby says, confused.

"We know why Meta Knight challenged you," Tiff says.

Flashback:

Tiff explains, "Tuff, Emmy, and I were leaving the castle to come visit you, when we saw Meta Knight going up to King Dedede's throne room. So we decided to stay and see what was going on."

Like how Tiff explains, the three see Meta Knight walking up the stairs and follow him to the throne room. The three follow him into the throne room and hide behind the pillar to see Meta Knight with Sword, Blade, and King Dedede sitting on his throne while Escargoon is standing beside him

Hearing the order, Meta Knight asks, "You want me to challenge Kirby to a duel?"

"That's right. Beating Kirby oughtta be a piece of cake for you," Dedede says.

"Just make sure you give that little crumb his just desserts," Escargoon says.

Meta Knight asks, "But if you want to eliminate him, why don't you order another one of your monsters?"

"Monsters? What makes you think I've been ordering monsters?" Dedede asks, feeling uneasy.

"I have heard rumors Your Majesty. I have even heard that the delivery system is located in this very room," Meta Knight answers.

Emmy has to admit, she's impressed on how much he knows even those that Dedede and Escargoon don't.

But Escargoon says, "Keep your nose outta the king's business, if you even have a nose."

"It's a knight's job to do what I say and I say get rid of Kirby!" Dedede says.

"I understand, but-" Meta Knight says.

But Escargoon interrupts, "Forget your butt! Why don't you just do what the king orders?! Listen mister. If you're in cahoots with this Kirby, that's treason!"

"Treason?!" Meta Knight asks.

Dedede hits Escargoon and asks Meta Knight, "Are you gonna take care of Kirby or not?"

"If you command it, I must obey," Meta Knight answers.

Flashback Ends:

Kirby blinks his eyes a few times to hear what is really going on. Emmy wonders if Kirby fully understands about his fight. Then again, she knows Kirby is determined for someone of his age."

"You're in a lot of trouble Kirby," Tiff says.

"Poyo…" Kirby says.

Then Tuff says, "There's no way you can beat Meta Knight."

"Maybe he could?" Emmy asks.

"I don't know Emmy, Meta Knight is strong," Tiff says.

"Well, maybe Meta Knight has his own reason to challenge Kirby besides King Dedede orders," Emmy replies.

"Nah. Kirby can't beat Meta Knight. The best thing to do now is to run and hide someplace," Tuff says.

Suddenly, they hear Meta Knight's voice, "It is too late for that."

The kids turn round to see Meta knight along with Sword and Blade on top of the cliff.

"If you wanted Kirby to escape, why did you come here?" Meta Knight asks.

"Well, because we wanted to talk to you," Tiff answers.

Meta Knight jumps down from the cliff and lands on a pedestal rock.

Tiff walks over to confront him, "We thought you were on our side, and Kirby's side too!"

"We heard you tell Dedede you'd get rid of Kirby," Tuff says.

"I am his Majesty's servant. I cannot disobey his commands," Meta Knight says

"Traitor!" Tiff says in anger that she runs to him.

But Sword and Blade stop her.

Emmy walks over to Tiff, "Tiff, Meta Knight's right."

"But Emmy," Tiff worriedly says.

But Emmy says, "Meta Knight has to obey Dedede no matter what, even if he has a different opinion about the king's plans."

Tiff thinks for a bit and believes Emmy has a point. Meta Knight has to obey him.

Just then, Meta Knight draws out his sword that creates electricity and a glowing gold sword appears with three curved points on each side of the sword.

Meta Knight raises his sword, "Kirby. My king has commanded me to challenge you to a duel. Prepare for battle, and prepare to be defeated!"

Meta Knight runs to Kirby and smacks him with his sword on his right cheek. Kirby rolls over and has trouble getting up. Then hits him with the sword again. He bounces off the rock and lands on the ground.

Meta Knight stands on the rock and points his sword at Kirby, "This duel is about to end."

At the same time, Emmy and the others are hiding behind a large rock

"That's what you think!" Tuff shouts.

"Kirby! You can win, Kirby! Just use your suck-up power!" Tiff calls out.

Kirby jumps away and begins to suck rocks and dust, but Meta Knight stands. The kids look to see Kirby is sucking everyone else but the knight himself, and creates a twirling wind where he stands.

Meanwhile, Dedede is watching Meta Knight through the binoculars.

Escargoon asks, "Who's winning, sire? Meta Knight or Kirby?"

"I can't tell. There's too much stone and sand sailing around," Dedede answers.

The kids continue to hold on as so do the other knights as Kirby sucks up rocks and sand. However, Meta Knight still remains on the pedestal. Soon, Kirby becomes tired and stops sucking things up as he takes deep breaths.

"Kirby is very powerful, but he cannot suck up opponents who are extremely large and heavy," Meta Knight says

"But you're not big or heavy, Meta Knight," Tiff days.

"I have other ways of defending myself," Meta Knight says.

Emmy says in thought, "He's really mysterious."

"You know way more than Kirby does. He can't beat you. How can you pick a fight with him when he can't even defend himself?" Tiff asks.

"Sword Knight, give him a way to defend himself," Meta Knight says.

Sword Knight then throws a sword down and it hits the ground with the blade standing up.

"There. Now we can battle as equals," Meta Knight says.

Tiff cries out, "Kirby! It's a trap!"

"Run Kirby!" Tuff screams.

Meta Wait patiently as Kirby looks at the sword with determination. Making his decision, Kirby runs up to the sword and grabs the handle, but falls over with him on it. Then Kirby picks it up

"Now, the battle begins!" Meta Knight declares.

Meta Knight springs into action and begins to have a sword fight with Kirby. Kirby tries his best to fight Meta Knight, but the knight is able to hit him with the sword. And bounces back. Then Meta Knight charges at Kirby as the small warrior swings his world all over the place. The two swords hit each other and Meta Knight lands a distance away from Kirby.

"Fine then. I will save enough power to defend myself, but still move on to more intense attacks," Meta Knight says.

Meta Knight then attacks Kirby as he says, "Keep your wits about you!"

Kirby then defends himself with his sword.

"The best offense is a good defense, my friend," Meta Knight says.

Meta Knight then bounces Kirby with his sword.

Kirby then gets a hard bash from Meta Knight's sword. He then hits the wall and falls to the ground. And then, a large amount of stone falls on kirby, making the kids gasp in shock.

Meanwhile, Dedede and Eacargoon are seeing what is happening.

Escargoon is celebrating, "Kirby loses by a landslide!"

"Come on. Let's get to the castle," Dedede says.

Then he drives the tank away.

Escargoon says, "Now we know what Kirby's weakness is."

"Aha! Kirby's no swordsman, and that gives me an idea. Haha!" Dedede says with laughter.

Meta Knight walks to Kirby with the sword and out of the pile.

"A true Star Warrior would stand up and fight," Meta Knight says.

But Tiff shouts, "Kirby don't listen to him!"

"Run away Kirby!" Tiff adds.

Kirby ignores them and begins to get up. Kirby and Meta Knight begins to fight again.

"Your spirit is willing, my friend, but your pink flesh is weak." Meta Knight says.

Then continues to fight.

"Look Tiff. Kirby's fighting back. If he keeps this up, maybe he can beat Meta Knight," Tuff says.

But Tiff says, "Or maybe Meta Knight's just acting like Kirby has a chance to win the duel."

Emmy finally says, "Unless meta Knight is just using the duel as an excuse."

"Excuse?" Tiff asks.

"Maybe Meta Knight is using this to train Kirby. Kirby seems to start fighting a little better," Emmy says.

"Why do you think that?" Tuff asks.

"I don't know. I think he really is on our side, and is training Kirby," Emmy says.

Then says in thought, "Either way, Meta Knight is on our side, even though he works for Dedede."

Meta Knight and Kirby continues to fight.

"Not bad," Meta Knight says.

He takes deep breaths, "You have a lot of heart. Unfortunately, you don't have a lot of reach. With those tiny arms you cannot touch me."

Kirby then attacks, but Meta Knight jumps in the air and on the pedestal

Meta Knight says, "But, if you truly focus your powers, nothing is unreachable. And I will prove it to you. The steel of this sword is hard, but the steel of my will makes it harder."

Meta Knight jumps up making electricity admit through his word and creates an energy slash at Kirby. Kirby quickly dodge out of the way as the slash creates a slash on the ground and admits electricity.

"If you allow your power to flow into your sword and then release it, you create the Sword Beam," Meta Knight says.

Meta Knight does it again and attacks Kirby. Kirby dodges out of the way.

Meta Knight lands on the ground, "Sword Beam allows you to use all of your power in one concentrated attack. When the spirit is focused, energy leaves the body and enters the sword. If you focus, perhaps you can defeat me."

Then Meta Knight points his sword at Kirby, "Try it. It is your only hope. If you fail, my sword will defeat you."

Emmy worriedly says, "Kirby."

Just then, Emmy's hands begin to glow again and the Warp Star glows from her pocket. Kirby blinks a few times for a little bit. Meta Knight begins to approach him. Suddenly, Kirby becomes drowsy making Meta Knight comes to a halt. Soon Kirby falls asleep with the sword in his little arm. Meta Knight knows exactly what Kirby is doing. He then see a yellow aura around him. Meta Knight turns to the children to see Emmy's hands glowing.

He says in thought, "That girl, could that girl be helping Kirby gain strength. Could she be the one?"

At the same time, Tiff and Tuff are confused to see Kirby asleep in the middle of a battle.

"Kirby just fell asleep!" Tuff says.

Tiff calls out, "Kirby!"

However, Kirby continues to sleep peacefully and Meta Knight knows what. So does Emmy.

"Kirby is free of all anxiety. That is how he focuses his power. He will be difficult to defeat, but for the sake of honor, I must try!" Meta Knight says.

Meta Knight then charges, jumps up and raises his sword. Kirby wakes up to see Meta Knight about to strike. But then, a giant boulder is falling to where they stand. The look up to see what is about to happen.

"Look out!" Meta Knight shouts, and pushes Kirby out of the way.

The boulder hits the ground creating a lot of smoke. Meta Knight looks around to see Kirby has disappeared.

Meta Knight coughs, "Where are you?"

Meanwhile in the smoke, Emmy is able to find Kirby and picks him up.

"Kirby, are you okay?" Emmy asks.

Tiff reaches them, and says, "Kirby got knocked out."

"What are we gonna do?" Tuff asks.

"Let's get him out of here," Falala says.

"Yeah. Come on!" Tuff says.

Emmy and the others hurry out of the canyon before Meta Knight can find them

Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon drive the tank to the castle. The drawbridge goes down and Dedede drives on it. Sadly, Escargoon is thrown out and hits the ground

Escargoon cries out, "I'm okay…"

Dedede runs to his throne with a mischievous giggle and hops on his throne. He presses the button to the system and activate the monster delivery system. On the screen the Salesman appears.

Dedede says, "I know how to beat Kirby. I need a monster that's good with a sword."

"We've got just the thing you're looking for, King. But unfortunately we haven't received payment for the other monsters Nightmare Enterprises sent you already," The Salesman says.

"You'll get the money just get me a monster!" Dedede sternly says.

"No problemo Triple D. We always give credit where credit is due," The salesman says.

Just then, the delivery system turns on and begins to send over another monster to thrash Kirby.

Escargoon comes in, and says, "I landed on my-"

He stops to see a monster appearing before them. The monster looks like a beetle.

The Salesman introduces, "Allow me to introduce our Swords Model Extraordinaire! The Big Beetle Bugzzy!"

Then this monster raises the club and the sword together. The monster is a giant blue bug and has the two weapons, and a pincer.

Dedede laughs, "Ahahahaha! That's one ugly bug. Now go get Kirby Beetle-boy, along with that little friend of his."

Meanwhile in Kabu Canyon, Tiff and tuff are watching to see Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade are searching for Kirby.

"Kirby!" Sword calls out.

"Kirby, where sue marrin Meta Knight," Blade calls out.

Then says to Meta Knight, "There's never been a sight of Kirby."

"With a little more time, you could have taught Kirby to master the Sword Beam," Sword says.

"Yes, and now I feel King Dedede will order a monster skilled in swordplay. Kirby's in danger. And so is that girl, Emmy. We must find them," Meta Knight says.

Then the three knights leave the scene.

"Huh? Now they sound like they're trying to protect Kirby, and what does he mean Emmy's endangered?" Tuff asks.

"Boy Tuff. This is really confusing," Tiff says.

Tiff then notices the shadow that belongs to Kabu

Tiff turns to the stature and asks, "Meta Knight came here to see you, didn't he Kabu?"

"He came here to consult with me, about the threat to our planet," Kabu says.

"Threat to the planet? What do you mean, Kabu?" Tiff asks.

Kabu explains, "There is a secret empire of evil, ruled by one known as eNeMeE. It is his plan to control the entire universe. He creates monsters and delivers them to customers like Dedede, who does not know their true purpose. But eNeMeE made one grave mistake. One creature was produced that would not obey his orders, and eNeMeE fears it may defeat him."

Kabu shows that eNeMeE has a chess board with statue version of his monster. However, this one black piece with a sword make eNeMeE angry and crashes the board.

Tiff and Tuff are surprised to hear the story

"The creature must be…Kirby!" Tiff suspects.

"Yeah, that must be why NME's trying to get rid of him," Tuff says.

"That is the likely explanation," Kabu says.

"Well we better get going Kabu. Thanks for the information," Tiff says.

Then they begin to leave.

Tuff turns back, and asks, Hey Kabu. How'd you find out about all this stuff?

"I learned it long ago from Meta Knight," Kabu answers.

This shocked Tuff, "Say what?!"

"From Meta Knight?" Tiff adds.

"Yes. also, he has suspicions about your other new friend," Kabu says.

Tiff becomes concern, "Emmy."

Meanwhile Dedede and Escargoon drive the tank with Bugzzy flying beside them

Dedede laughs, "This job's gonna be a walk in the park."

"Yeah, and Kirby's been bugging us, so now we're gonna bug him big time," Escargoon says.

"Buuuuuuh," Bugzzy replies.

In the shrine of Kabu, Emmy is sitting next to Kirby who has an ice pack on his head and still sleeping. Tiff and Tuff tell Emmy what Kabu has told them.

"Meta Knight is suspicious about me?" Emmy asks.

"Yes. We need to talk to Meta Knight and find out why," Tiff says.

"You're right," Emmy says.

Then asks herself in thought, "What could Meta Knight be suspicious about me for?

She hears Falala says, "He's still very weak."

"Hang in there Kirby," tuff calmly says.

"Come on. We gotta try to get him outta here and back to his house," Tiff says.

Tiff peeks out to see no one is around. Emmy picks up Kirby and they all secretly walk to reach the exit of the canyon. Suddenly, bright headlights appear and it's the tank of King Dedede

Dedede laughs, "Heheheha! Now you're in the spotlight!"

"But it's curtains for your little friend," Escargoon says.

"What do we do?" Tuff asks.

Tiff screams, "Run!

The kids runs away, but Escargoon drives after them. They all continue to run away for their lives in the other direction. Emmy trips on the rock and Kirby flies and hits Dedede's tank. Then hits the wall. Finally bounces on the floor.

Emmy runs and kneels to Kirby, "Are you okay?"

"Poyo," Kirby replies.

Kirby and Emmy look up to see Bugzzy standing right in front of them/

Bugzzy buzzes, "Buuuh!"

Tiff and Tuff gasps in shock. Bugzzy slices his sword and club together. Then the monster stomps his foot to the ground. Kirby and Emmy quickly stand up and move backward. Bugzzy then tries to strike his sword at the two, but quickly dodge. Bugzzy tries to hit Kirby with the club, but the little guy dodges. Soon, both of them try to dodge the monster's attack. Emmy falls to the ground and Kirby runs in front in concern.

Meta Knight walks to the tank and asks, "What is that, Your Majesty?"

"Haha. It's my new monster, Bugzzy," Dedede laughs.

"I do not understand. I thought you wanted me to do battle with Kirby," Meta Knight says, pretending to not be aware of his plan.

"You found Kirby's weakness. That's all we wanted," Escargoon says.

"So, you were only using me to find the right monster to order," Meta Knight says.

Then turns his head to the fight, "Kirby's new power will now be put to the test."

Kirby continues to dodge Bugzzy's attack. At the same time, he is making sure they are away from Emmy. Emmy continues to watch as Kirby is being attacked. Just then, someone quickly carries Emmy away from the scene.

Tiff runs to a cliff and calls out, "Kirby, do something!"

"Kirby, try to suck it up!" Tuff adds.

Kirby puffs up his face and wiggles his legs, then begins to inhale. Kirby tires to suck Bugzzy as hard as he can. So far, Kirby isn't able to suck the monster up and is tired. Bugzzy then begins to come for Kirby cornering him

"Hurry Kirby. Try to suck it up again," Tiff says.

But Meta Knight comes over and places Emmy on the ground.

Tiff turns, "Emmy, are you okay?"

"I think so," Emmy answers.

Then turns to Meta Knight, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Meta Knight says.

Meta Knight turns to Tiff, "His opponent is too large to defeat that way."

"You're right, Meta Knight," Tiff says.

Bugzzy then begins to attack Kirby again.

Just then, Tiff has an idea, "Kirby, one more time. But this time suck up his sword!"

Kirby then begins to inhale again, this time for the sword. Meta Knight then uses his sword to hit the monster's sword out of its hand. Finally, Kirby is able to swallow it.

Tuff cheers, "Yeah! Kirby did it!"

Kirby then jumps in the air and begins to transform. He then gains a green hat with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow lace where his head it. Then lifts his arm up so a yellow sword appears.

Meta Knight says, "He is now Sword Kirby."

"Kirby…" Tiff says.

"Sword Kirby?!" Dedede and Escargoon say in shock.

Kirby then swings his sword

"A master swordsman, if he has learned any attacks," Meta Knight says.

"You can do it Kirby," Tiff says.

"Yeah. Teach that monster who's boss," Emmy says.

Then her hands begin to glow again. Meta Knight looks to see Emmy's hand glowing.

Just then, Kirby lands on the ground and facing Bugzzy in a battle. Using its power, Begzzy makes two large swords appear.

Dedede laughs, choking Escargoon's neck, "Ahahaha! Yeah, alright! That Bugzzy sure is one sharp looking monster, ain't it."

Kirby then uses his power to length his sword. Soon, Bugzzy does the same. Kirby runs over and the two begin to fight. Kirby is able to push the monster back. But Bugzzy is not done, and fights hard against Kirby.

"Yeah! A few more sweeps and its goodbye Kirby!" Dedede says.

"Touché!" Escargoon replies.

Meta Knight look at the battle and says, "Kirby, if you focus, you can defeat it."

Kirby then remembers the day he is sleeping in his ship. Kirby yawns. The two gasp and see Kirby falls asleep.

Emmy says in thought, "Don't worry Kirby, I know you can do it. Just rest and strike when you need to, just like what I saw.

Dedede laughs, "Hey, what's that little pinky dinky going to sleep for?"

"Hurry Bugzzy! Finish him off!" Escargoon says.

"Buuuuuuuuhhh!" Bugzzy stands over Kirby and begins to strike.

Kirby then remembers the day he is waking up. Emmy clutches her hands together and glow brighter. Just then, Kirby wakes up and jumps in the air. Kirby raises his sword and focus all his energy. Then with one strong slash, he performs Sword Beam. Bugzzy tries to block it, but it's too strong. The sword beam slices through the sword breaking it and slices him in half. Then the swords break into pieces. Then Bugzzy explodes in a tail of smoke.

Soon the kids cheer happily.

"Yay! He won!" Tiff cheers.

Tuff chants, "Kirby! You! Rule! Alright! Awesome!"

Kirby lands on the ground and no longer Sword Kirby. Just then, he hears cheering and turn around to see all of Cappy Town gather on the cliff cheering for him. Emmy runs to Kirby and holds him in his arms.

She kisses him and says, "Thank you for saving me. You were great."

"Poyo," Kirby happily says.

However, Dedede is not pleased, "Well, that pink hunk ain't gonna make a munk out of King Dedede!

He then drives forward, but stops to see Meta Knight in his way.

Dedede demands, "Outta my way Meta Knight!"

"Sire, it is my duty to warn you. Kirby has great power now," Meta Knight calmly says.

"Yeah, well who's the king around here, you or me?" Dedede questions.

"Move it or lose it!" Escargoon adds.

"It pains me to do this sire, but I am afraid I must," Meta Knight says.

Then Meta Knight kicks the tank and it rolls away.

Dedede and Escargoon scream as they roll away, "What's happening?!/We're going backwards!.. I know that! Hit the brake!/I don't know. We're gonna crash!.. Do something!/Like what?!.. Break my fall!"

Then the tank explode on the bottom of the hill with Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and meta Knight watching.

Emmy crosses her arms, "I saw Dedede and Escargoon deserves it."

"You can say that again," Tiff replies.

Then Emmy walks away to see Kirby again. Once Emmy is gone, tiff can get on to the questioning.

Tiff firmly asks, "Hey Meta Knight. Who you trying to protect here, King Dedede or Kirby?"

"I am a loyal subject of the king. Why would I help Kirby?" Meta Knight questions.

"That's just what we're trying to figure out," Tuff says.

Then Tiff says, "Kabu told us about Nightmare Enterprises, but I bet you could tell us a whole lot more."

"Like why are you suspicious about Emmy?" Tuff asks.

"Someday," Meta Knight answers.

Fololo and Falala fly with Kirby in their arms. Tiff and Tuff turn back to see Kirby with the pair.

Tiff says, "Well then. We'll find out about Kirby and Emmy, one way or another."

Fololo and Falolo hold Kirby up and the little Star Warrior smiles with glee.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Dark and Stormy Knight

On a sunny day, things aren't going well. Dedede and Escargoon are in the Minister's home of the castle, and they're all are arguing in anger.

"Quiet!" Dedede shouts in anger.

The arguing stops to reveal Sir Ebrum and Lady Like sitting on the couch with cups of tea. Tuff is sitting on a separate chair. Tiff is standing in front of Emmy to protect her. Dedede and Escargoon are not pleased and have Waddle Dee guards in the room. The two villains walk to the girls.

Dedede points to Emmy, "You're hiding something from me!"

Tiff turns with a huff while Emmy turns her head in concern making Dedede frustrated.

"Please Your Majesty, calm down," Ebrum says.

"Use your brain instead of your mouth," Like says. Then sips her tea while Embrum tries to shush her.

"Sir Ebrum. Lady Like. This here daughter of yours and her friend are holding information from me. They keepin' secrets about Kirby!"

"You've been aiding aliens, you traitor," Escargoon says.

Tuff run to the duo but tiff holds him back as he screams, "Well if she's a traitor prove it!"

The two then laughs.

"It just so happens I got proof right here," Dedede says, reaching into his pocket.

"This picture look familiar?" Dedede questions showing Kirby with the octopus monster.

The children gasp.

"That's Kirby beatin' the monster!" Tuff says.

The children remember the day Kirby comes to Cappy town and defeated the octopus monster and transform into Fire Kirby

Dedede tears the photo and says, "Now what you got to say for yourselves?"

However, everyone is looking at the photos

"That Kirby is really photogenic," Like says, holding a photo

Ebrum asks holding another, "Did you use a digital camera, sire?"

Irritated, Dedede screams, "Listen here!"

That catches everyone's attention.

"You three think you're smart, don't ya? Well I'm a lot smarter," Dedede says, glaring at the kids.

Then shows them a picture of Kirby's ship, "Kirby ain't goin' nowhere without this!"

"He's has a point about that, but Dedede is not as smart as he thinks he is," Emmy says in thought.

Then Dedede says, "And I especially got my eye you and your boyfriend."

Emmy gulps quietly in concern to hear Dedede saying this comment.

Sometime later, Dedede walks in his throne room.

"I'll show them kids. If I can't earn respect, I'll just by it… from Nightmare Enterprises," Dedede says, approaching his throne.

Then sits down and activates the TV and the servicing system.

The salesman appears on TV and says, "King Dedede. You're looking very-"

But Dedede says, "Cut the bunk. I want you to send me a monster that can get rid of Kirby and that girl, Emmy in a flash."

"Well what a shocking coincidence, sire. We happen to have a brand new monster that's absolutely electrifying," The Salesman says.

Then leans close and whispers, "It's a huge thunderstorm monster, called Kracko."

"Kracko? All right!" Dedede satisfied with the monster.

"You're gonna love it, king! And this monster is humongous! As you know, we usually deliver monsters via the internet, but we'll have to deliver Kracko by air," The Salesman says.

"Do what you have to, just get it here!" Dedede says.

Unknown to Dedede, Meta Knight has been listening and seeing the conversation through the crack of the door. Meta Knight closes the door. Then turns to see Tuff

Tuff walks down the hall to see Meta Knight, and asks, Hey Meta Knight. How's it going?"

"Very badly," Meta Knight answers walking past him.

Tuff stops and asks, "Hmm? Very… badly..?"

Tuff quickly runs after Meta Knight, and calls out, "Wait!"

Tuff stops to see Meta Knight stops.

"Where are Tiff and Emmy?" Meta Knight asks.

"They went to see Kirby. Tuff answers.

Then asks, Why? What's the matter?"

"Then they are all in danger. We must find them before it is too late," Meta Knight says, and walks off.

"Huh?! Too late?!" Tuff asks, confused.

At Kirby's house, it seems like a nice day. In Kirby's home, Torkori is having Kirby making his bed.

"Come on junior. Double time. Put some muscle in your muscle and get that bed made! Lazy daisy!" Torkori orders as Kirby tries his best to make the bed.

Just then, Tiff's voice comes up, asking, "Who is?"

"He is!" Torkori answers.

"Wrah!" Torkori squeaks, realizing it's Tiff's voice.

Tiff and Emmy are looking through Kirby's window to see what's going on Then the bird whistles to act innocent.

Emmy firmly says, "We already you're ordering him around."

Tiff leans in the window, "Hey! Kirby's not here to help you!"

"I'm trying to help Kirby! He may be a Star Warrior, but he's no first class space cadet," Torkori says.

The girls look inside to see Kirby trying to fix the pillow. Then rolls off the pillow and on the bed.

"See?" Torkori replies.

Annoyed, Tiff says, "Kirby, outside!"

Kirby rolls off his bed and walks outside to see the girls.

"First Torkori took your house, and now he has you making his bed for him. That isn't right," tiff says.

"Poyo?" Kirby asks.

Torkori flies outside, and says, "Don't try puttin' ideas in his head!"

"He likes to keep that place empty!" Torkiro adds, landing on Kirby's head.

Kirby and Torkori begin laughing, but Tiff is glaring at the bird.

Tiff demands, "Get back inside!"

Torkori hurries back inside and closes the door. Kirby begins to head inside too, but Emmy grabs him

Emmy places Kirby back on the ground and says, "No Kirby, not you!"

"Help us, Kirby. There are a lot of things about you I wanna-" Tiff says.

But a dragonfly lands on Tiff's hands, catching his attention. He runs one side of Tiff then runs on the other side. He then pounces on Tiff's head to catch the dragon fly, but it flies off. Then the bug flies away.

Emmy giggles and picks up Kirby, "Kirby, you're so cute and silly.

Tiff sighs, "It's no use, is it. It's just like talking to a baby."

"I think Kirby is a cute little baby," Emmy says.

"Poyo," Kirby happily says.

"I guess," Tiff says with a sigh.

Suddenly, gray clouds begin to form in the sky as lightning flashes. Just then, lighting begins to crash down to the three friends. The three begin to dodge and now make a run for it. As they run as fast as they can, the lighting continue to attack them. The three continue to run as fast as they can. Kirby then trips on a root and falls down. Tiff and Emmy turn to see Kirby has fallen. Just then, the lighting hits the tree creating a big explosion sending Kirby flying. Tiff and Emmy are able to find Kirby in the water.

The girls gasp and ask ,"Are you okay?"

But the storm is coming at them.

"Come on. It's coming this way," Tiff says, pulling Kirby out of the water.

Emmy holds Kirby in her arms and the girls begin to run away. However, the lighting began to chase them. The girls run in different directions and the lighting is able to electrocute them a little.

"This isn't just a lightning storm," Tiff says.

The girls hear the thunder and turn to see it coming for them.

The girls scramble their feet as Emmy screams, "Run guys!"

Meanwhile the mayor and his wife are out on a drive in the car. They both see Tiff, Emmy, and Kirby running away from the thunder. The three are trying not to get zapped as they run away. However, the lighting zaps the married couple.

Then the three run into town and the first place they run to is Kawasaki's restaurant.

In the restaurant, Kawasaki walks with a tray saying, "Restroom's for customers only."

But Kirby and the girls run past him. Then Kawasaki gets electrocuted.

In a fortune teller shop, Mabel sees what is happening to Kawasaki.

"I see a very shocking event…" Mabel says.

The three run through the building and she gets electrocuted too.

In his building, Mr. Curio is putting the last piece of bone on his

After placing the bone on it, Curio happily says, "I have finally reconstructed the rare Triceratops Cappyosis."

The three then run through the store and the lighting hit the bone knocking the whole skeleton down, much to Curio's dismay.

At his station, Bookum has a Cappy behind bars.

"I just heard from the DA. He's handing down new charges," Bookum says.

The three then run past the bounding and Bookum, is shocked by the lighting too. The three end up running all over Cappy Town and someone, but the three friends are getting zapped.

Tiff is able to ditch the lighting storm, but notice Kirby and Emmy are gone.

"Tiff! Where'd Kirby and Emmy go?" Tuff asks, running to his sister.

"I don't know, We got separated over at the-" Tiff answers, pointing to the last place they've been through.

But is interrupted when Dedede drives the Tank with Escargoon to where the lighting storm and past the siblings.

"Hey look here up ahead. That's Kirby and Emmy's with him. Let's watch this," Dedede says.

"Why not… I got nothin' better to do," Escargoon says, unamused.

Dedede has his tank come to a stop.

Running down the street, Kirby and Emmy are running away as Dedede and Escargoon are laughing. However, their laughing come to a stop to see the pair running around them

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dedede panics.

"Get lost!" Escargoon screams.

Kirby and Emmy continue to run and hop over Dedede's tank. Kirby hides behind a compartment, and Emmy stops to see him go inside. Before Emmy can get Kirby out, Dedede drives backward past the twins and head to the castle. They manage to drive forward.

"What's Kracko firing at us for?!" Dedede screams.

Escargoon shouts, "I don't know! I'm as shocked as you are!"

Kirby peeks out of the compartment as Emmy is holds on to a pipe next to it. At the same time, Escargoon drives the tank up the hill back to the castle.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Dedede screams.

As they approach the caste, the drawbridge is going down.

Dedede holds onto Escargoon's eyestalks, "Step on it! We'll be squeezed!"

"You're tellin' me!" Escargoon shotus.

Escargoon continues to drive but the lighting bolt hits the ground making them fly in the air until they reach the drawbridge. However, the lighting his the bridge and the tank falls to the ground. Dedede and Escargoon are able to swim up the water. Soon, kirby and Emmy reach the surface making Dedede and Escargoon scream at sight. Kirby and Emmy scramble out of the moat before the lightning can hit, but hits the moat where the devil duo are. Then the two head to the hill.

In the throne room, Dedede is having a word with the salesman.

"Just give it time. It'll get the job done," the salesman says.

Dedede sneezes and shivers with an ice bag on his head. Falling into the moat has given him a cold.

"No way, Hosé! You take it back!" Dedede says.

The Salesman laughs and holds a contract saying, "Sorry Your Majesty, but our contract states that Kracko can't be sent back-o."

"That's a low-down dirty-" Dedede says, and sneezes.

Soon the storm surrounds the sky of Cappy Town. Everyone looks at the sky in concern.

On the hill, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala.

Tiff calls out, "Kirby! Emmy! Where are ya?"

"What if the monster got them?" Tuff asks.

Tiff turns to the twins, "Fololo, Falala, split up and look for them.

"Right," Fololo says.

Falala says, "I bet Kirby's hiding somewhere. We'll find him Tiff.

Fololo and Falala go off in one direction while Tiff and Tuff take the other direction.

Fair to some ancient ruin, Emmy and Kirby are able to find a place to hide away from the storm. They are hiding under a stone bridge far in the ancient ruins.

They hears Tiff calling out, "Kirby! Emmy! Kirby! Emmy!

Kirby is too frightened by the storm that he is shaking and is unable to say a single word. Emmy hugs Kirby and rubs his head. Kirby pulls Emmy to a hug with fear in his eyes. Emmy feels the same way. For once since she's been in this world, tears begin to fall down her face.

Meanwhile, the group of friends continue to find Kirby and Emmy, but no luck. Tuff runs to Tiff who is on a stump, and the flying twins after his search

"No luck, Tiff. I don't know where Kirby or Emmy could be," Tuff says.

Tiff sighs, "I don't blame them. That monster'd make anybody hide."

"Yeah. Poor Kirby," Tuff says.

"And poor Emmy," Falala adds.

"Well, only one thing can help," Tiff says.

Tuff turns his head to his sister with a confused look

Tiff jumps off the stump and runs off as she says, "You guys wait here!"

Tiff reaches the statue of Kabu and Kabu Canyon,

When she reaches him, Tiff says, "Kabu? I need-"

But Kabu says, "Do not speak. We are not alone."

Tiff becomes surprised to hear they aren't alone. She peeks to a hole below Kabu to a secret room. To her surprise, she can see Meta Knight standing in front of a polished stone slab that the Warp Star is on. Curious, Tiff decides to walk down the stairs to talk to him.

Downstairs, Tiff asks, "Why are you here?"

"I knew you would have Emmy bring it here," Meta Knight says,

Tiff gasps. Meta Knight turns to show Tiff the Warp Star

"The Warp Star. You and Emmy brought it here to keep it safe and secret," Meta Knight says.

"Well, after Kirby beat that Octopus monster, it shrunk back down again. And then, the star flew back into Emmy's hand. We couldn't keep it back at the castle," Tiff says.

"A wise decision," Meta Knight says. Then begins to take his leave.

Tiff calls out, "Meta Knight! Wait."

That makes Meta Knight come to a stop.

Tiff asks, "Just how much do you know about Kirby? And how much you know about Emmy?"

"Much, perhaps. Or perhaps very little," Meta Knight

Tiff commands, "Tell me what you know about Kirby and Emmy!"

But Meta Knight isn't responding.

"Please?" Tiff asks.

Meanwhile, the storm continues to swirl clouds in the sky. Kirby and Emmy look at the sky, Kirby turns around with a determined look on his face. On the bridge, Tuff, Fololo, Falala are searching for Kirby. They look over the bridge, they see Kirby running out from under the bridge with Emmy after him.

Tuff calls out, "Kirby! Wait!"

"Kirby!" Emmy scream chasing Kirby.

Tuff screams, "Kirby! Emmy! Look out!"

Just then, the lightning begins to chase Kirby. The thunder continues to fire at him. Luckily, Kirby narrowly reaches a hole and drives in before the lightning can hit him.

Tuff and Emmy scream, Kirby!"

Back in the secret room under Kabu, Meta Knight and Tiff continue the conversation

Meta Knight says, "This is not a storm. It is a monster, brought here by King Dedede. It is called Kracko."

"Kracko?" Tiff asks.

"The king is jealous and suspicious of Kirby," Meta Knight says, walking to the slab with the Warp Star on it.

"But what about Emmy? Why go after her?" Tiff asks.

"The king has resentment towards her because of her compassion for Kirby and how she defends him. He will do anything to get rid of them," Meta Knight

He turns around, and says, "So he has been ordering monsters.."

"I know. Kabu told me," Tiff says.

Then Meta Knight says, "There is a company. They call it… Nightmare Enterprises. It was created thousands of years ago, by one known as NME. NME's goal is to conquer the entire universe. To do this, he created legions of monsters and sent them throughout the galaxies. But they were challenged. Those who loved freedom fought mightily against the monsters. They formed armies, and called themselves Star Warriors."

As Meta Knight explains, the vision of the monster known as NME creates monster and send them to a green planet. Suddenly, Meta Knight along with other warriors fight the monsters.

"We battled bravely, but NME's monster warriors outnumbered the Star Warriors. Our ranks dwindled until only one Star Warrior remained," Meta Knight shows.

After the invasion, the city has been destroyed and Meta Knight is the only one left.

"I was alone, injured, but alive. I had survived, and luckily, a spark of hope survived with me," Meta Knight adds.

The vision shows a twinkle in the sky, and Meta Knight is riding on his silver star ship, similar to Kirby's yellow one.

"Hope?" Tiff asks.

"Yes. The hope that I would not be the last warrior," Meta Knight says, picking up the Warp Star.

"It was my hope that young warriors would appear. Warriors with new strength and new spirit. Warriors who would battle to defeat NME. That is why I came to this planet, to serve King Dedede," Meta Knight adds.

"To serve King Dedede? Why would you want to work for somebody like him?" Tiff asks, confused.

Meta Knight puts the Warp Star down, "Starships are designed to automatically fly warriors to planets where monsters are detected.

Then walks peacefully away, "The king likes monsters, so I hoped a young warrior would come here."

"You were right Meta Knight. Kirby came here," Tiff happily says.

"Yes, but too soon," Meta Knight says.

Tiff becomes confused, "Huh?

Then Meta Knight says, "Kirby's starship detected the king's monster, but Kirby was not scheduled to awaken for another 200 years. That is why his ship crash landed. He is totally untrained. He cannot speak. He can barely think!"

"Then Kirby is just a baby…" Tiff says, realizing that Kirby is young.

"Yes, but luckily he has great natural abilities. If he develops them properly, he may be able to defeat NME. And I can help him," Meta Knight

"Then you are gonna help Kirby, aren't you?" Tiff asks.

"My help will not be enough to make him a warrior," Meta Knight says, making Tiff confused.

Meta Knight turns to Tiff and holds his hand out to her, "Kirby will also need your help."

"The Warp Star is the source of Kirby's power," Meta Knight says, making Tiff turns to the star.

"He has only to see it to get his power. But he is unable to guard it for himself!" Meta Knight adds, walking to the star.

Then turns to Tiff, "It can only be kept safe by ones who truly loves and cares for him."

Tiff angrily asks, "Well I kept it safe so far, didn't I?!"

"Yes, so far. But this monster is much more powerful than the others. Perhaps too powerful for even the Warp Star to help Kirby defeat it," Meta Knight says.

This makes Tiff concern.

But Meta Knight says, "But Kirby will also need Emmy's help."

"Emmy's help?" Tiff asks.

"I've noticed when Kirby fought Blocky and Bugzzy, Emmy's hands glow along with the Warp Star giving Kirby power. Emmy's strong compassion, love, friendship, and belief for Kirby is what gives him strength and power up the Warp Star," Meta Knight says.

"But what could this mean?" Tiff asks.

"It means, that girl becomes part of the source for Kirby's power. She is destined to become a Star Warrior who will stand by Kirby's side. It will take both you and Emmy to protect Kirby and the Warp Star," Meta Knight says.

Tiff is in shocked. Emmy might be destined to stand by Kirby's side to help him battle. All she has to do is believe in him and love him. What concerns Tiff is that Emmy's love for Kirby also makes her a target for Dedede and his monsters.

Back at the storm by the ruins, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala are at the hole where Kirby and Emmy are. They look to see the storm is still in the sky

"Kirby, why don't you just try and suck it up?" Tuff suggests.

"Tuff's right! You can't keep running away forever," Fololo replies.

Kirby looks down and feeling sad. He's still a little frightened from earlier.

"You'll never know unless you try, Kirby," Tuff says.

Emmy rubs Kirby's head, "I know that you're still scared, but I know that you can face it."

Encouraged, Kirby runs out of the hole to fight the bad storm. Kirby runs to the top of the hill and begins to inhale it, but the storm is too high for him to reach. Then the lighting begins to attack, and Kirby runs away to avoid it

"Kirby!" Tuff and Emmy scream.

Then they chase after him.

Kirby continue to run and dodge away from the frightening storm. Kirby continues to run to find a safe place to hide. Before he can get much further, Dedede's tank appears from a broken wall and the duo begins to chase Kirby with the lighting storm. Kirby runs as fast as he can to dodge the two attacks.

Dedede laughs, and says, "Stay on his tail no matter what, Escargoon."

As Kirby runs, he can see a large broken wall in front of him and the tank. Kirby jumps on the wall and bounces off like a ninja. The tank Dedede and Escargoon on ram the wall and crashed. The next moment the evil duo is buried under the bricks and debris of the wall. Then Kirby continue running. Then the lighting continue chasing him.

Meta Knight and Tiff run up to hill to see Kirby is begin attacked.

"Kirby!" Tiff screams.

Tiff turns her head back and prays, "Please hurry Kabu. Send Kirby the Warp Star."

At Kabu's canyon, Kabu opens it mouth as it says, "Warp Star!"

When Kabu opens its mouth, the Warp Star floats at the mouth, and flies out. Kirby continues to run from the thunder storm's lighting. Tiff becomes worried for Kirby, but looks behind her to see the Warp Star flying this way

"All right!" Tiff cheers.

The Warp Star flies down and is able to save Kirby from being struck by lighting. The Warp Star reaches Kirby and the little pink warrior grabs on to the end. Then Kirby flies in the air with the Warp Star

"Hooray! Hooray!" Tiff cheers and laughs for joy.

Tuff, Emmy, Fololo and Falala are able to join them at the same location. Then with the Warp Star, Kirby begins to fly into the vortex.

"You have done well. You hold the power to summon the Warp Star," Meta Knight says.

Soon, Tiff become concern, "Uh, yeah… But can Kirby beat Kracko…"

"I hope he can, that storm is really strong," Emmy adds.

The children look at each other with concerns and look at the giant storm. In the storm, Kirby is flying on the Warp Star deeper inside with determination. Soon enough, Kirby is able to fly to the center to see the monster, Kracko. The monster is a cloud with one blur colored eye and yellow spikes. Kirby flies around it with the Warp Star. Kracko begins to attack by sending lighting. Kirby tries to dodge the lighting as best as he could. Kirby then gets electrocuted and begins to fall from the sky.

Outside the vortex, everyone is waiting to see what's happening. They then notices an object falling from the sky, and that object is Kirby

Tiff gasps, "Oh no!"

"Kirby!" Emmy worriedly says.

Just then, Emmy's hands begin to glow bright. Soon the Warp Star admitting the same glow flies down and catches Kirby. The little warrior wakes up instantly

Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy cheer, "Yeah!"

Just then, Kracko launches a large lighting bolt at Kirby, but the little warrior dodges out of the way. Sadly, he is over the ground and the lighting lands on the ground in the middle of the group. They jump out of the way in fright.

At a closer distance, Kirby begins to suck up the cloud. Kirby continues to inhale the storm with all his might, and Kracko begins to be sucked.

Tiff says to herself, "You can do it, Kirby. You can do it."

"You can do it Kirby. I know you can," Emmy says as her hands continues to glow.

Kirby continues to inhale the cloud until he stops after inhaling a lot of it. Then exhale the cloud at the center of the storm. The kids look to see the fight

Then the three happily cheer, "Yeah!"

Soon the storm disappears to reveal Kracko.

"Look, it's Kracko," Tiff says.

"Whoa!" Tuff says.

"I remember that monster now. It was trying to electrocute Kirby, but it was trying to hurt me too," Emmy says in thought.

Everyone look up in the sky to see a fight is going on. Kracko begins to make storm like lighting bolts. Kirby begins to dodge the attack. Then Kracko makes more of them. Kirby then begins to dodge the attacks. When Kirby sees one heading towards him, Kirby inhales and swallows the lighting bolt.

Tiff gasps in shock.

"He sucked up the lightning!" Tuff shouts in shock.

After swallowing the lighting sword, Kirby jumps up and begins to transform. Soon, Kirby has transformed into Sword Kirby. The kids are happy to see Kirby has transformed.

"Sword Kirby," Meta Knight says.

"All right!" Tiff cheers.

"Come on, Sword Kirby!" tuff adds.

Emmy cheers, "We're rooting for you!"

Kirby flies to fight Kracko. Kracko launches lighting bolts, but he dodges.

Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon are able to come out of the debris

Dedede angrily looks around, "Where's that little meatball at?"

Escargoon looks up and says, "Hey, look."

They both end up getting electrocuted. The fight against Kirby and Kracko is still happening as the monster tries to launch lighting at Kirby.

Dedede and Escargoon chant, "Go Kracko go Kracko go Kracko!"

Kirby continues to dodge the lighting from Kracko. Kirby flies around the monster and gives him a sword beam. The attack slices through making the monster feel vulnerable. Kirby then performs the same attack and slices through Kracko. Then does it multiple times. Finally, Kirby sword beam carries the final blow and slices Kracko in half. Soon the monster explode.

Dedede screams in tears as he bonks Escargoon on the head, "Kirby cracked Kracko!"

The group look to see what is happening. Soon, the storm clouds disappears and clear skies and sunshine return to Cappy Town. Everyone is happy.

Kirby then lands the Warp Star close to the ground and hops on the grass. He is back to normal

"Kirby," tiff calls out.

Kirby looks at see Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, Fololo, and Falala hurrying to him

Tuff cheers Yay Kirby!

Kirby waves to him and Emmy gives him a hug. Soon, Kirby, Tiff, and Emmy see the Warp Star heading back to Kabu Canyon.

Tiff turns to Kirby, "Kirby, just let me know when you need the star treatment."

Emmy giggles as Kirby is looking confused.

Later in the night, Tiff is in her room with Emmy, and the two have an important discussion.

"Me? Destined to be a Star Warrior?" Emmy asks.

"I know. It surprises me too. He said that you partly became the source of Kirby's powers, and that your love and belief charges the Warp Star. that's why your hands glow when you show love and belief to Kirby" Tiff says.

"I never knew. I'm destined to help Kirby and fight alongside him," Emmy says.

"You can say that again," Tiff says.

Tiff yawns, "Let's get to bed and discuss this more another time."

"Okay. Goodnight Tiff," Emmy says.

"Night Emmy," Tiff says.

Soon the girls lay down on the bed and fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beware: Whispy Woods

At King Dedede's castle on a bright sunny day in Cappy Town, the king has hit a snag.

"What do you mean no more monsters till I pay up?!" Dedede asks in shock.

In the throne room, King Dedede is talking to the salesman from Nightmare Enterprises, and he has a problem with them as of now.

"Well according to my calculations, your Nightmare Enterprises account shows and outstanding unpaid balance of 19 million in change, see," The Salesman says, showing what he calculated on the calculator the balance.

But Dedede says, "Why you chiseling cheap! None of your measly monsters K.O Kirby and his friend, and I ain't paying ya!"

"But without our services, how exactly do you plan to defeat the young star warrior and that girlfriend of his?" The Salesman questions.

Dedede shows the Salesman a book, "Read it and weep!"

"A plant encyclopedia?" The Salesman says, confused.

"That Kirby and Emmy are pesky as tumble weed, but I'm gonna mince them into mulch," Dedede says. Then laughs about it.

Outside of Cappy Town in the forest, there are so many animals living there. Ducks, pigs, monkeys, along with the floral that's around them. At the hilltop, Tiff is reading a book about nature to Emmy.

Tiff reads, "Our planet ecosystem is a marvel of symbiotic relationships among all living things large and small."

"Wow! The book is amazing," Emmy says.

"Yeah. Isn't that amazing Kirby," Tiff adds.

But when Tiff and Emmy look around, they can see Kirby isn't here.

"Kirby?" Tiff asks looking around.

Emmy looks around as well, "Kirby."

Tuff gets up and says, "I guess Kirby musta gotten bored and went for a walk or something."

"A walk? He doesn't know his way around here!" Tiff panics.

Emmy says, "I hope he didn't wander off far."

Tiff then opens her backpack to put her book in, but Torkori sticks his head out in anger startling Tiff.

The bird shouts, "Hey watch it! I'm taking a nap in this nap sack."

"Um Torkori, that's a backpack not a nap sack," Emmy says.

"Feels like one to me kid," Torkori says, and lets out a yawn.

"Torkori, where's Kirby?" Tiff asks.

"Just because I'm a bird doesn't mean I have to watch that kid like a hawk," Torkori says.

Tiff calls out, "Kirby! Kirby!"

"Kirby!" Emmy calls out.

Then Tiff says, "Guess we better look for him."

That's what they do. They begin to search for Kirby.

Tiff calls out, "Kirby! Where are ya?!"

"Kirby!" Emmy adds.

Torkori who is sitting on Tiff's backpack says, "Holla all you want, he's too dumb to answer ya."

"Kirby's is a baby, don't be mean," Emmy says.

Tiff stops, "Hey guys, maybe if we could see further, we could find Kirby."

"Torkori fly up there and look around," Tiff commands.

"Alright, but don't get your hopes up," Torkori answers.

The bird flies up in the air to look for Kirby.

Torkori calls out like he doesn't care, "Kirby. Where are you?"

Torkori then black back and says, "Well looks like he's gone for good. Let's go home."

"You might not care about Kirby, but we do and we're not going home till we find him," Tiff says.

"I agree," Emmy says.

"Kirby oughta be easy to see, the pink stands out," Tuff says.

"Come on, let's go find him before it gets dark," Tiff says, leaving the scene.

"Yeah," Tuff agrees.

Tuff and Emmy begin to follow Tiff to find their pink friend.

Torkori lands on Tuff's head, and says, "There should have been a picnic not a search party."

As Tiff and the others are trying to find their friend. Kirby is staring at the clouds and the sky on a big rock. Soon, he sees something that catches his eye, a big apple. Kirby eats an apple. Then, he finds and eats another one. Soon, Kirby is following and eating a trail of apples. Kirby even eats an apple before Rick can.

Rick says, "Hey mate, I have my eye on that one."

Then Kirby heads off without a comment.

"That Kirby can drive a dingo dingy," Rick says with a sigh.

Kirby then follows and eats the trail of apples he sees. As Kirby goes in the woods Melman is walking by while Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and Torkori see him entering the woods.

"What's he doing?" Tuff asks.

"It looks like he's eating," Tiff says.

Emmy giggles, "He's eating apples."

"That kid's a hog not a hero," Torkori comment.

Rick comes over, and says, "Kirby's gonna inhale every piece of fruit in the forest if you don't stop him."

"Let's move it," Tiff says, running ahead.

"See ya Rick," Tuff says.

"Bye," Emmy says.

"Adios," Torkori says.

Then the three follow Tiff into the forest.

"Hey wait! Don't go into." Rick panics to warn them, but they already entering the forest.

Rick sighs and turns to see Melman, "Oh good day."

Rick runs to Melman and says, "We hardly see you out here Mr. Melman. Making a delivery?"

"Yes. I just made a special delivery for King Dedede," Melman answers.

"That junk mail," Rick remarks with a grin.

But Melman says, "Oh I wouldn't know anything about that. I don't read the mail, I just deliver it."

"I wasn't implying that you've read the letters, but ain't you intended to take a sneak peek once in a while," Rick says.

"That would violate the Melman mailman oalf. That's just the kind of thing honest mailman try to snaps out," Melman says.

In the woods, tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and Torkori are searching for Kirby who is already inside.

"Kirby!" Tiff calls out.

"Come on out Kirby!" Tuff adds.

Emmy shouts, "Kirby!"

"Kirby, it's time to go!" Tiff adds.

Then Tuff says, "Yeah! We're gonna miss supper! We gotta eat too you know!"

Torkori lands at the tree, and says, "I say we pack it in."

"Yeah. Maybe Kirby finally got full and went back home," tuff says.

Emmy says, "Kirby never gets full."

"But he can't go around eating apples forever," Tuff says.

Emmy giggles, "With his appetite, it's very unlikely."

"That boy's got a bottomless belly," Tokori comments.

Since it's been brought up, Tiff thinks, "I never really thought about where all the food and stuff that Kirby sucks up goes. The only thing that I can think of is another dimension."

"You think so?" Tuff asks.

"Could be," Tiff says.

"It sounds like a possibility. Even I wonder where all the stuff he sucks up goes," Emmy replies.

Suddenly, they all hear cawing and look up to see crows flying in the sky as the sky is orange and yellow color.

"It's getting late. Let's go back to town, maybe Chief Bookem can help us," Tiff says.

Tiff goes walking as tuff asks, "Where ya going?"

"To Cappy Town," tiff says.

But Tuff says, "Not we gotta go back the way we came in and that's over this way."

You're both fishing without a hook, it's that way," Torkori says, pointing to a different direction.

Emmy says, "I think we're lost too."

Emmy and the others look around to see if there's a way back home, but the forest looks the same from every direction. Tiff and Tuff realizes.

Tiff worriedly says, "You know where I think we are."

"We're lost in Whispy Woods," Tuff adds.

"Whispy Woods. Oh no," Emmy says in thought and has a scared voice.

Tiff looks around, "Wonder how we get out of here."

The only thing I knew about these parts is what Who told me," Torkori says, shaking like a leaf.

Torkori remembers his friend, Who says, "Whatever you do, don't go into Whispy Woods Forest. There are so many trees there that look alike that you can never tell where you're going. If you made one wrong turn, you'll find yourself flying around in circles. I've heard stories about birds who flew in and never flew out."

"Hmm hum, they must all be turkeys," Torkori comments.

"Maybe so. But in Whispy woods, you're done chicken," Who remarks.

Torkori still shakes due to what Who warns him about the woods.

"Torkori chill out," Tuff says.

"We need you to fly above the trees. When you find a way out, come back and get us," Tiff says.

Torkori continues to shake and asks, "Who me?"

"Yes you. Quit shaking and star flapping," Tuff says.

"Look at the bright side, you won't have to be in the forest during the time," Emmy says, trying to encourage him.

"Um, that's a good point you made. I'll try," Torkori says, still sounding scared.

Torkori flies above the trees and flies off to look for Cappy Town and a way out.

Tiff worriedly says in thought, "If Torkori doesn't find a way out of Whispy Woods, we might be stuck here forever."

Back in the living quarters of the castle, Lady Like is getting worried for the kids. They haven't been home for awhile and it's already dark outside.

Lady Like says, "I wonder where my husband can be."

"I'm right here," Ebrum answers.

Lady Like screams getting started.

Ebrum asks, "What's the matter my dear?"

"Well, if you took that news out of that newspaper, you see that Tiff, Emmy, and Tuff hadn't come home yet," Like says.

"Really?" Embrum asks, folding his paper.

"Oh, I wish they didn't go with Kirby," Like says.

"Kirby?" Ebrum asks, confused.

Like sterly says, "That dirty Dedede and his sneaky snail are trying to get rid of Kirby, and having Emmy involved in all of this."

Dedede fake coughs startling the couple to see the royal pain and his snail.

Dedede says, "Just thought we drop by and say a neighborly how do you do."

"Hope we're not intruding on a family dysfunction," Escargoon adds.

Ebrum says, "And unexpected honor.

But like says, "I'm very glad that the both of you are here, your highness."

Dedede and Escargoon look at her.

"At least we can keep an eye out on," Like says.

But Ebrum says, "What my wife means to say that we don't get a chance to see you enough your majesty."

"Yeah, whatever," Dedede says.

Then asks, "Say where are those kids of yours and their friend?"

"Actually, we don't know," Ebrum says.

Eacargoon says, "I wouldn't worry as long as they're not wandering out in the woods somewhere."

Then the two chuckle at the remark.

Still trapped in Whispy woods in the middle of the night, Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy are sitting by the apple tree.

Tuff turns to his sister, "Hey Tiff."

"Yeah what?" Tiff replies.

"You think Torkori found the way back to Cappy Town yet?" Tuff asks.

"Maybe. I just hope he didn't go home and fell asleep," Tiff says.

Tuff stands and throw punches, "If he forgot about us, I'll kick him in the.

Suddenly, Tiff hears something and covers Tuff's mouth. Emmy looks around to hear the strange noise. Tiff then removes her hand from Tuff's mouth

Tuff asks, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, but I think there's something out there," Tiff answers.

The kids look to hear a strange sound coming from the trees. They can't tell where it's coming from. Suddenly, they hear the location and join together in a fright. Then hear the movement of the grass behind it and turn to the direction.

Tiff says, "Let's get it."

Tuff grabs a stick and looks to see the thing coming closer. Tuff then runs over to attack. However, he ends up hitting Kirby on the head and Tuff falls back. Kirby walks back and falls on his bottom.

"Kirby," Emmy says.

Tuff falls back as Tiff says, "What a relief."

Then the kids walk to Kirby.

"You should have snuck up on us like that," Tiff sternly says.

"Yeah, Tiff's right. If your head wasn't so squishy, I could have hurt it," Tuff says.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Kirby," Tiff says.

Kirby looks down feeling a little guilty. Then pops out a cloud in the shape of an apple. Soon, Tiff, tuff, and Emmy begin laughing. Kirby is confused, but begins laughing.

Emmy picks Kirby, "Promise us you won't go wandering off, okay?"

"Poyo," Kirby happily answers.

Suddenly the group hears Torkori screaming and turn to see him flying around the tree.

Tiff calls out, "Torkori!"

Torkori comes to a stop and lands on the ground.

He flaps to Kirby and happily says, "Well, at least we found Kirby."

"We're the ones who found Kirby thank you," Tiff says.

"More like he found us," Emmy replies.

Then Tuff says, "What took ya so long to get here Torkori? You found the way back to Cappy Town didn't ya?"

"Yeah. I found it, but it ain't easy to hang on to. When I got up on the tree line, I seen it clear as day. Figure I stream on back and head home. Problem was, I got lost again. Suddenly couldn't find my bearings. Kept getting dark, couldn't tell one tree from another. Luckily, I kept my cool. And that's the story," Torkori says, and lies about keeping his cool.

"You were screaming and flying like crazy," Emmy bluntly says.

"You'll have better luck if you try again," Tuff says.

Torkori looks down, and gets crazy, "No sir! No way! My wings are too tired!"

Tiff walks past them and clucks like a chicken, mostly because she believes Torkori's a chicken.

Tiff brings out her sleeping back and says, "Well roll out your sleeping bags, it looks like we're camping here tonight."

Tuff cheers with excitement.

"Alright, but if you start swapping ghost stories count me out," Torkori says.

Sometime later, the group set up their tents and sleeping bags. Emmy even made a campfire out of a small hole, woods, and a rock barrier. There is also a few cups of water and dirt beside it.

"Oh well, at least we have a campfire," Tiff says.

Tiff turns to Emmy, "That's a great job you did with the fireplace."

"My mom taught it to me. She said that it's good to have a rock wall so the fire won't spread. She also said it's good to have water and sand nearby so we can put it out. That way we won't start a forest fire," Emmy says.

"Your mom sounds like she has the right idea in protecting nature," Tiff says.

Emmy smiles, "She does."

She looks up, "I hope the fireplace isn't too close to the tree."

"I doesn't look like it," Tiff says.

"I wish we had something to roast over it," Tuff says.

Kirby then looks at Torkori making the bird scream and fear and fly on the tent.

Torkori screams, "Keep your hands off! I'm no weenie!"

Tiff giggles, "Kirby's hungry again better watch out."

"He wants to have a friend for dinner," Tuff adds.

Then Emmy and the cappies begin laughing.

"Very funny, ha ha ha! But no matter how hungry you get. I'm not on the menu junior," Torkori says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Put out your fire."

The kids become startled.

"Did you just say something Tuff?" Tiff asks.

"No. Not me," Tuff says, nervously says.

Then someone says in anger, "Put it out!"

"It's close by," Tuff says.

"Do you think he means the fire?" Emmy asks.

Emmy rushes to the fire and grabs the cups of water and pour them on the fire to put it out. She then puts the dirt on it. Then grabs a stick to move the fire until it's out.

"It's probably our imaginations. It's probably a good idea to the fire out and get to sleep," Tiff says.

Suddenly, a voice says, "I know why you've come here."

Just then, large roots begins to come out of the ground and sealing them up.

Tiff says, "They're tree roots."

"Run for your lives!" Torkori screams as he tries to fly away, but intervene when a tree root hits him.

The roots continues to grow and destroy their tent. They try to run, but aren't able to get away.

"We're trapped," Emmy worriedly says.

Suddenly, they hear a sound and turns to the giant apple tree. Just then, a pair of eyes, sharp nose and a mouth appears on the tree.

Emmy becomes surprised and says in thought, "Whispy!"

"You must be Whispy Woods?" Tiff suspects.

"Hey, we've heard all about you," Tuff adds.

Torkori rubs his feathers as he begs, "Don't hurt me Whispy, I ain't no woodpecker."

"Me hurt you? You've all come here to destroy me," The tree Whispy says.

"Destroy you?" Tuff asks in shock.

"Why would we do that?" Tiff asks.

"I know all about you. A friend of mine told me about your plan to destroy me," Whispy says.

"Who could that me?" Tiff asks.

Emmy looks at Kirby as the little warrior lets out a, "Poyo."

"Believe me Whispy, we didn't come here to destroy anything," Tiff says.

"Oh is that so? Then why did you come here and start a fire beheif me?" Whispy questions.

"We just made the fire because we were camping. Emmy also have water and dirt close by so we can put it out," Tuff says.

Tiff clears her throat, "Let's start from scratch, I'm Tiff and my parents are Sir Embrum and Lady Like. Yeah, and I'm her brother, Tuff."

"I'm Torkori, and I'm one hundred percent pro tree," The bird says, landing on Kirby's head.

"And this gumball's Kirby, and the nice girl who put out the fire is his girlfriend, Emmy," Torkori says.

Emmy blushes and covers her face, "Why does everyone think that?"

"It's an honor to meet a famous tree like you," Tiff says.

Tuff holds out his hand, "Can I shake your branch?"

"Can you um, walk too?" Emmy asks.

However, Whispy angrily says, "You're not fooling me! You came here to destroy Whispy Woods."

"That isn't true, Whispy," Tiff says.

"You burned your fire so close to me that your burned my leaves," Whispy angrily says, refusing to listen.

"Many tree perished because of your fires, now I will punish you for trying to destroy me," Whispy says in anger, and spreads his branches.

"He's mad Torkori," Tuff says.

"Yeah. Well I think this guys bark is worse than its bite," Torkori says.

"You're lucky Emmie put the fire out. Mess with me, and I'll shut that knothole for good" Torkori says.

"That's not nice Torkori," Emmy says.

"I'll show you all! Behold the fruit of your volley," Whispy angrily says.

He soon begins to make apples fall off of the tree.

The kids scream as Torkori screams, "Duck and cover!" multiple times.

Tiff screams, "Kirby, suck them up!"

But Kirby isn't able to because before he could, Whispy's apples are falling from his trees and into Kirby's mouth. Soon the whole area is covered in apples.

Kirby is able to get out of the pile and calmly calls out, "Kirby. Are you okay?"

Suddenly, there is a strange noise, Tuff asks, "What's that?"

Tiff shushes him.

Driving to the tree is the tank that belongs to King Dedede, and Escarogoon is doing the driving. Dedede laughs as the car comes to a stop. Emmy sticks her head out and becomes shocked to see Dedede and Escargoon.

Dedede laughs, "My plan worked. I laid out an apple trail and Kirby and Emmy got buried in an apple-lanche.

"If you hadn't warned me King Dedede, these outlaw would have destroyed Whispy Woods. Thanks to your letter, I stopped them," Whispe says.

"That dang Dedede," Torkori angrily says, as the three hear everything.

Tiff shushes and Tuff covers Torkori's beak.

"I guess you can't protect yourself very well without apples," Escargoon replies.

"Yes it's true, I'm defenseless now. It'll take time for new apples to grow from my branches, but with my enemies gone, I'll be safe," Whispy says.

"You're not safe with Dedede and Escargoon, Whispy," Emmy speaks up.

"Huh?" The duo says confused.

Emmy is able to get out of the apples and stands in front of Whispy with her arms out. This shocked Whispy, he was told that Emmy is a danger to his kind.

"What are you?" Whispy asks.

"You shouldn't believe anything Dedede and Escargoon says. They're just a couple of liars," Emmy says to Whispy.

Then turns to Dedede and Escargoon, "You lied to Whispy saying that we want to destroy the forest, but you're the one who is out to destroy Whispy Woods. But I'm not going to let you."

The says quietly to Whispy, "I'm sorry, I was worried that my fire was too close and I was right. It burned some of your leaves, I'm sorry."

Then Emmy hugs Whispy. Whispy is in shocked to see Emmy hugging him. He's starting to think, maybe… Emmy and her friends aren't the enemy.

Dedede and Escargoon laughs.

Dedede says, "Don't bet on it, little girl."

"We've got a little surprise for you, sappy," Escargoon says.

A mechanical arm opens to reveal a kind of compartment. Then brings out a strange machine. The Dedede pulls on a string to reveal a glowing chainsaw.

"What is that thing?" Whispy asks.

Dedede laughs, "That's my new laser saw!"

"But you don't need a weapon, I've already conquered the marauders," Whispy says.

Emmy panics, "Whispy, Dedede is going to use the saw on you!"

Whispy gasps in shock.

Escargoon says, "The kid's right. Don't you get it yet, the one we're really after is you."

"It first we tried tracking you down ourselves, we never had luck finding ya. But we knew if we just send ya a letter, we could just follow Milman the mailman and he'd lead right to ya," Dedede adds.

"The letter tricked ya. Now get ready to have your trunk struck," Escargoon says.

"Why… Why you want to cut me down?! Whispy angrily says.

Dedede chuckles, "I've got a plan to develop this here lands, but I can't cut down all your leafy little friends, till I cut their leader to logs."

Whispy is shocked, "You're destroying my kingdom!"

"Bingo," Dedede says.

"I'm not letting you cut Whispy down," Emmy says, stands in the way.

Whispy is shocked again to realized Dedede has lied to him. What's more, Emmy is defending him, even though he tried to due her and her friends harm and believed in Dedede's lie

Whispy says, "So what you and your friends said is true. You never wanted to destroy my home. And you were right about the king begin a liar."

Then says in remorse, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were just trying to protect your home. It's true, there are some who destroy trees with fire and stuff, but there are some who wants to protect nature so they can live on." Emmy says.

"Alright, enough with the sappy stuff, we're tearing this tree down and you're in the way," Dedede says.

Escargoon activates the claw and grabs Emmy by the waist. Then begins to pull her. Emmy grabs Whispy by the nose, and tries to hang on.

Emmy is losing her grip, "I… I can't hold on."

Emmy's grips gives weight and she is put in the compartment so she can't escape. With Emmy out of the way, Escargoon reverse the tank and speed forward while Dedede is using his laser saw. With one swoop, Whispy is cut through and falls down. The kids gets thrown due to the fallen tree.

Dedede laughs, "I just love it when I get Dedede-destructive!"

Deep in Whispy Woods, Tiff, Tuff, Torkori, and Kirby are able to get away, but are tired and worried about Emmy who isn't with them and know she has been captured by Dedede and Escargoon.

Tuff asks, "What do we do now, Tiff?"

"Wonder what Dedede up to? What he has to gain from cutting Whispy down," Tiff says, deep in thought and isn't listening Tuff.

"Yo Tiff!" Tuff calls out.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Tiff asks.

Torkori flies to her, "Cut that jab on, we gotta vamoose."

"Poyo. Poyo. Poyo. Poyo," Kirby sadly says.

"Look at him, Kirby worried about Emmy," Tiff says.

Suddenly, more roots creates a cage around them and trapped around three trees.

Just then one face appears on the tree, "You enemies of the forest!"

Then another appears, "You destroyed our king!"

Then a face appears on the third tree, "Now we'll destroy you."

Torkori looks around so see the angry trees. Then a root bumps into Kirby and he letsapples fly out of his mouth.

One of the trees lift one up and asks, "Where did this come from?"

"It comes from inside Kirby. He's been eating apples all day," Tiff answers.

The tree asks, "Did this apple comes from Whispy Woods?"

"I don't know. Kirby probably ate apples from a thousand trees," Tuff says.

"If we found an apple with Whispy's life force," One tree says.

Then the other says, "We could bring him back to life."

"But these apples aren't from Whispy," The third one says.

Then they throw the apples away.

Tiff says, "Hold on! I'm sure Kirby ate one apple from Whispy Woods. Let's try to find it."

"But how?" Tuff asks.

"Well I ain't volunteering," Torkori denies.

However the trees angrily says, "Avenge our king!"

They all grab Kirby with their roots and begin to pull him.

Tiff screams, "Stop! We're not out to destroy your forest! Dedede is!"

"He lied to Whispy saying that so he can cut him down and then destroy the rest of the forest!" tuff says.

"Yeah. Emmy was also trying to save him even though Whispy accused her and us, but Dedede chopped Whispy down and captured our friend! And he's coming this way!" Torkori screams.

Dedede laughs as Escargoon drives the tank. Sadly, he is able to cut down the three trees. The roots that has Kirby weather and died. Then the claw grabs Kirby and puts him in the compartment along with Tiff, Tuff, and Torkori.

Dedede laughs, "now I got Kirby and Emmy right where I want them."

Then Dedede continues to cut the trees down with his laser saw. All the trees screams in agony as they're being chopped down and driving the animals from their home. Through the night and into the morning, Dedede successfully cut all of Whispy Woods down to the ground.

In the morning, everyone in Cappy Town gather on the bridge to see Dedede at work.

"Looks like Dedede is gonna build something," Kawasaki says with his arms crossed.

Bookun says, "This would make a real pretty spot for a new prison.

"Maybe he's gonna build affordable housing," Gus suggests.

Soon Dedede and Escargoon drive away in the tank once Whispy Woods is all chopped down to the Cappies.

Escargoon says, "Listen up peasants, the king's gonna make a proclamation."

Then Dedede holds a mega phone to his face and announces, "Citizens of Dreamland! After careful consideration, I have done decided to turn the former Whispy Woods into my own Private Country Club."

And he has done just that. He build a country club where Whispy Woods once stands. The club sign reads 'Royal Country Club' And the building is yellow in the shape of King Dedede. Soon balloons and birds fly into the sky. And turned the rest of Whispy Woods into a golf course.

The next moment, Escargoon is talking through a microphone and Dedede is standing on stage with another one.

Escargoon announces, "For too long, Dreamland suffered from the lack of a world class golf facility. But once again, our visionary King Dedede has taken wides hip bold action. We now have this taxpayer support closed to the public commonly fertilized course where Whispy Woods once stood."

Everyone is starting to grow concerned and mumbling to themselves about what becomes of Whispy Woods.

Honey comes forward and asks, "What did you to with Whispy?"

"He's at peace. We shoved him through the chip on sprinkle around the shrubbery!" Dedede says.

Tiff and Tuff comes forward with picket signs.

"We protest you lumberjack jerk!" Tiff says.

"Free Kirby and Emmy!" Tuff shouts.

Tiff shouts, "We want Whispy! We want Whispy!"

But Dedede says, "Guards, get these ingrates out of the galley."

The next moment the Waddle Dees surround them with spears.

Tiff says, "Whispy held the life force of the woods. Don't you know it's dangerous to mess with nature."

"Gives a double bogey about that as long as I got my golf course. I got rid of Whispy Woods and now, I'm gonna get rid of your friends too," Dedede says.

He points to see Kirby is on a small golf pole upside down like a gold ball. Emmy is on a golf pole too, but is trapped in a hard plastic ball. Everyone stares to see Dedede is holding the golf club and approaching Kirby while Escargoon is holding a bag full of golf clubs.

Tiff worriedly says, "Please Kirby, you gotta find one of those Whispy apples before it's too late."

Emmy holds her head together as she's trapped in the ball, "Please Kirby, you have to find Whispy's apple. I know you can."

Kirby continues to stare blankly at Emmy's hands. Suddenly, Kirby finds himself in a space of apples. He floats across the space slowly until he sees a glowing red apple. Meanwhile, Dedede is getting ready to hit Kirby like a golf ball. Kirby waves his arms with glee to see the apple coming to him. Before Dedede can hit him, Kirby spits out the glowing red apple and it falls deep in the ground. Dedede loses his balance and almost fall. Then he and Escargoon look at the hole the apple is in.

"What's that?" Dedede asks.

Suddenly, the tree begins to sprout out of the ground in a fast rate.

Dedede exclaims in shock, "Holy hickory! It's Whispy Woods!"

Escargoon hugs Dedede in fright. Soon, Whispy is growing and is coming back to life. His trunk and leaves have already grown. Then white apple blossoms blooms on the branches and changes into apples.

Tiff surprisingly says, "Look it's Whispy!"

Emmy happily cheers, "Yay! Whispy!"

Whispy face appears on the tree and glares at the two responsible for this.

Torkori flies to Whispy's branch, "These two tore you down, and they were trying to turn your protector and her boyfriend into golf balls."

Not pleased to hear it, Whispy grabs the hammer with his roots and smacks them like a pair of gold balls, sending them flying to the course. Whispy then grabs the plastic ball and breaks open to free Emmy.

Emmy hugs Whispt, "Thanks Whispy."

"Your welcome. And thank you Emmy. You too Kirby," Whispy says.

"Poyo," Kirby happily says.

Whispy then makes all his apples fall from the tree. And with Dedede's hammer, he hits the apples all over the golf course and the apples grow into trees. Whispy is using his powers to bring Whispy Woods back to life. Everyone cheers to see Whispy Woods is back, and the Country Club is gone.

Later in the night, Dedede and Escargoon are lost and trying to find their way back

"We've been lost in these woods all day. And if I keep following you I'll be here all night," Dedede angrily says.

"Now, that's the way out," Dedede pointing to the right.

But Escargoon says, "But sire, we've tried that way. Trust me, that's the way out."

Dedede hops to the right in anger, "This way!"

Escargoon points to his direction, "This way."

"I'm going this way you slug," Dedede says, pointing to his direction.

"Whatever!" Escargoon shouts.

Then they both go in opposite directions. Then the two run back to each other, and hug each other as they cry.

"I'm scared of Whispy Woods!" Dedede cries.

"I am too, sire," Escargoon adds.

Dedede cries out, "Help!"

"You know, there's never a scout out around when we need one," Escargoon says.

Soon the two walk away holding hands.

"My kingdom is for comfort," Dedede whimpers.

Soon, Whispy's face appears with a smile on his face and on top of the tree. Tiff, Tuff, Torkori, Kirby, and Emmy are eating apples.

Kirby happily says, "Poyo." And swallows the apple whole."

Emmy giggles, "Oh Kirby. If you keep eating apples, you'll turn onto one."

Kirby becomes confused and simply eats another one. Emmy then begins laughing along with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Un-Reality TV

On a bright, sunny, and quiet day in Dream Land and outside of Cappy Town. If is writing in a book as Emmy lays down on a tree besides her.

Tiff writes as she says, "Cappy Town is a great place to live, except for two things: King Dedede and Escargoon."

Just then, Tuff, Kirby, and the other kids runs up there.

"Look there's Emmy and my sister," Tuff happily says.

Tuff walks up to them and says, "Hi Tiff. Hi Emmy."

"Hi Tuff," Emmy says.

Kirby runs to hug Emmy.

Emmy giggles, "Hi Kirby."

Spikyhead asks, "What are you doing?"

"Is it your homework?" Honey asks.

"Can I get a copy," Iro asks.

"We have homework? Tuff says, looking confused.

"No Tuff. I'm writing an essay," Tiff says.

"Essay? Tuff asks.

"That's right. I'm putting down everything about Cappy Town and everybody," Tiff says.

Unknown to her, Kirby snatches it away. When she looks down, she can see that her book is gone.

Tiff quickly turns, "Kirby."

Kirby shakes the books by the cover to see if Tiff has the town inside. Kirby is confused that nothing is coming out.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily says, and spins the book around.

"Finding the right words to describe Kirby isn't too easy you know," Tiff says.

Emmy says, "I think cute is a good way to describe him."

Kirby stops spinning the book to look at the girls.

"But I write about how great it is to live in Cappy Town. Here, I'll read you a bit" Tiff says, walking to Kirby.

Kirby gives Tiff back her book, and Tiff turns to the right page.

Tiff reads, "Even though Cappy Town doesn't have a lot of things like real big cities have, there are lots of fun things to do here. The moms go down to the well everyday to get water and the latest gossip. The dads fish, even though they never seem to catch anything. And Kirby he's really good at taking naps. Let'snot forget Emmy who is sweet and also brave. Maybe Cappy Town isn't too exciting, but I wouldn't want anybody to do a single thing to change it."

Everyone claps and cheer.

Emmy says, "That's a nice essay."

"Thanks Emmy," Tiff happily says.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "Hey, there they are."

The kids turns to see a male cappy and a female cappy walking toward them.

Come on, we got to get home right away," The male Cappy says.

"Yes, let's go Honey," The female Cappy says.

"Is something wrong?" Tiff asks.

"King Dedede is giving every family in Cappy Town a special free gift," The male Cappy says.

King Dedede never gave anybody anything, but a headache," Tiff comments.

The female Cappy says, "He's giving us all television with DDD."

"DDD?" The kids says, confused.

Emmy says in her thought, "Oh yeah. I remember this event. It's when king Dedede gave everyone tv systems so they can be used to turn against Kirby."

After reading Cappy town, Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy stick their heads out of the bushes. Kirby does the same over Emmy's head. There, they see Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees are delivering a box of Tv to everyone in Cappy town from a wagon. A pair throws a box down to another pair of Waddle Dees and they deliver it to the Cappy's homes.

Waddle Doo says, "Let's go guys. Speed it up. We gotta get a TV set in every house in town."

The Waddle Dee continues to deliver the TV sets to the houses of Cappy Town.

"Ah, so that's a television," Spikyhead's father says.

He and his family are looking at the tv.

"It doesn't seem very entertaining," The mother says.

"That's because it ain't turned on yet. The show is starting in a few minutes, complements of his highness, King Dedede," Waddle Doo says.

Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy look through the window of Iro's house. Kirby climbs on Emmy's head so he can see.

Iro's father says, "It's almost time. The broadcast should start any minute now."

"This is so exciting," Iro's mother says.

Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy gets back out from the window while Kirby remains.

"The King is up to something, something sneaky," Tiff says.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Emmy says.

Tuff asks, "Hey Tiff, do you think King Dedede is gonna give mom and dad a free TV set, too?"

"Maybe, who cares?" Tiff questions.

"I do," Tuff answers and hurries back home.

Emmy and Tiff are the only ones who remain.

In Castle Dedede, the Waddle Dees turn the underground room of the castle into a tv station. Some of them are wearing headsets, some are working on the video camera. There is also a large stage with red curtains and lights.

Escargoon asks, "Sound ready?"

One salutes moving a script.

"Cameras ready?" Escargoon asks.

A Waddle Dee gives the signal

"All set. We're ready to go whenever you are," Escargoon says, who is in a control room wearing a headset.

Dedede laughs, "I was born ready."

"Alright everybody stand by. We go in ten… and nine…"

In the Mayor's home he and his family are watching the Tv as well

"Eight… seven... " The Mayor and his family says.

In the jailhouse, Chief Bookum and a Cappy in jail are watching as well.

Bookum and the prisoner says, "Six… five"

In Kawasaki's restaurant he and the other Cappys are watching the tv.

"Four… three," Kawasaki says.

At Iro's house, he and his family are watching tv with Tiff, Emmy, and Kirby watching from the window.

Iro and his family says, "Two… one…"

On cue, Escargoon says, "Roll it."

Then the TV turns on to the tv program.

Escargoon's voice appears, "This is the world premiere of Dreamland television channel…. CHANNEL DDD!"

A silhouette of Castle Dedede and the world 'CHANNEL' appears on the tv. Then adds the 'DDD,' on it.

The tv shows the curtains with DEDEDE's face on it and it opens to reveal some kind of pyramid with someone on top of it. The lights turn on to reveal King Dedede

"HEY! Hello Dreamland Triple D here. Welcome to DDDTV," Dedede says on the television.

Iro and his family are clapping while Kirby is happily jumping up and down on the window still. Emmy and Tiff are the only ones who aren't too interested.

"It's like Dedede is talking to us," Iro says.

"Well at long last, I am bringing down the miracle of television to brighten up your bleak and boring lives. So get ready," Dedede says, walking down the stairs.

Then get close to the camera, "For action adventure you gotta see. Your channel for new to spell DDD. With gut buster laughs, I'm sure you'll agree, the price is right is get it free."

The Waddle Dee presses the applause button.

Escargoon grabs a microphone and says, "More King Dedede later. But right now is a preview of our side splitting Cappy Town Comedy Showcase."

At Iro's house, everyone continues to watch the show.

Iro asks, "Do you like comedy mom?"

"I married Danny, didn't I?" His mom answers.

On the tv, Escargoon is on it, "Now DDD proudly presents that goofy pink pest and everyone's favorite tyrant 'The Crazy Comedy Duo: Kirby and the King.'"

On the tv shows King Dedede and he's holding a puppet version of Kirby. Then the fake applause appears. Tiff gasps in shock to see Dedede is using a stuffed Kirby puppet.

Dedede holds the puppet and says to it, "Hey Kirby, see if you can help me. Loads of folks' been asking, who's the dopest little blob in Cappy town."

Then a voice in the puppet answers, "Kirby."

"Who's the ugliest?" Dedede asks.

"Kirby," The puppet answers again.

"And who's the puniest?" Dedede asks.

"Kirby," The puppet answers.

"And who do you think order steelp for?" Dedede asks.

"Kirby," The puppet answers.

Dedede drops the puppet to the ground. Then begins to stomp on it as the puppet says, "Kirby.' Iro and his family are laughing.

Emmy giggles and says, "Dedede is a big ham. But he didn't have to be mean to Kirby."

"I know. Dedede is using his TV channel to make Kirby look like a dummy," Tiff says.

Iro laughs, and says, "Kirby is goofy."

"I feel bad for the Kirby puppet," Emmy mutters.

On the TV, Escargoon announces, "Here are the shows that will keep you stuck on your bio recliner. At 7:00, it's the adventure of that very heavy weight crimefighter '3D Man'. At 7:00, watch the contestants compete for cash and prizes on, 'Wheel of Head Wounds.' Then at 8:00, staff of DR confronts an outbreak of hermias the bad ones. Next on 9:00 meets the old west when King of the Kitchen cooks Beef Jerkiaki. Then at 9:30, snail hunter searches for its long lost brother. At 10:00, the crew of the SS DD Price heels for some very intense motion sickness DeDeDeep Space Nine. Tonight's last movie is Globzilla destroys farm, and last late movie is King Klong vs. The Houston Asteroid."

Escargoon takes a deep breath, "Well be back after this."

Then Escargoon collapses. Iro and his family laugh watching the whole thing.

Emmy asks, "I have to wonder how Dedede came up with all these shows."

"I have no idea," Tiff replies.

On the tv, it shows King Dedede in a bathtub full of bubbles and music is being played.

Dedede holds a soap with is picture on it, "Would you ladder with a dope soap, bath like a king?"

On the tv shows 'DDD Body Soap.'

"Put the squeeze on flab get the newly improved DDeXII Weight watcher," Dedede says.

The shows him stretching with a large armband.

On the television show, Dedede is dressed like a baby, but it also shows him dressed like a mom.

"You want the number 1 diaper for your number one, and number two," Dedede says.

Then in a womanly voice Dedede says, "Care for your younging with DDD."

Then shows Dedede being cheering with medals around his neck and confetti falling to where he is.

Tiff angrily says, "Maybe some people want to waste their lives watching this TV junk, but we have better things to do."

Tiff then turns to her friends, "Right guys."

But notices, "Where's Kirby?"

"He's over there," Emmy says, pointing to where Kirby is.

Tiff look to see Kirby is watching TV with Iro and his family. Tiff sighs and decides to leave. Emmy decides to follow her.

Meanwhile, in Channel DDD's studio, King Dedede and Escargoon are watching the Cappys who are all watching television.

"Look even Kirby loves Channel Dedede," Escargoon says.

"With two-way TVs, I can watch them watching me," Dedede says.

He laughs and dances as he says, "Everybody in town's glued to my channel."

"Yes, except for that those little brat friends of Kirby," Escargoon says.

Dedede grabs Escargoon by the neck and asks, "What's the matter? Don't they appreciate my star quality?"

"I'm sure that's it," Escargoon answers.

Out on the streets of Cappy Town, Tiff and Emmy are walking together. They then start to notice no one is on the streets. The place seems too quiet.

Tiff looks around, "Hey! Where is everybody?! Hello?"

"They're probably at their homes," Emmy answers.

Tiff look in one of the buildings to see Chief Bookum is watching Tv. Emmy looks in the other one to see Kawasaki and some Cappys watching Tv too. Tiff looks in another building and gasps in shock to see Curio is watching Tv too. He's laughing while sitting and eating chips.

"Wow! I'm sure that Curio Is too smart to watch television," Tiff says, still shocked.

Tiff then burst in, "Mr. Curio, I'm very disappointed in you!"

That makes Curio jumps off his seat in surprise. Then turns to see Tiff.

"Oh… well I uh," Curiou says, scratching his head.

Tiff runs in and shouts, "We used to have lunch before television."

Then Tiff runs out in a huff.

"Tiff wait!" Emmy shouts, chasing after Tiff.

Curio then turns to the tv and continues watching and laughing.

Meanwhile Tiff continues to run away as Emmy chases after her. Tiff stops to take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Emmy asks.

"I'm not. At least there's still my family. Maybe they can resist Tv," Tiff worriedly says, looking at the castle.

But Tiff worriedly says, "At least I hope so."

In the living room, Tuff is shouting, "Yeah! Way ta go! Knock em out Ultra D! Yeah!"

Tuff is watching a robot of King Dedede fighting against another robot. Tuff isn't the only one. Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, even Fololo and Falala are watching the show.

Tiff and Emmy return to see the family watching Tv too.

"Oh no," Tiff says.

Emmy says, "I guess it's too late."

Tiff walks forward, "Dad if you watch this junk it'll wash away your brain cells."

Sir Ebrum says, "Well I haven't actually been using my brain cells that much anyway."

The Tv continues as the robot Ultra D defeats the robot monster.

Tiff sternly says, "You can go ahead and waste your time if you want to, but not me."

"So go read one of your dumb books," Tuff says to Tiff.

Then says to the Tv, "Now you got him, Ultra D."

Emmy bluntly says, "and I thought my friend robot gets to crazy over monster sand robots fighting each other."

Tiff runs to Tuff, "Can't you see this is one of Dedede schemes?!"

"Hush darling, it's getting to the good part," Lady Like says.

Tuff turns to her had, "Dad, you have responsibilities to the kingdom to investigate what's going on!"

"Very well, I'll go speak to the king right after, 'Who wants to be a DDD?'" Sir Eburm says, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"If you ask me, I think Dedede making some of the strangest shows," Emmy says.

Sometime later, Tiff and Emmy walk down the hall of the castle.

Tiff says in defeat, "My parents are couch potatoes."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Emmy says.

"I hope so," Tiff says.

Suddenly, they hear laughing sounds coming from one of the doors. Tiff listen carefully and becomes in shock.

"It can't be!" Tiff shows opening the door.

She sees Meta Knight, Sword and Blade watching Tv too.

Tiff runs to Meta Knight, "Please Meta Knight, don't tell me you like watching Channel DDD too!"

Meta Knight chuckles, "King DDD maybe a despicable dictator, but you got to admit he's got some funny sticks."

"Some of his shows are interesting and cool, despite some being corny. But I don't like how Dedede is making Kirby look dumb," Emmy says.

"I agree I don't want a show that makes fun of Kirby. I've had two things that are funnier than King Dedede. Please, he's gotta be up to something," Tiff says.

Suddenly, they hear a beeping sound. They all turn to see King Dedede is on the television set.

Dedede says, "This here's an important news bulletin, a giant monster has been spotted stomping and chomping our way."

Tiff, and the knights become confused. Emmy however is concern. She remembers what happens in this event. On the Tv there is a giant purple slug monster with yellow markings and two horns stomping its way to Cappy Town. The monster roars. Tiff screams in fright while Emmy looks worried. Soon everyone becomes scared to see the monster.

The monster says, "Kirby! Emmy! Kirby! Emmy!"

The Tv changes to Dedede, "You hear it. That creature is heading our way because it's looking for Kirby and Emmy."

At Iro's home, he and his family are getting worried while Kirby is giggling thinking it's part of the show. On the Tv, the monster continues to call out Emmy and Kirby's name.

Sword, "It's weird that the monster showed up on the same day as the tellys."

"That's a lot of AI aye," Blade says.

"And why would it want Kirby and Emmy?" Meta Knight asks.

Tiff and Emmy are growing very concerned.

Emmy gulps, "Oh no."

"Kirby," Tiff worriedly says.

Seeing the monster on the Tv and calling out for Kirby and Emmy have everyone scared.

"Oh no!" Tiff worriedly says.

Tiff runs out of the room to see the monster for herself, "Kirby."

Emmy hurries after her. The girls run out of the castle and arrive at the cliff to see Cappy Town. However, the monster doesn't seem to be around at all.

Tiff looks around and asks, "Where's the monster? On Tv, King Dedede said it was heading this way."

Then Tiff comes to think, "Why would he say there's a monster coming if there's not one?"

"Uh Tiff, I think Dedede is um, pretending there is a monster is attacking Cappy Town,," Emmy says.

"Pretending?" Tiff asks.

On the Tv, the monster attack is still going on and Dedede is where the action is.

"Who knows what this bad boy would do?" King Dedede says.

Then the screen lowers to show the Mayor's home.

Dedede panics, "Uh oh, looks like the monster is set on smashin the mayor's house to pieces."

At the Mayor's house, the family are in an uproar because what they have seen.

The mayor says, "We have to run."

"Oh dearie me," Hana worriedly says.

On the Tv, the monster continues to approach the Mayor's home as it calls out for Kirby and Emmy. At the Mayor's house, he and his family are running out of the house. However, when one of the members come out, he can see the monster isn't here.

But the Cappy says, "The monster must be attacking from the back way."

"Quick, this way," The Mayor says as he, the kids, and his wife hurry out of the house.

On the Tv, the monster comes to the Mayor's house and crushes it in one fell swoop. Seeing the monster has scared.

Dedede says as the news continues, "Looks like that monster ain't satisfied. He's heading straight for Cappy Town. The creature must have come here to destroy Cappy Town. Destroy it because Kirby and Emmy live here. All of Cappy Town is doomed until Kirby and Emmy go away!"

With a smirk, one of the Waddle Dees begins spinning a swirly wheel.

Dedede appears on the screen saying, "Kirby and Emmy must go away!"

Dedede repeats the same thing as the people are scared and watching the Tvs. Soon, everyone who is seeing the broadcast is being hypnotized by Dedede's commands, and come into a complete daze.

Soon everyone says sounding line drones, "Kirby and Emmy must go away!"

Soon everyone repeats the same thing as they leave their homes to 'Make Kirby and Emmy go away.'

Even Iro and his family says it. Kirby is also caught by the hypnotic trick.

He says sounding dazed, "Poyo."

The next moment, Iro and his family attacked Kirby and kicked him out of the house. In a matter of seconds, Kirby shakes his head that snaps him out of the trance. The little guy looks to see Iro and family holding household supplies and walking to Kirby as they repeat the same phrase. Kirby then runs away as fast as he feet can carry him.

Kirvy comes to a stop to see all Cappy Town chanting the same thing. They are also carrying torches, and other supplies. They stop to see Kirby. They soon chant the same thing. Kirby becomes really scared

Suddenly, Emmy shouts, "Kirby!"

Kirby turns to see Emmy, and quickly runs to her. Once Kirby reaches her, Emmy grabs Kirby's arm and make a run for it.

Bookum says, "Let cut them off."

Emmy and Kirby hurry as fast as they can. The hypnotized Cappys continue to chant the same phrase. Emmy then carries Kirby to a different side of the hill. The hypnotized Cappys run over the hill as well, but comes to a complete halt. They all see Tiff and not the pair they are chasing.

Tiff asks, "Hey what's going on? What are you doing out here?"

"Do you know where Kirby and Emmy are?" Bookum asks in a daze.

"I've been lookin for them, but they must be gone," Tiff answers.

"They're hiding. If you know where Kirby and Emmy are, you should tell us now. Kirby and Emmy must go away. Then the monster will leave us," Bookum says.

But Tiff looks around, and says, "Wow! Well, I looked all of Cappy Town and I didn't see a monster."

"It wrecked the Mayor's house on Tv," The dazed Kawasaki says.

"I haven't been watching because I think Tv is stupid," Tiff replies.

The dazed Bookum says, "Let's try that way."

Then the dazed mob head off in the other direction.

After getting rid of the mob and they leave the scene, Tiff turns, "Kirby, Emmy, let's go."

Kirby and Emmy hurry out of the hiding place, and hurries over to the little Star Warrior's home. Tiff opens the door to see Torkori watching Tv.

Torkori shouts, "Yeah! Atta boy, King Dedede! Yeah! You can do it! You gotta save Cappy Town from the Monster!"

Torkori continues ranting as Tiff, Emmy, and Kirby watch.

"Torkori, we need a place to hide Emmy and Kirby," Tiff says.

Torkori turns to see Kirby and Emmy, "Hey, get lost you two. The monster's looking for you!"

But Tiff kicks him out of the way to see the Tv.

On the Tv, Dedede and Escargoon are still fighting the monster with the tank.

"Okay monster, come get me," Dedede says.

The monster breathes fire, but Escargoon drives away before he is hit. Dedede begins to fire at the monster with his cannon. The monster continues to launch fire breath as Escargoon dodges it.

Dedede says, "Guess I'll have to fight it in Cappy Town. If it wasn't for Kirby we'd all be safe."

Tiff, Emmy, Kirby and Torkori continue to watch the show.

"Dedede's monster battle is more fishier than an aquarium," Tiff says.

"You said it," Emmy replies.

On the Tv, they see the monster heading towards Kirby's home.

Seeing this makes Torkori freaked out, "Oh no! The monster found out Kirby and Emmy's behind here! We're goners! Sirenara!"

But Tiff grabs Torkori, and angrily says, "Let's go see."

Tiff takes Torkori outside. To the surprise, they can see the monster isn't here.

"Hey the monster's sedadled. He's gone," Torkori replies.

"It was never here, the whole monster thing was a hocks," Tiff says.

"But we just saw it on the Tv," Torkori replies.

Emmy says, "Torkori, you shouldn't believe everything you see on Tv. You shouldn't mix what you see on the Tv with reality. Tv shows are like the ones Dedede is doing aren't real"

Emmy then remembers, this world isn't surprised to be real from her home. Then again, who is she to judge.

"Emmy's right! This is what's real! Why isn't it here, because it's fake!" Tiff angrily says.

Suddenly, Meta Knight appears saying, "Don't believe everything you see on the television set my friend."

"What is it Meta Knight?" Tiff asks.

"I have searched all of Cappy Town. There is no monster," Meta Knight says.

Emmy turns to Torkori, "See even Meta Knight can confirm it. The monster battle isn't real. It's just pretend."

"Poyo," Kirby replies.

"Your friend speaks the truth. Come with me to the castle," Meta Knight says.

"Poyo," Kirby replies as he, Torkori and the girls turn their heads to each other.

In the castle, Tiff, Emmy, and Kirby arrive. Waddle Dees are watching over the area to be sure no intruders come in. Tiff, Emmy, and Kirby look to see the coast is clear, so they hurry inside before they are seen.

On the Tv, the monster is making its way towards King Dedede.

Dedede has a power gun and says "Hasta La Vista chump."

Then cranks the handle allowing the power gun to fire at the monster. At the same time, Tuff, and the others are watching the monster attack on TV. they have no clue what is really going on outside. They hear the door open and close, and look to see Kirby, Emmy, and Kirby. They take deep breaths from exhaustion.

"Tiff. Emmy," Sir Ebrum says.

"And Kirby," Lady Like says.

Tuff runs up to three, and says, "Kirby and Emmy must go away."

"Watching those dumb show must have drained your brain," Tiff sternly says.

"A monster's coming. If you don't believe me, just look at the TV," Tuff says.

"Just because it's on TV doesn't make it true,"

"It's true. Meta Knight search all of Cappy Town. There is no monster. It's a fake," Emmy says.

"What?" Tuff asks.

Sir Ebrum and others walk over as well.

"What do you mean it's fake?" Sir Ebrum asks.

"The real monster is King Dedede. He gave you all the TV so he can set the whole monster attack up just to get rid of me and Kirby, and we'll prove it," Emmy says.

"We will?" Tuff asks.

Just then, Meta Knight opens the door spooking the girls, "Excuse me."

"Meta Knight, you really had us scared for a second," Tiff says.

Meta Knight says, "Something is going on in the dungeon, where the king has his TV Studio. He is hiding something."

"Is there a way to get in?" Tiff asks.

"I will create a diversion to distract the guards. You four go and investigate," Meta Knight says.

The kids slowly walk down stairs to the King and the guards won't notice. They stop to see a light reading On Air. They all walk down to the door and Tiff opens it. When they open, they all gasp in shock.

They see the monster, but it's nothing more than a fake monster standing in a fake version of Cappy Town with a backdrop. It's been observed by video cameras.

Dedede shouts, "And cut… go to commercial."

That's what the Waddle Dees do.

Then says, "Okay, need more smoke in this next scene. And Escargoon, act a little more monster like."

Escargoon removes the costume head to breath, and says, "I am so not ready for my close up."

Dedede walks on to his tank with the fake Escargoon, "Alright, places for the next act. Get that projector cranking and get this show on the road."

One of the Waddle Dees crank the projector. Dedede drives the tank with the background of Cappy Town

Dedede says, "Okay, cue the model tank."

The Waddle Dee uses a remote to drive a toy tank to where the small monster is."

On the TV, Dedede says to the monster, "You don't scare me none. You can wreck the hole town lookin' for Kirby and Emmy, but I'll do that I can to defeat ya."

He the fire fake ammo at the monster.

Watching TV, the Cappys are still dazed from watching it so much.

The adult male Cappy says, "Maybe the king is not such a bad guy if he's risking his life to save us

He's not hiding like Kirby or Emmy," A boy Cappy says.

Realizing the truth, Tiff and Tuff come to know what King Dedede is really up to. Emmy who has been aware of it, is still not pleased.

"So," Tiff says.

"The giant monster attack is a big fat fake," Tuff says.

"And so is King Dedede," Emmy adds.

The three look down to see Kirby has disappeared. They turn their heads to see Kirby running inside the set and on to the stage.

Emmy chases after him, "Kirby!"

Emmy chases him, and the little Star Warrior jumps on the Cappy Town model stage. Emmy climbs up to be with him. The monster is stunned to see Kirby and Emmy, and so does everyone else. In fact, it's enough to break the hypnotic trance on everyone in Cappy town.

Stunned, Dedede asks, "What are they doing here?"

Kirby jumps up and down saying, "Poyo. Poyo."

In the police Station, many of the Cappys are seeing what is happening.

"Looks like somebody's been feeding Kirby and Emmy steroids," Bookum says.

On the TV, Dedede shouts, "Kick them out! This is a close setting!"

Then Tiff appears, "Kirby and Emmy proved your monster battle is bogus!"

"Shut off that camera!" Dedede commands.

Then the Tv goes off. The Cappys are a little disappointed about unable to see what's happening.

Bookum hits the TV as he says, "Figures the TV conks out just when they nabbed the crock red handed."

At the Station, Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and Kirby confront Dedede about his rotten trick.

"You gave everyone TV so you can turn them against Kirby and Emmy," Tiff interrogates.

Dedede chuckles, and says, "You got that right girly, but they ain't gonna find that out."

The next moment, a cage drop on the four friends and trapped them all inside.

Tiff angrily says, "Let us out of here!"

"No can do sweetie cakes," Escargoon says from the monster costume.

"You might hurt our rating," Dedede laughs.

Emmy shouts, "Don't you know what you're doing is really dishonest!"

"You got that right, but as long as the Cappys believes it, it doesn't matter," Dedede says.

"Yeah. You Cappys believe what you see like bees drawn to honey," Escargoon says.

Emmy and Tiff are not pleased at all.

"That does it," Tiff angrily says.

Tiff then turns to Kirby, "Kirby, suck up everything in this dumb studio."

"Poyo," Kirby replies, and walks forward.

Kirby takes a deep breath and begins his inhale. His wing is so strange that it blows everything and everyone to the cage. Even Dedede and Escargoon are among them. They both end up getting trapped in the supplies and lights.

Escargoon shouts, "Sire, our studio's gone with the wind."

"That there is a low blow," Dedede comments.

Emmy says, "Alright Kirby, I think that's good."

When Kirby stop his inhale, many of the supplies fall down and the bars have been pushed to the side far enough for them to escape.

Tuff says, "Woah! Nice going Kirby."

"Tuff can you work a camera?" Tiff asks.

"Watch me," Tuff answers.

On the TV at the police station, it turns on to reveal Dedede looking beat. The Cappy become interested and smile to wonder what has happened.

Bookum asks, "Hey, what happened?"

As the scenes of the event is being shows, Tiff says, "This is a special report. These pictures proved that faked the monster on TV so we all turn against both Kirby and Emmy."

When the camera faces Tiff, Kirby jumps on the camera.

Emmy slightly moves Kirby out of the way, and says, "Kirby is the real hero."

Then Kirby still holds on to the camera.

Meanwhile, Escargoon is able to get out of the costume.

"I'm glad it's over… that costume was vile," Escargoon comments feeling tired.

Tiff comes to him with a microphone, "Escargoon, tell us why you chose to dress like a monster and help King Dedede."

Then Tuff has a camera facing him.

Escargoon turns his head away and use his hands to cover himself, "Please no, mama might see me."

However, the TV shows King Dedede, and he says, "That kid's got it all wrong. This here's a king sized misunderstanding."

Suddenly his face gets blurry as he says, "Any events and situations to big about Channel DDD is purely fictional.

Suddenly, Dedede and Escargoon dance and sing, "What's a channel for you and me? The answer's DD…"

Suddenly, the screen turns rainbow color with DDD's picture and making a long and loud beep sound.

The next day, everyone is still at the police station, watching the television. However, it's been showing the rainbow color with Dedede's face and making that long beeping sound the whole time. Everyone is starting to get bored.

"I don't see what the big deal is. TVs boring," Bookum says.

"It's all the same," A male Cappy says.

A female Cappy says, "This show with rainbows has been on all morning."

Just then, the screen shows the same silhouette castle with Channel DDD.

Along with Escargoon's voice "You are watching… Channel DDD."

Then it shows Escargoon on the DDD News with a picture of Kirby on the right side.

Escargoon says, "This just in, citizens of Cappy Town are demanding the arrest and deportation of Kirby. After the little pink pest sucked up their houses."

However, everyone's eyes are half closed and stare at the TV. They don't believe anything Escargoon says.

"I'll bet he's making that up," One male Cappy says.

Then another says, "I saw Kirby this morning with Emmy, I don't remember him sucking up my house."

"Oh let's all go take a walk," The female Cappy says.

Then one turns off the television.

At the outskirts of Cappy Town, Tiff is sitting at the same tree reading her book while Emmy is taking a nap beside her.

Tiff says, "Meta Knight was right. You can't always believe what you see on TV, but maybe the king has learned his lesson and will provide quality television from now on."

In Kirby's house, Torkori and Kirby are laughing as they watch TV. The show may have King Dedede, but it doesn't mean the shows aren't unentertaining for some people. Kirby laugh so much that he rolls on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kirby and Emmy's Egg-cellent Adventure

One day, Dedede is laughing as he runs up the hill. When he reaches the top of the hill, Dedede laughs on excitement.

Dedede shouts, "I can see for miles up here!"

He laughs and then uses a binocular to look through something.

Escargoon follows the king as he says, "King Dedede wait. Please don't do this in public."

When Escargoon reaches the king, and says, "You have an image to maintain, sire. Bird watching for the touchy-feely type monarchs. And that sure ain't you. You're a tyrant type."

However, Dedede ignores Escargoon, and says, "Looky there! Look at all the variety."

Escargoon tilts in annoyance for being ignored.

Dedede sees each bird and call them by name, "There's shy birds, sly birds, blue birds, two birds, crazy birds, and lazy birds."

"Yeah. Bird watching's great if you like boredom," Escargoon mutters, and hold a small telescope.

Then notices, "Hey look! Something's just spooked the little bird eaters."

"Say what?" Dedede asks in anger.

He looks through his binoculars again to see the birds are flying away in fear.

"It's a stampede," Dedede says.

"What I wouldn't give for a hat," Escargoon replies.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind comes and the pair hold each other to a hug. Some strange wind is so strong the sheep are scared and blown away. Kirby and Emmy look out the window of the home to see the wind. Soon the wind comes in, and blow them out of the house and the house flies away. Then something sly across a grass area and leave a destroyed area in its place.

Dedede and Escargoon are staring at the destroyed land speechless.

"I don't gone believe it. We just seen ourselves an ancient bird called Dyna Blade," Dedede says, surprised and serious.

At the destroyed area of Cappy Town, many of the Cappys look at the damages the strong wind has caused. The Farmer and his family try to calm the sheep, but some are scared stiff. Many are wondering what it is and how this happened.

"Wonder what could have cause this?" Tiff asks.

"So weird," Spikeyhead replies.

Tuff runs over, "Tiff. The wind was so strong it blew Kirby's house away."

Kirby's house ends up at the bottom of the ditch and has recovered from damages. Tiff, Tuff, and Spinyhead turn to see Sir Ebrum, Chief Bookum, and the Mayor, Fololo and Falala looking at strange flattened grass on the ground.

Tiff calls out, "Hey dad, you find any good clues, yet."

"We're still checking," Sir Ebrum answers.

Sir Ebrum looks at the device he's holding and says, "Not radioactive."

"Maybe a tornado," Bookum suggests.

"That's gotta be what it was," Fololo says.

Falala says, "Unless it was something else."

"A tornado huh. We better do some checking around" Tiff replies, and heads off to investigate.

Spikeyhead comes with her, "Wait for me Tiff."

"And I'll go see if I can find Kirby and Emmy," Tuff says, and heads off in another direction.

Tuff runs down to the house to see Mr. Curio looking around with a magnify glass.

Curious Tuff asks, "Hey Mr. Curio, what are you doing looking around here."

"Oh well I was just," Mr. Curiou says.

But becomes surprised to hear Tiff calling out, "Look!"

Tiff is standing in front of an object that looks like a large silver feather that looks like it's made of steel. Everyone come over to investigate the strange feather.

Tuff runs over and says, "Hey! Wow!"

Tuff begins to reach out to touch it, but something repels him and makes him fall over.

Tuff sits up to look at the feather, "That thing stung me like it was alive or something."

Honey hugs Spikeyhead, "Oh, it's spooky, Spikeyhead. What could it be?"

Just then, Mr. Curio runs over as he says, "Keep away from it! Nobody touch it!"

Curio stops and says in excitement, "This is too good to be true! It's the discovery of a lifetime! It's a Dyna Blade Feather!"

"Dyna Blade feather?!" Tiff and Tuff repeat, confused.

"Yes. It's all explained in this ancient history of Cappy Town Manuscript," Mr. Curio says, bring out an old book.

Mr. Curio shows the pages of the book as he says, "In days of old that wealth in the land of the Cappys, a giant bird. It had wings that shone like the sun. A steel beak and claws as sharp as swords. This wondrous creature, known to all as Dyna Blade could string through the sky like lightning. It appeared only once a century, it would come to Cappy Town to lay a single egg. After the Egg hatched, Dyna Blade would leave Cappy Town only to reappear a hundred years later. Century after century Dyna Blade last appeared to a caravan of immigrants during the age of the pioneer. And now, the time of the Dyna Blade is here again."

Tiff and the other kids look at the book and are surprised, astonished, and confused.

"It's almost too weird to believe," Tiff says.

"Dyna Blade must be looking for its next nest," Mr. Curio says.

Then they look at the feather that appears to belong to Dyna Blade

"That's how big the feather is," Tuff says.

"Dyna Blade must be huge," Spikeyhead replies.

"And must get hungry," Iro says.

Just then, a few kids runs over in a panic.

A boy shouts, "We were robbed."

Everyone turns around to see the children.

"Our fields are all wrecked," A boy with the cap says.

"The farm's destroyed," Another boy adds.

"Somebody ate our watermelons," A girl adds.

Everyone hurries over to see the watermelons are half eaten.

"Betcha Kirby did this," A female farmer claims.

But Tuff says, "There's no proof it could've been anyone."

A male Cappy shouts, "Who else but Kirby could eat this many watermelons?!"

"You can

"You can't pick on him without proof!" Tiff angrily says.

Tuff notices, "Hey!"

Kirby then runs to the watermelon patch. Kirby smiles to see the watermelon, but saddens and sits down.

He looks around and shouts, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Then turns his head down in sadness. He then takes a watermelon and about to eat it. Everyone gasps in shock. Suddenly, Kirby stops eating and becomes sad. Instead, he looks under it. He goes to another and looks under that one too. He then decides to leave.

"That's strange, why didn't he eat it?" Tuff asks.

"And why does he look so sad?" Honey asks.

Tiff realizes, "Wait a minute, has anyone seen Emmy today?

"No none of have," Spikeyhead says.

"Didn't she stayed with Kirby last night," Tuff says.

Tiff and Tuff realizes, "Oh no!"

Kirby continues to run down the path and continues to search for someone important to him. He continues to search until he reaches the stone area. Kirby sadly sighs, and his stomach begins growling. He then imagines himself having lunch with Emmy. Suddenly, a plate of watermelon floats to him. Kirby reaches for the watermelon, but becomes sad and doesn't eat it suddenly, there is a cake and Kirby sucks it up. Just then, a dish of food appears. Kirby tries to get it, but it keeps moving away. Kirby then pounces and lands in the compartment of some kind. Then Dedede closes it.

Dedede laughs and says, "My fast food was to fast for him."

"Ditch the decoy, I'm watching my waistline," Escargoon says.

Dedede tosses the decoy and says, "It's time for phase two of Operation Adios."

Escargoon drives the tank with Dedede sitting next to him, and Kirby trapped. Unknown to them, Torkori has seen them luring Kirby with the food.

Torkori says, "Looks like the King's got Kirby in the can and he's cooking up something nasty. I think I better Tail him," Torkori says.

Just then, Rick appears and says, "Crikey!"

Dedede and Escargoon drive Kirby, high into the mountains. They then come into a stop. Dedede opens the compartment and takes Kirby out of it.

Dedede says, "Now we're gonna satisfy your appetite."

"Shake a leg," Escargoon says.

Dedede and Escargoon head off and Kirby decides to follow them to their destination. They climb high up a giant rocky mountain.

Escaegoon peeks out and looks around, "It's all clear. Come on, let's hurry."

Escargoon climbs up.

Dedede climbs up and is sweating and taking deep breaths, "Remind me to install some escalators on this mountain."

Then he climbs up the mountain. He turns around, and says, "Here, let me give you a hand."

Kirby hops on Dedede's head and hops off. The three then approach a large next with a giant egg inside.

Dedede says, "There don't that looks tasty. All you have to do is cook it up and it's breakfast time. This egg gotta fill up that big ol belly of yours real good."

"Forget the cholesterol and live a little," Escargoon says.

Dedede then passes a small box, "Here's some matches to make a fire. Bon Appetit pal."

"Have an eggcellent meal," Escargoon says.

Then the king and snail walk away. Kirby see how big and delicious it is. He thinks it will be a wonderful snack for him to eat, and something to share with Emmy and his friends. Kirby decides to cook the egg right away. Unknown to Kirby, someone is climbing up the mountain and has seen what is going on.

Meanwhile, Rick tells Tiff and Tuff about what Dedede has done.

The siblings exclaim, "King Dedede captured Kirby?!"

"Yeah. He was crafty as a croc and this grub was tempting for Kirby," Rick says, holding the lure of food.

"Kirby didn't stand a chance," Tiff says.

Tuff says, "All the king had to do was go to Kirby's stomach.

Rick lead Tiff and Tuff to where Kirby is last seen. Tiff and Tuff also decide to see if Emmy is blown around here since she hasn't been seen in Cappy Town.

Tiff calls out, "Kirby! Emmy!"

"Kirby! Emmy" Tuff calls out."

They both continue to call out for Kirby and see if they can find him as they climb up the mountain. Suddenly, something hits Tuff on the head.

Tuff calls out, "Tiff!"

Tiff turns around and runs to Tuff. She looks down to see egg shells.

Tuff says, "These look kinda like pieces of an egg shell."

The kids look up to see egg shells falling down.

"They're coming from up there." Tuff says, pointing up.

Tiff and Tuff hurry and climb up the mountain. When they come up, and becomes shocked to see a cracked egg shells, not much burned twigs, and smoke.

"What's this?" Tuff asks in shock.

"I think it was Dyna Blade's egg. Kirby must have came along and ate it," Tiff answers.

"Nice move Kirby, now you're in really in trouble," Tuff says.

Tiff realizes, "I bet Dedede tricked Kirby into eating it so Dyna Blade would want revenge on Kirby."

"Dedede!" Tuff says, gritting his teeth.

"If Kirby didn't eat everything in sight, this would never have happened. If only Emmy were here," Tiff says.

"But where is she? And where's Kirby for that matter?" Tuff asks.

Suddenly, they hear a loud sound of a bird.

Tuff asks, "Hey, what's that?"

Tuff looks up in the sky, and says, "Look there!"

Tiff looks to where Tuff is pointing at. Tuff gasps to see a giant wave coming right at them. They soon see a giant bird that looks like it's fifty feet tall. The being his huge with white body with a red head, and rainbow colored wings with a blue gem. It also has sharp claws and a sharp beak.

Tiff and Tuff say in fear, "It's Dyna Blade!"

Tiff and tuff hurry and hide before Dyna Blade can see them. Dyna Blade looks down to see that it's egg is gone. It caws in anger and flies off to find its missing egg.

Tiff worriedly says, "Dyna Blade must be flying off to find Kirby!"

"We gotta find him first! Come on!" Tuff says.

Then Tiff and Tuff hurry to find Kirby.

Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon are using the tank to squirt out some kind of brown paint. Dedede sings about Dyna Blade laying the egg and Kirby eating it. (To viewers, sorry couldn't write it down.)

When the drawing is finished, it shows Kirby holding a fork and knife and the Egg in the nest next to it. Dedede continues to sing song. At the very moment, Dyna Blade is flying this way.

Dedede notices, "Hey look."

"Let's hide," Escargoon says and drives away.

Dedede and Escargoon hide under a tree to see if their plan work. Dyna Blade is flying by and looks down to see the drawing Dedede and Escargoon have made. In rage and sadness, Dyna Blade flies away to find its target. Dedede and Escargoon can see the plan is working.

"It's working," Dedede says.

"Kirby's Egg-stinct," Escargoon says.

Then they both begin laughing.

Down at the coast, Kirby is fishing. He is waiting patiently for the fish to catch his line. Suddenly, he feels his fishing line being tugged. Kirby pulls it out to reveal a small fish. Kirby then begins to put the fish in with the others.

Suddenly a pair of voices shout, "Kirby!"

Kirby falls down and drops some of the fish on the rock. Kirby turns his head to see Tiff and Tuff running to him.

Tiff says, "The whole town is being destroyed and all you can think about is eating lunch!"

"Yeah! Didn't eat breakfast get ya in enough trouble," Tuff says.

Kirby is not listening and put the fish in the bucket.

"Are you listening to me?!" Tiff angrily asks.

That makes Kirby come to a halt.

Suddenly, they hear a loud screeching sound. They all look up to see Dyna Blade is on the way. Tiff and Tuff hurry out of the way while Kirby is busy gathering the fish. Kirby turns to see Dyna Blade and begins to panic.

Tuff screams, "Kirby!"

"Kirby!" Tiff screams.

Kirby is so scared that he is petrified to move as Dyna Blade is coming towards him with full force and anger. Kirby is still unable to move as the giant bird gets closer to him.

The fish says, "Run Kirby, run."

Kirby then makes a run for it. Kirby quickly dodges out of the way before Dyna Blade can get to him. Kirby stops and sighs in relief, but doesn't see Dyna Blade turning around and flying towards him. Kirby hears Dyna Blade's cries and runs as fast as he can. Kirby runs up the hill and stops. He quickly turns around to see Dyna Blade and dodges out of the way. The giant bird then flies right through the top of the cliff. Tiff and Tuff run over in fright.

"Kirby!" Tiff screams.

Kirby continues to run away as Dyna Blade is attacking him and wrecking everything in the air.

The fish shouts, "Kirby watch out!"

Kirby then jumps out of the way as Dyna Blade flies to the water. The fish ducks under the sea before he is it. Then comes back up. The fish yelps and ducks.

Then the fish comes up and calls out to Kirby, "Kirby, hurry dive in the water. It can't get you if you stay under."

Kirby has to take the chance. He walks back and runs out to dive in the water. Dyna Blade flies over the area to wait for Kirby come out. Kirby tries to stay in the water, but is having trouble breaking under the sea. First he turns blue. Then turns yellow. Then turns red. As he changes color, he is having trouble holding his breath until he can't stand it anymore. He then swims back out of the water to see Dyna Blade look around on land.

Tuff calls out, "Kirby move it!"

"Quick before it sees you!" Tiff adds.

Kirby swims to shore and makes a run for it.

Meanwhile, the Cappy are having trouble with Kirby's appetite and the disappearance of Emmy.

"They told me Kirby's been stuffing his face again," Gus says.

"That little eating machine cooked up Dyna Blade's egg," The Mayor says.

"Kirby better not lead that feathered windstorm my way," The store owner says.

Kawasaki is selling his product as he says, "But I bet ya Dyna Blade Egg soufflé is absolutely to die for."

"I am worried about Emmy. she hasn't been seen all day," Mabel says.

"Kirby was trying to look for her and so was the rest of us. She was probably blown so hard away by the wind," Hana says.

"The poor dear," Buttercup adds.

Meanwhile Dyna Blade searches for Kirby from the air. It sees a small speak and looks down to see Kirby. Then dives down after him. Kirby runs as fast as he can. Dedede and Escaegoon are seeing this.

"Look at him go," Escargoon says.

"Dyna Blade's gonna dice him like a dill pickle," Dedede adds.

Dedede and Escargoon feels the strong wind coming at them.

Kirby continues to run until he under a bridge and runs as fast as his small feet can carry him. Kirby runs past the Mayor's house and past them that they are spinning around.

Kawasaki exclaims, "Dyna Blade!"

Everyone looks up in the sky to see Dyna Blade flying over the sky with full force. Everyone decides to make a run for it. As the strong wind blows, the houses are being destroyed. The store owner sees Kirby running past him.

The owner shouts, "If my insurance doesn't cover it, you're going to hear it from my lawyer!"

The wind continues to blow hard and it's destroying the story. It's even blowing Kawasaki's stand away.

Kawasaki panics, "That crazy bird is stirring things up like a blender!"

Dedede shouts, "Get Kirby you stupid bird!"

Tiff, Tuff, and Coo the purple Owl. they are stunned to see Cappy Town is destroyed.

Mr. Curio and Meta Knight comes over.

"Dyna Blade wants revenge," Mr. Curio says.

"Coo, go bird talk to Dyna Blade and tell him we're sorry," Tuff says.

Then Tiff says, "It'll listen to a wise old bird like you, Coo."

"I doubt it. You're forgetting that it's egg contained Dyna Blade's chick. How do you expect it to forgive us for it's love," Coo says.

"Your friend Kirby's gotten all of us into a mess," Mr. Curio concludes.

Tiff thinks and turns to Meta Knight, "Help us Meta Knight! We gotta do something."

"Our deeds binds us to fate as surely as be some sense," Meta Knight answers.

Confused, Tiff asks, "Can you say that in English?"

"Hey! Here comes Kirby!" Tuff calls out.

Everyone turns to see Kirby running from Dyna Blade who is right behind them.

Tuff shouts, "Duck Kirby!"

Kirby squishes his body down and ducks under the destroyed building. Then comes out. Dyna Blade stops to see a building. It cries and flaps her wings hard and sends a strong wind at everyone. Tiff and the others are caught by the wind and flies in the air. Then lands on the ground.

Tiff stands up, "Ow my…"

Tiff looks around, "Kirby!"

"Hey Tiff, look!" Tuff points to the sky.

Tiff looks up, "Dyna Blade! And Kirby!"

Dyna Blade has Kirby in its mouth. Kirby tries to get out of Dyna Blade's beak, but it's too strong. Tiff and the rest of the Cappys are seeing Kirby being flown around in Dyna Blade's mouth. Tiff is getting very worried.

Tiff says, "Kabu. The Warp Star!"

At Kabu Canyon, Kabu opens its mouth as it says, "Warp Star!"

The Warp Star flies out of Kabu's mouth and flying to where Kirby is.

Dyna Blade grabs Kirby by it's claw and begins to peck at him. Tuff closes his eyes in fright. Kirby continues to struggle under Dyna Blade's claw until he slips himself free. Then climbs on the giant bird, and on its back. Dyna Blade sees Kirby and the young Star Warrior slides to the end of one of its wings. Then the bird tries to hit Kirby with the other one. Then flaps his wings, and flings Kirby off. Then the Warp Star flies over and lands on it. Meta Knight sees this and nods his head. Everyone begins to cheer for Kirby.

"Alright Kirby!" Tuff shouts.

Kirby flies the Warp Star to Dyna Blade and begins to attack. Dyna Blade manages to fling Kirby away, but the Warp Star catches him. Then Kirby flies the War Star around Dyna Blade and making it dizzy.

Tiff calls out, "That's it Kirby, twirl it around."

Dyna Blade feels so dizzy that it falls out of the sky. Everyone screams and runs away. Dyna Blade regains regains its focus and flies to Kirby.

Tiff calls out, "Alright Kirby, suck it up!"

Kirby then takes a deep breath and begins to suck it up. However, Dyna Blade is still flying to Kirby. Kirby soon runs out of breath and panics to see Dyna Blade. Then the giant bird knocks Kirby, but he lands on the Warp Star. Dyna Blade glares at Kirby and is ready for another attack making Kirby flinch in fear.

Dyna Blade then blows a strong wind at Kirby, and as a result the wind is blowing as everything else. Tiff grabs on to a branch. Then Spikeyhead grabs on toTiff's foot. Tuff tries to grab Spikeyhead, but slips away.

Mr. Curio grabs Tuff, "Hang on!"

Mr. Curio is also hold on to Spikeyhead. Kirby is trying his best to hang on to the Warp Star and the wind. Then Kirby is blown away along with the Warp Star. Before the War Star can reach him, Dyna Blade grabs him on the beak.

Tiff worriedly sees this and says, "Not even Kirby could survive a fall from up there."

Dyna Blade continues to hold Kirby as the Warp Star tries to catch up.

Dedede says to Escargoon, "Quick! Before he gets back on that blasted star."

"Bye," Escargoon says, and fires the blaster.

However, Dyna blade swings the cannon ball with its wing and it crashes on the screaming duo. Then the Warp Star hits Dyna Blade on the chest making it drop Kirby. Kirby falls out of the sky and into the water. As Dyna Blade flies in the sky, Tiff, Tuff, Curio, and Spikeyhead hurry over to find him. Everyone calls out to find Kirby to see if they can find him before Dyna Blade does. They turn to see Kirby running to them with a smile on his face.

Tiff and Tuff happily says, "Kirby."

Suddenly, Dyna Blade sees Kirby.

The group worriedly says, "Uh oh."

Then Kirby runs off making Tiff calls out, "Kirby!"

Kirby tries to run away, but he trips and falls in the crack. Now Kirby is stuck in there and can not get out. Dyna Blade begins to go into a nose dive as Kirby struggles to get out of the crack. Kirby looks up and gets scared to see Dyna Blade coming towards him. Just then, Emmy comes out of nowhere with a small yellow chick besides her and it's holding a peel. And then, Dyna Blade becomes shocked to see the baby bird.

Emmy asks, "Are you okay Kirby?"

Then Emmy helps Kirby get out and place him on his feet. Dyna Blade then comes to a halt. Tiff and Tuff runs over to see Kirby with a baby bird and Emmy. The baby bird rubs his tummy.

Emmy giggles, "I'm guessing you're still hungry."

Dyna Blade continues to stare at them in awe. Tiff and Tuff stare at them. Just then, Sir Ebrum and the rest of the Cappys.

One asks, "What's going on?"

"A baby," Tiff replies.

"And Emmy's with them. She's alright," Sir Ebrum adds.

Kirby runs to the tree and shakes on the trunk of it. Emmy and the baby bird walks over to him. A banana falls from the tree and Kirby catches it. Then feeds it to the baby. Dyna Blade looks at the baby and Kirby and Emmy taking good care of it.

The baby chick looks at Dyna Blade making the giant bird's eyes widen. Both Dyna Blade and the bay chick look at each other. Everyone stares at the pair. Soon, the chick eyes begin to sparkle while Dyna Blade begin to shed in tears. The baby begin to shed tears. Then walks to the edge and calls out. Soon, Dyna Blade cries out with glee. Everyone is happy as Dyna Blade lands on the ground. Dyna Blade and her baby are reunited.

Dyna Blade lands on the ground and the baby walks to its mama. Dyna Blade looks at Kirby an Emmy. Frightened, Kirby grabs Emmy and tries to hide. However, Dyna Blade rubs them gently with its feathers. Everyone looks at the event.

Tiff asks, "How could that chick know Kirby and Emmy?"

The fish jumps out and answers, "Kirby hatched it, and Emmy has been helping him take care of it."

Then the fish dives under the water.

Tuff says, "Good old Kirby."

"And Emmy too. We're really proud of them, good job," Tiff adds.

"He's the hero again," Mr. Curio says.

Kirby and Emmy watch with glee at Dyna Blade and the Chick are snuggling with each other.

Just then, Torkori flies over and says, "I found that egg it's…"

"You're a little late Torkori, the egg turned into a Dyna Blade chick," Tiff says.

Torkori says, "When I saw it, Kirby was cooking it up and it looked like it was gonna be lunch. So I figured I better look for somebody to warn. Guess his little BBQ just hurried up the hatching processes after I left."

Emmy walks over, "He's right. I was there."

"Emmy what happened?" Tiff asks.

"Yeah. WE were looking for you all day," Tuff adds.

"Well, after the wind blew me away, I found myself a mountain when I woke up. I know that I need to get back to Cappy Town because of the wind, but I saw Dedede and Escargoon with Kirby. I figured I should follow them. When I did, they tell Kirby that the egg was edible and gave him a box of matches. Then they left. The minute Kirby begins his of cooking, I knew that I had to stop him, but then the egg broke and the chick came out. I explained to Kirby what the Egg really was and he understood, I think. I've been babysitting it while Kirby went to find it something to eat," Emmy says.

"So Dedede was to blame for this whole mess," Tuff says.

"Yeah, but Kirby is to blame too. Dedede used Kirby's weakness and he couldn't resist," Tiff says.

Tuff asks, "What are we gonna do with Kirby? He tries to eat everything."

"I know. We'll get somebody to eat him and see if he likes it," Tiff answers.

Hearing that makes Kirby scared and runs away. Kirby then peaks out to see no one is chasing him.

Emmy calls out, "Come back Kirby."

"I was only kidding. You be tough for anybody to eat," Tiff adds.

Kirby runs back to the others and jump in the air with glee as everyone in town laugh with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Curio's Curious Discovery

At Castle Dedede, cannons begin to fire from the castle. The Waddle Dees are blowing trumpets while holding their spear on the other one. On the balcony, there are a few decorations, Eve Tuff and Tuff along with their family is on one side. The other side is Escargoon along with Meta Knight, Sword and Blade.

Escargoon holds the microphone and announces, "Hear ye citizens of Dreamland! All rise and salute his most miserly and bright rancorous majesty! The 17,050 second ruler in his line! His highness, King Dedede!"

Suddenly, a light begins to glow and King Dedede begins to step into the open on the balcony. Stepping into the light, the king is wearing some kind of gold helmet with horns, a medal with his face, and other kinds of pin medals and such.

King Dedede takes the microphone and clears his throne.

Dedede says, "My unworthy subjects, I'm tickle turquoise to see so many you good for you, good for nothings come to kiss up to your king."

King Dedede opens his eyes and is stunned to see no one is here, but empty chairs.

"Where's my cowtown crowd?" Dedede asks.

He viciously glare at Escargoon, "There's nobody here!"

"Sorry sire. I did what I could, but you're as popular as prickly heat," Escargoon answers, sweating nervously.

Soon, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like begin to giggle.

"When it comes to the question of legitimacy of your rule, your subjects object," Sir Ebrum says.

"It was the Cappy clan who founded Cappy Town the Dededes," Tiff says.

"Just because some clown claims he's got the right to be king, doesn't mean he does," Tuff says.

Emmy asks, "How did Dedede rule the kingdom of the Cappy clan found it?"

Dedede is so mad that his face is turning red.

He shouts over the balcony, "There's only one bonfire ruler of Cappy Town and that's me! King Dedede!"

Coo the owl simply flies past a few distances away from the castle and yawns.

Sometime later, Tiff and Emmy are helping Mr. Curio search for ancient artifacts at the dig site while Tuff and Kirby play in the dirt.

Tiff rubs her forehead and asks, "Mr. Curio think this place will teach us new stuff about the history of the Cappy!"

"Aha!" Curio says, funding a small artifact.

Emmy walks to Tiff and Mr. Curio.

He says, "Fascinating, I have no doubt that the artifacts we found here confirm my theories about the beginning of Cappy Civilization. Here for instance, we have found a fine example of an arrowhead made by our Cappy Clan ancestors."

"Really?" Tiff happily asks.

"That sounds amazing," Emmy happily says.

"Just a sec," Tiff says, running to her backpack.

Tiff then brings out her camera, "Film's loaded. Hold that pose."

Tiff angles the camera to see Curio and the arrowhead together. Let me focus. When I say 'Cheese.'"

Suddenly, Tiff has fallen into a hole.

Emmy walks to the hole and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tiff says.

She looks up to see Emmy, but Tuff and Kirby are there too.

Tuff laughs, "She fell for it. She fell in!"

"Tuff and Kirby, go back home if you're gonna goof off!" Tuff angrily says.

She jumps out of the hole and begin to chase Kirby and Tuff.

Tuff runs as he says, "Who wants to waste time digging up lots of old junk. We wanna have fun."

"These are artifacts not junk, and collecting them is fun. They provide clues about where our ancestors came from and how they live," Curio says.

Tuff and Kirby hops on a rock.

"Who cares! Our ancestors aren't even around. Right Kirby?" Tuff says.

"Poyo," Kirby says.

Tiff runs to them with a small shovel, and is still mad at them, "You better run you two losers!"

Then Tiff falls into another hole. Tuff and Kirby begin laughing. Emmy looks at the boys with a stern look and hurries to Tiff whose feet are out of the hole.

Are you okay Tiff?" Emmy asks.

Tiff is able to come out of the home, "Having Tuff for a brother hits the pits."

And places the shovel on the ground, but ends up hearing something.

Emmy hears it too, "Um, what was that?"

Mr. Curio, Tuff, and Kirby soon becomes curious. Tiff taps the shovel to the ground and hears some kind of clanging sound.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Tuff asks.

"Mr. Curio, what's that sound?" Tiff asks.

Mr. Curio becomes concern, "Uh what sound? I didn't hear that. I mean… anything."

Soon, Tiff begins to dig deeper in the hole.

"What's down there Tiff?" Tuff asks.

Tiff continues to dig as she answers, "I don't know, just start digging. Kirby, Emmy, you too."

"Um okay," Emmy says, grabbing a shovel.

Tiff then throws Kirby a pickaxe. Soon, the four continues to dig the hole to see if they can find something. For some reason, Mr. Curio seems to be nervous about something. When they finish, the kids are able to find what looks like a stone coffin.

"Look at that. It's a stone casket," Tiff says.

Tiff seems so happy, "Hey this must be the burial site of an ancient Cappy King."

Tiff then brings out the camera and take pictures of it.

And Tiff happily says, "And we discovered it."

Tiff runs off, "I can't wait to tell everybody."

"Hey I wanna help too," Tuff says, running along with her.

Kirby begins to follow them as well

Emmy says in thought as she looks at Curio, "Sadly Tiff, I think we stumble on Dedede's trick, and Mr. Curio is forced to play a part of it."

Emmy then follows after them. Mr. Curios is still nervous and shakes his head in reply.

Later on, many of the Cappys come over to see the casket.

Kawasaki asks, "You mean, there's an old Cappy King stuck in that stone box."

"That's right," Tiff happily says.

"It's ironclad evidence the Cappy Clan really did set up Cappy Town way back when," Bookum says.

"Mr. Curio always said so, and this discovery proves it for sure," Tiff happily says.

However, Mr. Curio is looking very nervous. Emmy is looking at him with concern while Tuff and Kirby seem happy.

"Meaning King Dedede ain't really the real king like he tells us. That guy is nothing but lar," The store owner says.

Right on cue, King Dedede's tank drives over to see the tank. Tiff gasps to see King Dedede and Escargoon coming this way.

"Move it or lose it y'all," Dedede calls out.

Everyone becomes spooked and move out of the way to see the tank driving forward to where the coffin is. Everyone is concerned and wonder what Dedede is doing here. Mr. Curio is more nervous than everyone else.

Dedede says, "So y'all show up with some old box get up, but you're no show for my correlation anniversary."

Emmy rolls her eyes and says in thought, "Sometimes I wonder how King Dedede became their king to begin with? I don't think that is something I'll ever be able to understand.

Tiff says, "Who needs a bogus king when we discovered a real Cappy Ruler."

"You insinuate I'm a phony," Dedede says.

Tiff says, "This grave we've dug up belongs to a Cappy King. Now everyone knows for sure who really oughta rule Cappy Town."

"That's fraud wash. My clan took charge of these pods way before even the first Cappy showed up in Dreamland," Dedede says.

"If you're so sure, why don't you just open the casket and show us we're wrong," Tiff says.

"Alright, I'm willing to go for broke and break open this stupid old box," Dedede says, bringing out his hammer.

Dedede runs to the casket as Emmy worriedly says, "Uh Dedede, are you sure that's a good idea."

"That's King Dedede girly, now watch the king in action," Dedede says.

Dedede swings the hammer and hits the casket open and the lid goes flying. Everyone quickly looks inside to see the Cappy King they are expecting.

Tiff is stunned, "That can't be right."

However, the only thing is some kind of skeleton that resembles King Dedede and has a crown and a hammer inside. Everyone begin to talk as to that inside the casket is a Dedede.

Escargoon comes over, and says, "Well what do you know, that skeleton is a dead ringer for King Dedede.

"That means, there never was a Cappy King back in the good old days," Kawasaki says.

"There wasn't good old days either," Bookum says.

Dedede says, "This makes my day."

Dedede and Escargoon laughs.

"This can't be right!" Tiff denies.

"There's no doubt about it, and the artifacts prove that darling," Dedede says.

"Yes. It's a Cappy Debating Discovery. Excellent work Curio," Escargoon says, looking at Curio.

Curio doesn't say a word and continues to be in his nervous thoughts.

"And just to show you how magnificent I am, you Cappys can help yourselves to all the trinkets and treasures around here," Dedede says.

"You heard him, dig and lets go," Escargoon says.

The citizens of Cappy town do just that. They begin to dig at the dig site to find any trinkets or treasure.

The store owner says, "Well, guess the King's really the king just like he said he was."

"That skeleton looks just like him only skinnier," Kawasaki says.

Tiff turns to Curio and asks, "I don't get it Mr. Curio. Did the Cappy Clan started Cappy Civilization like you told us or not."

Mr. Curio becomes a bit nervous and says, "It would appear from these remains that ba… my theory was mistaken.

"I told ya'll, Dedede always rule the roost around here," Dedede says.

Soon, Dedede and Escargoon start laughing.

"Look what I found. It's an old fashioned halloween mask," Kawasaki says showing an old gold mask.

"Oh yeah, Look what I got. It's a poster made of rock it's monogrammed," The store owner says.

Soon, everyone begins to find a lot of ancient Dedede artifacts like pots.

"Oh rapture a tchotchke treasure trove," Escargoon says, and begins to cry.

Tiff starts to feel a little sad about it.

Dedede continues to laugh as he dances with the skeleton.

He says, "Y'all help yourselves to whatever catches your fancy. It's a gift from the Dedede clan."

Cappys continue to find ancient artifacts and treasure as Dedede sings to the skeleton.

Emmy says in thought, "I find it disturbing that Dedede is dancing with a Dedede's remains. Even if it is not real."

Curio feels depressed and walk off.

Later in the evening, Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and Kirby visit Mr. Curio.

"Please don't let this get you down Mr. Curio," Tiff says.

Mr. Curio's thoughts is distracted and he polishes one of his vases.

Tiff says, "You can always think of new theories about Cappy history and I bet some of them could turn out to be right."

Mr. Curio doesn't say a single word. He turns to Tiff with depression and turns to polishing the vase.

"Besides, remember what you always say 'The most important thing isn't to show your theories true, but to dig all the way to the truth.' Now we all know the truth thanks to your work."

Tiff's right. And I'm sure we can find more ancient stuff. Maybe we can find out more about the Dedede and the Cappy clan and how they all live in the land," Emmy says. Of course, Emmy knows what is real

Mr. Curio places the vase on the desk and is still isn't saying a word.

"I appreciate that Tiff and Emmy," Curio says.

The kids smile a little.

Mr. Curio says, "Maybe something good did come out of all of this. I mean our fellow Cappys are much more interested in our now and I still have plenty of work to do."

"That's right," Tuff says.

"Poyo," Kirby happy says.

"And I'm sure we can find more of these old artifacts if we just look," Emmy says.

Mr. Curio takes out the arrowhead and says, "Thanks for all your help."

Tiff takes the arrowhead from his hand.

"You go on home now. I've got something to do," Mr. Curio says.

Later that night, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Tuff, and Emmy are having dinner at the table. The only one who isn't is Tiff who is sitting on the sofa

"Oh," Lady Like replies.

Sir Ebrum says, "Tiff, you didn't even look at your dinner."

"She's brooding about those things she found in the dirt," Lady Like says.

"It is kind of weird. All of the rest of the junk we found before was from the Cappy. Now just like that, there's tons of stuff from Dedede's clan," Tuff says.

"It does seem weird. It took Mr. Curio a while to find the Cappy Artifacts and it took seconds for everyone to find Dedede artifacts," Emmy says.

"But Mr. Curio examined everything and verified it was all authentic," Sir Ebrum says.

"Yeah," Tiff says.

"Then there can be no question about it," Lady Like says.

"I don't know, Mr. Curio seems rather nervous when the Dedede artifacts were found" Emmy says.

"Yeah," Tiff says, looking at the arrowhead.

Tiff then gets off her seat and leaves her home. Kirby is at Tiff's place at the table next to Emmy and Tuff.

Kirby happily says, "Poyo!"

Catching the adults' attention.

"Oh Kirby, would you like to join us in Tiff's place?" Lady Like asks.

"Poyo," Kirby happily answers, holding a fork and knife.

Emmy giggles in reply. She then grows concern and turns to where Tiff leaves from. She knows what's going to come next; Tiff is going to learn the truth about the artifacts.

Tiff runs down the city with her backpack. When she turns to the corner, she notices a light is on. At the antique shop, Mr. Curio is pushing some wagon with some object in it. He closes the door and grabs a lantern. Then takes the wagon somewhere. Unknown to Curio, Tiff notices him, and follows him to the dig site. She runs inside to see what he's up to. Mr. Curio turns on the lights in the dig site and begins to dig. Tiff continues to hide behind a wall to see Mr. Curio digging and comes to a stop.

Tiff asks, "What's he doing?"

Tiff gasps to see some kind of Dedede like stone being shown before her eyes. Tiff is stunned to see that Mr. Curio is putting a Dedede artifact in the hole. She brings out her camera and begins to take pictures for evidence.

Tiff worriedly says, "Oh Mr. Curio."

The next day, the Cappys hurry in the dig site to find more artifacts. They all gather together for something very important.

Kawasaki says, "It has to be the greatest discovery of all time."

"Excuse me please," Tiff says, heading to the front of the crowd."

"Sure Tiff," Kawasaki says.

Tuff comes over and asks, "Where you've been?"

He sounds excited, "Mr. Curio has found something really big. Look."

Tiff looks to see the Dedede shaped stone that Tiff has seen last night. Tiff closes her eyes in destitute.

Bookum says, "That's one of Dedede's ancestors alright. I'd bet my badge on it."

"Well since it's the kin of the king, why not call it the Dedede Stone," The store owner says.

Everyone continues to talk about the stone.

Unable to stand it anymore, Tiff walks to Curio, and says, "Mr. Curio, let's talk."

Mr. Curio becomes nervous as Tiff takes his hand and drags him away. Tuff, Emmy, and Kirby decide to follow him.

"What's wrong? Where are you taking Mr. Curio?" Tuff asks.

The three follow Tiff and Mr. Curio away from the crowd.

Mr. Curio asks, "What you want to talk about Tiff?"

Tiff shows the pictures and Mr. Curio takes them. When he looks at them, he becomes stunned. Then one of the photos fall out of his hand to the ground. Tuff sees the picture and picks it up for him, Emmy, and Kirby to see. Tuff and Kirby gasps in shock.

"Mr. C!" Tuff exclaims.

Tiff says, "That's statue a forgery. Mr. Curio buried it here last night."

Tuff and Kirby are shocked to here it.

Tiff asks, "Why'd you do it Mr. Curio?"

Mr. Curio is so nervous that he isn't able to get his word out.

"Well you better stop finding all this phony stuff around here or I'll have to turn you in," Tiff says.

Mr. Curio doesn't say a word to him.

Emmy asks, "Mr. Curio, did King Dedede asked you to put the stone there?"

Mr. Curio becomes stunned to hear it. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are surprised themselves.

"That's why you were so nervous. You knew that the Dedede artifacts were fakes and Dedede asked you to put them there. He wanted to make it look like that his ancestors were Cappy Town's official rulers, but what he's doing is wrong and against what you stand for," Emmy asks.

"Dedede did that?" Tuff asks.

Tiff asks, "Is this true?"

Before Mr. Curio can answer, Escargoon voice says, "So, you two girls know our secret."

The girls gasp to see Escargoon.

He moves forward and says, "Now we'll have to make sure it stays our secret."

Escargoon? Tiff replies.

Then Dedede appears with his hammer.

Tuff turns around, "Dedede!"

"You runs are in the wrong place at the wrong time," Dedede says.

The kids and Kirby find themselves surrounded. The next moment, Dedede and Escargoon have them tied up with clothes over their mouths so they are able to speak or move. They all struggle, but are unable to get free.

Escargoon turns to Curio, "Time to make your big speech Curio just make sure the story you tell isn't true."

"Just like we rehearsed it," Dedede says.

Dedede and Escargoon laugh as Mr. Curio is full of guilt and depression. He then clutches the photos he has in his hands.

Sometime later, everyone gathers at a stage that is put up at the dig site. Dedede is sitting on a chair like a throne, while Mr. Curio, Lady Like, and Sir Ebrum are sitting on the chairs.

Escargoon walks to the microphone, and says, "Friends, you are about to endure a fascinating lecture by the leading authority on the history of Cappy Town and its ancient rulers."

Everyone clap and cheer.

"Take it away, Mr. Curio," Escargoon says.

Mr. Curio feels so ashamed right now, and stands up and walks to the microphone. Everyone claps and cheers unknown to the remorse he has on his face.

Reaching the microphone, Curio announces, "Well uh, I've been excavating around Cappy Town for a number of years now, and you're no doubt aware of the surprising discoveries I've recently made."

Everyone continues to clap for Curio. However, his mind if on Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Emmy.

Mr. Curio continues, "All the artifacts that have been unearthed came from the Dedede Ancestors. The sarcophagus, the sculptures, ceramics, all belong to the Dedede clan."

"Hey don't forget my mask," Kawasaki says, showing the mask.

Everyone begins laughing. Unknown to everyone, Dedede and Escargoon smirk because Mr. Curio is saying what they wanted.

Mr. Curio says, "After careful study and evaluation, the evidence points to only one conclusion. It proves... "

He then remembers what Tiff says, "Remember what you always say, 'The most important thing isn't to show your theories right, but to dig all the way to the truth."

Then Emmy's words, "He wanted to make it look like that his ancestors were Cappy Town's official rulers, but what he's doing is wrong and against what you stand for."

Finally Mr. Curio confesses, "It proves that you've all been deceived."

Dedede and Escargoon are stunned to hear Mr. Curio confesses so is everyone else.

Mr. Curio says, "Every single one of the Dedede clan artifacts are dug up were nothing by fakes."

Everyone is shocked to hear it.

"Those objects aren't old, they were old made by me. I buried them at the site," Mr. Curio adds to his confession.

Escargoon grabs Mr. Curio and says, "Mr. Curio is obviously stressed out."

But Mr. Curio pushes him away.

Mr. Curio continues his confession, "This whole deception started because business at my antique shop was bad. My life savings were spent on my research of Cappy history. I was destitute. I asked the king for help, and he said he would fund my research, if I created artifacts that would make it look like his ancestors were Cappy Town's legitimate rulers.

Everyone is shocked to hear this. Even Lady like gasps at Dedede's deception.

"It can't be," Ebrum adds.

Mr. Curio says, "Even I can't believe what I did, but here is the proof."

Mr. Curio then throws the photos that Tiff has taken. Even looks to see that all of them are of Mr. Curio burying the Dedede Stone at the dig site. Now everyone knows the truth, and all glare at Dedede.

Dedede quickly says, "It's in photos and a phony."

"There's only one phony here and that's Dedede!" Tiff speaks.

Everyone turns around to see tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and Kirby standing on a giant block of rock.

"Tiff," Lady Like says.

"Tuff," Sir Ebrum says.

"Kirby," Lady Like adds.

"Emmy," Sir Ebrum adds.

Dedede grits his teeth in anger, "B-b-but, how you twerps escape."

Standing on the taller rock behind them is Meta Knight holding the ropes the kids have been tied in.

Meta Knight says, "You've done a low-down thing your highness, holding these kids capture because they wanted the truth."

"What? That's no crime," Bookum says, turning to Dedede.

Tiff sternly says, "Why do you deserve to be our king after using Mr. Curio and lied to us all?!"

Soon everyone becomes angry and begins to protest against him, saying that they don't want Dedede as the king.

Dedede is so angry that he says, "Y'all can't toss me out like chewed up chewing gum. I got a secret weapon: The DEDEDE STONE!"

Everyone gasps in shock. Soon the stone begins to shake and it's eyes glow. Then begins to get big. Everyone becomes scared to see the Dedede stone growing big. Everyone hurries outside to see the Dedede Stone. Kirby and the kids turn around to see the Dedede Stone transform into a giant monster version of King Dedede it roars loud and mighty, and with rage.

Seeing that the Dedede Stone has grown high, everyone runs away in fear. Hiding behind one of the rocks, Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and Kirby see the giant Dedede Stone monster.

Tuff calls out, "Hey look!"

Up on top of the Dedede Stone is King Dedede and Escargoon. They both laugh as they stand on the stone's head.

Dedede tells the stone, "Hey Dedede Stone, let's go crushefy all those crummy Cappys."

Then the Dedede Stone begins to move its feet

"There's Mr. Curio. What's he doing?" Tiff replies.

The Dedede Stone continues to walk across the ancient ruins while Mr. Curio is holding a pickaxe. Mr. Curio runs out and is about to take action, but the foot almost hits him. Mr. Curio coughs a little and is about to pick the monster.

But then Tiff calls out," Mr. Curio."

Mr. Curio stops to see Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, and Kirby running this way. The monster then takes a step making Emmy and Tiff fall to the ground.

Tuff turns around and calls out, "Tiff! Emmy!"

Emmy helps Tiff try to get up, but noticed that it has dark all of the sudden. They both look up to see the foot is heading right towards them.

Dedede laughs, "One small step for them. Stomp them."

Emmy holds Tiff and feel that they're both going to be crushed. Suddenly, Meta Knight uses his sword and strength to prevent the Dedede Stone's attack.

Emmy gasps, "Meta Knight!"

Struggling to hold on, he tells the girls, "Run!"

Emmy grabs Tiff and hurries out of the foot's way while Meta Knight holds it up.

Dedede notices, "That Meta Knight meddling again."

Meta Knight continues to hold the foot up. Emmy, Kirby and the siblings watch this happen.

Tuff says to Kirby, "What are you waiting for Kirby? Suck up that Dedede Stone, on the double!"

Kirby then takes a deep breath and begins to inhale. However, the Dedede is not moving.

Dedede laughs, "Ain't no way Kirby has got no gulping power to suck up this whole Dedede Stone."

Kirby tries his best to suck it up, but stops to take a breather.

"Come on!" Tiff says.

"Don't give up!" Tiff says.

"You can do it Kirby," Emmy says.

Kirby then uses his inhale power again. Meta Knight continues to hold the foot in place.

Dedede mocks, "Go on Kirby, you keep trying."

Bringing up the courage, Curio comes out with the pickaxe and says, "If Kirby can't stop you, I will."

He then slams the pickaxe at the foot of the stone. When that happens, a few shards come out.

Dedede laughs, "Curio, are you trying to pick a fight?"

When the shards come out, they end up going into Kirby's mouth. With that, Kirby closes his mouth and transform into Stone Kirby.

Noticing this, Dedede asks, "Huh? What's Kirby up to?"

Tiff then says, "It's the shard, cuz Kirby's swallowed the shards when Mr. Curio struck the Dedede Stone."

"And that is able to give Kirby the power the transform," Emmy adds.

Mr. Curio says, "He's Stone Kirby."

Kirby then bounces off the wall and charges at the Dedede Stone. When Kirby hits the Dedede Stone, it falls over with Dedede and Escargoon on top. Meta Knight quickly takes out his sword and puts it in his scabbard. The Dedede Stone falls to the ground, and seems that it unable to get up. Mr. Curio and the kids run over from the top of the cavern to see what is happening.

"Alright!" Tiff cheers.

"Way ta go Kirby!" Tuff adds.

Emmy cheers, "Hooray!"

Kirby jumps up, and happily says, "Poyo!"

Suddenly, the Dedede's Stone appears and tries to crush Kirby. Kirby jumps up, but is hit by the hand of the Dedede Stone. Then the other hand catches him from the bottom. Soon, the Dedede Stone is trying to squish Kirby with its hands.

Tiff and Emmy screams, "Kirby!"

Dedede and Escargoon are cheering for the Stone.

Dedede shouts, "Right on! Let's play some squash, Kirby!"

Emmy and the others glare at Dedede.

Tiff says, "Two can play this game."

Then calls out, "Hey Kabu, send up the Warp Star."

At Kabu Canyon, Kabu opens its mouth, and says, "Warp Star!"

The Warp Star flies out of its mouth and heads to the dig site.

Back at the dig site, the Dedede Stone is walking as it has Kirby between its hands, and the Cappys are running away. Tiff, Emmy, and the others are able to catch up to the stone from above.

Tiff worriedly says, "Kirby.

Tuff looks up and says, "Hey look there."

The others look up to see the Warp Star coming their way.

Dedede notices and exclaims, "What!"

Seeing the Warp Star, Kirby escapes the Dedede Stone's grasp and begins to fall to the ground. The Warp Star flies back and catches Kirby. Kirby holds on to the Warp Star and heads straight to the Dedede Stone. The Dedede Stone tries to catch Kirby, but Kirby continues to fly on past the stone. Emmy clutches her hands and they begin to glow as Kirby flies the Star high in the air. Kirby then changes to a stone and begins to fall. Kirby then falls straight inside the Dedede Stone. Kirby falls deep and deep in the Stone. Finally, Kirby reaches the other side from the bottom. Soon the Dedede Stone begins to crack all over and falls paper from top to bottom.

.Emmy, Tiff and Tuff cheer for Kirby.

But their victor cut short when Curio says, "Out of the way. Hurry!"

Mr. Curio and the kids leave right away

Dedede grits his teeth in anger, "That Kirby pulverize my plans again."

"It's a downer when schemes go to pieces," Escargoon says.

Dedede and Escargoon end up being hit by the stones. Luckily, the kids, and Curio are able to get to a safe place as the Dedede Stone goes down to the ground. However, Dedede and Escargoon are starting to be covered by the stone.

Dedede says, "We are in a heap of trouble!"

Soon enough and at the evening, Dedede and Escargoon are buried alive in the block of stones from the Dedede Stone. Kirby lands on the pile with a smile on his face.

Tuff looks at the pile and says, "Whoa! Dedede and Escargoon will never dig out of that rock pile."

Tiff turns to Mr. Curio, "Well, should we help them Mr. Curio."

"Oh, let them get themselves out. I'm through digging up fakes, especially dangerous ones. I'd rather stick with real Cappy Artifacts that reveal true history, if that's okay with you," Mr. Curio answers.

Tiff nods her head with a smile.

Emmy happily says, "You made the right decision. I think being in the stones will serve those two some good."

"Yeah. And maybe Kirby and me can give you a hand sometimes Mr. Curio," Tuff says.

"You and Kirby?" Tiff asks with a smile.

Tuff sheepishly says, "Uh, unless there's more important stuff like playing games."

Then Tuff calls to Kirby, "Come on Kirby let's get going!" We don't wanna miss dinner!"

"Poyo," Kirby answers.

He takes a deep breath and flies to where the others are. Unknown to Kirby, Emmy, and the others. Meta Knight is on the cliff on the other side.

He says, "With every battle, Kirby's strength and skills intensify. He truly has the makings of a great Star Warrior. Emmy also has some potential herself, and has the potential of a Star Warrior."

Then Meta Knight leaves the scene.

Trapped under the stones, Dedede and Escargoon are stuck.

Dedede groans, "Oh, now there's actually is a Dedede King for them to dig up."

Dedede shouts, "Hey Kirby! Be a pale and vacuum up this rock pile for Big D."

"We promise not to attack you until after you get us out," Escargoon says.

Hearing this, Kirby jumps up and shouts, "Poyo!"

However, Emmy, Tiff, and Tuff are trying to stop him. And that's the end of this adventure, once Dedede and Escargoon are out of that pile of rock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Fofa Factor

One early morning, Fololo and Falala are flying out and inside the castle. The flies fly past the Waddle Dees making them spin around and falls down dizzy. They both burst through the door of the throne room and come to a halt. Floating in front of the throne where King Dedede sits and Escargoon stands beside him.

"Here we are your highness," Fololo says.

"At your service," Falala replies.

Escargoon asks, "What took you for lollygaggers so long? This is urgent?"

"Go see the fortune teller lady. Ask her how my luck's gonna be today," Dedede says.

"Sure," Fololo says.

Then turns to Falala, "Come on."

And begin to leave

But before they can, Escargoon says, "Not so fast, blue boy."

Then they both come to a halt.

Then Escargoon says, "No reason for both of you to go."

The guys gasp in shock.

Then Escargoon says, "Fololo can fly over to the fortune teller alone. You stay here in the castle missy."

Fololo and Falala look at each other. They also take their hands together.

"Fololo and I never split up," Falala says.

"Yeah. We're a team like peanut butter and jelly," Fololo adds.

"Well today just make it like y'all are ordering one, and that there's an order," Dedede says.

The twins say, "Sorry."

Dedede is not pleased and yells, "Do what I tell ya! I'm the king around here!"

The twins becomes spooked and shake a little bit.

Fololo gains courage and says, "We answer to serve Ebrum your majesty."

"Yes and to Lady Like too," Falala adds.

"Maybe so, but your servants not relatives. They can't save you if the king decides to toss you out of the kingdom," Escargoon says.

"You do as I say and split up or both of you is outta here," Dedede commands.

That is not something Fololo and Falala like at all.

Sometime later, Fololo and Falala sit on one of the bricks of the wall mopping and tell Tiff and Emmy the story.

"Throw you out, why?" Tiff asks.

"The king wanted Falala and me to split up," Fololo sadly says.

And Falala says, "But Fololo and I do everything together."

Tiff sighs, "King Dedede sticks his beacon into everybody's business, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. King Dedede is so mean in inconsiderate," Emmy adds.

They all sigh saldy in reply.

In the living room, Tuff hides behind the couch and asks, "But mom who needs to know subtractions."

"You do when I subtract your allowance," Lady Like sternly says.

Tuff gulps and cries out, "Daddy!"

"Stiff upper lip son, your mother's only Joshy," Sir Ebrum says reading the paper.

But Lady Like says, "Ebrum."

And crosses her arms, "If if we don't teach Tuff discipline who will. After all, we are his parents."

"That's right Lady Like," Falala speaks up.

Lady Like turns around to see Falala, Fololo, Tiff and Emmy.

"You are Tuff's parents," Falala says.

Then Fololo asks, "But where did we come from?"

Sir Ebrum says, "Oh well, you see. One day a rather large stork pop by and…"

"In your dreams dad," Tuff comments.

"Tuff," Lady Like sternly says.

Emmy giggles in reply. Lady Like feels her dress being pulled and turns to see Tiff.

Tiff asks, "Why don't you just tell us the truth mom? We can handle it."

"Huh, we found them in a cabbage patch, sweetie," Lady Like happily says.

And Sir Ebrum says, "Yes. the same place we got you and your brother from."

"That's boloney! Where did they really come from?!" Tiff shouts.

Lady Like opens the door and Sir Ebrum pushes them out the door.

"No need to concern yourselves with ancient history," Sir Ebrum says.

"Too much thinking is bad for your brain," Lady Like says.

"Does this mean I don't have to do my math homework?" Tuff asks.

"Of course not darling," Lady Lake says, and closes the door.

The kids look at each other and walk away.

Tuff asks, "Do you think we're gonna get weird like that when we get older?"

"Probably," Tiff answers.

"Even my mom acts strange, but I love her all the same," Emmy says.

In the room, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like listen to hear the children leading. They are both relieved, but know that they have a little problem.

Sir Ebrum sighs, "This wicket is rather sticky."

They both walk out to the balcony and sit down.

Lady Like says, "We know one day they would start wondering where they came from."

"Tiff was a mere infant when it happened," Sir Ebrum says.

"I'll forget that night," Lady Like adds.

Flashback:

One night many years ago, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are sitting at the fountain with a baby carriage. In the carriage is Tiff when she's a small baby. They rock baby Tiff until she is fast asleep.

Sir Ebrum chuckles and talks loud, "I say!"

Lady Like shushes him that makes him covers his mouth.

"Forgive me my pet," Sir Ebrum says.

And the two smile looking at their baby. Suddenly, they hear a scream. They both shush and realizes it's not either one of them. They look up to see Fololo and Falala falling to the ground. Sir Ebrum approaches the two with confusion. They both look up to see King Dedede. They suspect that he's the one to tossed them out.

Flashback ends:

"Soon after, we learned they come from a strange monster named Fofa, which had, it turns out been split into two creatures," Sir Ebrum sadly says.

"Their hearts will break if they ever learn the real story," Lady Like says.

"Hmm, lets just hope they never hear the name of Fofa," Sir Ebrum says, standing up.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "Fofa."

They both quickly turn to see Kirby.

Kirby says, "Fololo. Falala."

"Fofa!" Kirby happily says with a jump.

This make Sir Embrum and Lady Like stare at Kirby. Kirby has hear everything even Fololo and Falala's true self.

Meanwhile a Waddle Dedede runs to the door of the throne room.

Escargoon takes it and says, "Thanks. Beat it."

The Waddle Dee leaves to it's post.

Escargoon says, "Sire a message from your fortune teller."

"So what my soothsayer say?" Dedede asks, walking a little.

Escargoon untied the ribbon as he says, "I'm lookin'. I'm lookin'."

Escargoon unrolls the letter and reads, "Hmm. It says if you look for trouble your trouble will double. Huh?"

Dedede walks over, "What that mumbo gumbo supposed to mean?"

Escargoon continues, "Well, I'm not sure, but there's more."

"Good as the next week's lottery number," Dedede replies.

"If it was I wouldn't tell you," Escargoon says, rolling his eyes.

Then reads, "Your account is passed overdue pay you cheap tightwad?"

Then Dedede smash Escargoon to the wall.

"Oh great, just when I'm a snail. I get slugged," Escargoon says, and also in pain.

Holding his hammer, Dedede says, "I'll show her. I'm ordering a new monster."

"Can you order me some aspirin?" Escargoon asks, and falls to the ground.

Dedede walks over to his throne and takes a seat. He presses the button that activates the monster delivery system. On the screen, the salesman appears.

The salesman says, " Triple D welcome to Nightmare Enterprises. I got a real deal great monster, fantastic price exclusive offer."

"Yeah. Sounds good. Tell me about it," Dedede says.

"This monster is called Slice and Splice. It splits up its foes and mixes up their parts," The salesman says.

"Sounds like a cut rate creature. Say no," Escargoon says.

"Today we're offering preferred customers like you a free How-to video," The salesman says.

"I'm a preferred customer?" Dedede asks, getting interested.

"You bet," The salesman answers.

Dedede laughs, "Great!"

Escargoon asks, "What must the others be like?"

"And… as an added bonus, I'll throw two weapons for free," The salesman adds.

Excited, Dedede hosp off his throne and says, "Okay."

"Don't forget that fortune, 'look for," Escargoon replies.

But Dedede knocks Escargoon down, and says, "Begin download."

With that, the download is confirm. The machine activates and summons the monster. This robot has four legs and a square body, almost like a crab. It also has red and green eyes, and holds two staffs. One of them is a yellow crescent moon while the other is an orange sun. He spread them out and bend his legs.

Looking at the monster, Dedede says, "Well, you're looking mighty impressive for a mock down monster. Come over here and let me see what you can do."

The monster walks over.

Escargoon picks up the tape and suggests, "Don't you think we should watch the How-to tape?"

"Why not? Pop it in the VCR," Dedede says.

Escargoon slithers to the Tv and says, "Certainly sure."

Dedede smirks, and says, "Slice and Splice, time to show your stuff."

Slice and Splice looks at Dedede.

Dedede points out, "Sick em."

The monster then looks at Escargoon. Escargoon panics and runs off. Soon the monster begins to chase after him.

Dedede laughs as Escargoon screams, "Stop chasing me!"

Dedede becomes stunned to see Escargoon and the monster are coming at him.

Dedede screams, "No stay away!"

Soon both Escargoon and Dedede are being chased by Slice and Splice.

They both run to the door as they scream, "Get him not me!"

They both turned to see the monster and scream loudly. Before they can do anything, the monster slice them with the moon staff and smash them with the sun staff.

Dedede opens his eyes and feels a bit strange, "Hmm, I'm feeling kinda sluggish."

"I'm feeling the tiniest bit bloated," Escargoon adds.

They both look at each other and notices something wrong. They look at themselves to realize they have each other's bodies. They let out a scream which is enough for Sir Ebrum and Lady like to hear from outside.

Hearing the sound, Lady Like asks, "Now what's wrong? Did you hear that screaming?"

"The King and Escargoon are always losing their heads over something," Sir Ebrum says.

"True," Lady Like says.

With tape covering his mouth, Kirby says, " Fololo. Falala. Fofa."

"Kirby, forget what you heard ol boy, just pretend we never hear anything about you-know-who," Sir Ebrum says.

But Kirby dances as he happily says, "Fofa. Fofa."

Both of them groan.

Lady Like says, "Kirby is unshushable."

Back in the throne room, things are not exactly back to normal.

"One thing for sure, that's the first time in your life you have a good head on your shoulders," Escargoon says.

Then Dedede says, "Yeah. Well it was real easy to carry it cuz it wasn't nothin' in it."

Least I don't have a waist size bigger than my IQ," Escargoon says.

Dedede laughs and turns to Slice and Splice, "You're a real cut-cup Slice and Splice."

"Thank you sire," Slice and Splice replies.

"Yes. He's very entertaining. Maybe he can work in the document shredding department," Escargoon says.

Dedede points his finger to the monster, "Slice and Splice, we gonna have some fun. Let's show Cappy Tow what you can do."

In Cappy Town, everyone turn their heads to see the monster coming to town with Dedede and Escargoon driving the tank.

"What's that?" Bookum asks.

"I don't know, but it looks unfriendly," The Mayor says.

The tank and the monster comes to a stop.

"There Cappiccinos needs half-and-half," Dedede says.

Everyone runs away as the monster chase them. Throughout the town there has been light along with people screaming and panicking. In short amount of time, everyone in Cappy Town have a body of a sheep. Chief Bookum ends up with Dedede's body while Mr. Curio ends up with a corn horn for a body. Dedede has the Mayor's body while Escargoon has a sheep's body like the others.

Dedede laughs to see the fun he has, "Unbalievable."

"Why'd you have to mix us all up with sheep? I know you like fleecing your subjects, but this is ridiculous," Escargoon asks.

Hiding behind a tree Tokori and Rick have their bodie's switched too.

Tokori looks at himself, "Just looks at me. I used to be fine and feathery. Now I'm fat and fury."

"Have a gander on me mate. A mammals gonna be bats to want wings, "Rick says.

"I want my body back as much as you do, but that there monster's too tough for us to tackle," Tokori says.

"Crikey. Kirby's gonna give that beast of shellac and so I can get my body back," Rick says.

"Let's go find him," Tokori says.

"Right," Rick replies.

They both leave the scene to find Kirby and get him to put an end to this monster.

Dedede laughs, "Say all you Cappys is kind of sheepish. Ha ha! Sheepish. Hey that's a good one."

Just then Bookum comes over sternly, "King Dedede."

A bit uneasy, Dedede looks to see Bookun is looking at him from his large body.

Bookum says, "Body snatching illegal."

Dedede shouts, "So what?! You may have my body, but I'm still the head around here!"

The Mayor says, "We demand you return us to normal, your highness. We're one furious flock."

Everyone in the town agree that they are not pleased with Dedede's little game. They are really one furious flock to Sheeppys.

Escargoon whispers, "Listen sire, we don't wanna start a stampede. Let's give their bodies back and go after Kirby.

"Hmm, good idea. I'm glad I thought of it," Dedede says, and takes credit for the idea.

Dedede announces, "Listen up! I've done decided to be magnanimous and give you all your sorrowful Cappy bodies back."

Then turns to the monster, "Slice and Splice, stick them all back together."

Slice and Splice join his staffs together and begins to work.

Back at the front of the castle, Tiff, Tuff, Emmy, Fololo, and Falala stare at Tokori and Rick to see their switched bodies.

Emmy says in thought, "Seeing it weird on TV is one thing, but it's ten times weird seeing it in person."

"Ah, you guys look a little mixed up," Falala comments.

Fololo asks, "What happened?"

"They go the right heads but the wrong bodies," Tuff says.

"Talk about mixed up," Emmy replies.

"No kidding columbos," Tokori angrily says.

"Some monster mixed us up," Rick says.

"What monster?" Tiff asks.

"Dedede's monster, and Kirby's gotta make him switch us back pronto!" Tokori answers.

Rick flies up and says, "I'm fed up with having feathers!"

Then they both shout, "They need Kirby!"

Right on cue, Kirby runs over the drawbridge and to the others with tape on his mouth.

He continues to say, "Fofa. Fofa."

Unknown to them, Dedede's tank is coming this way. Tokori and Rick runs over.

"Hey! There you are. We've got big trouble buddy boy," Tokori says.

Rick notices, "Mate's got a muzzle on his mouth."

"What's up with that Junior?" Tokori asks.

Just then, Dedede and Escargoon ride on the tank with the monster behind.

Dedede says, "Now got get em."

"Mince that pink pest to pieces," Escargoon adds.

The monster begins to charge. Fololo and Falala move Tuff and the girls out of the way. Rick and Tokori moves out of the way. Slice and Splice tries to slice Kirby, but kirby dodges with a jump. Kirby jumps over him, but Dedede sits him with the tank. The kids gasp in shock, and Slice and Splice slice Kirby. When Kirby hits the ground, two Kirby appears and lands on the ground together. One is a light green with green feet while the other is light orange with orange feet, and has a pink ribbon on it.

Shocked by what they're seeing, two small Kirby look like they're fast asleep.

Escaegoon says, "Well well, I guess we all have a male and female side to our personality."

Dedede and Escargoon begin to think about this. They imagine what will happen if the other end up with a male and a female side are exposed. They are kind of disturbed by it. They shake it off so they can get to their objective.

"Try it again Slice and Splice. Keep up carving those Kirby till they've been Kirb-blitersted," Dedede says.

The monster, Slice and Splice approaches the Kirbies to slice them more.

But Fololo and Falala say, "We'll stop him."

They fly at top speed and pick up the two Kirby's. One holding the other. They are able to fly into the castle before Slice and Splice has a chance.

Escargoon drives the tank and says, "This way."

Then the tank drives into the castle. Slice and Splice follow them.

Emmy runs from behind and says, "Come on."

Tiff and Tuff also follow her.

In the castle hall, Dedede and Escargoon are looking for the little fliers and the Kirbys.

Dedede calls out, "Yo! Where y'all at?!"

"Just give us the Kirbys and we'll let you go," Escargoon says.

Dedede and Escargoon begin to look for them. Fololo look from the second floor to see the king, Escargoon, and the monster. Fololo looks down to see the two Kirbys giggle.

Falala shushes them, "Shhh. I think we better keep it down guys."

"Falala, they look just like us," Fololo says.

Fololo floats to the two Kirbys, "See, one of them even got the same ribbon as you do."

"It's true Fololo," Falala says.

Fololo sadly says, "But at least they know where they come from."

"Yeah. Not like us," Falala sadly agrees.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming from the hall. They see the shadow of Slice and Splice.

Fololo turns to his sister, "Falala, let's split up."

"What?!" Falala exclaims.

Fololo quickly covers her mouth, "Shh!"

Then they hear Dedede, "Slice and Splice, get chopping soon do you see those Kirbys."

"I guess we don't have a choice," Falala says.

"If we both get caught," Kirby's had it," Fololo says.

"Right. We'll each take a Kirby and go in different directions," Falala agrees.

Fololo flies down and grabs the Green Kirby while Falala carries the orange one.

Fololo says, "I'll go that way. You go..."

"This way," Falala says, finishing her brother's sentence.

Fololo flies off, but Falala calls out to him, "Fololo."

"Yeah," Fololo asks.

"Be careful," Falala says.

Fololo says, "You too."

Fololo then flies off. Dedede and Escargoon are walking up stairs when Fololo flies by with the green Kirby.

"There's one," Dedede says, about to chase them.

"And there's the other," Escargoon points out.

Dedede looks to see the other one.

Dedede says, "Split up and follow em'."

Fololo flies away and turns outside. Slice and Splice follow them. Dedede follows them on the balcony too.

Dedede looks around, and notices, "They're gone."

The two look all over for Fololo and the Green Kirby. However, they're hiding on the roof.

Fololo sighs in relief, "Okay. We're safe as long as we stay up here."

The little Kirby leans forward and falls over. Fololo tries to catch him, but misses and continues to fall off the roof. Fololo flies as Kirby begins to fall, and catches him. Dedede senses someone is behind him so he looks. However, Fololo and Kirby are standing behind his back to avoid being seen. Dedede continues to look around, but unable to find anyone, but Slice and Slice has. Slice and Splice raises the moon staff and about to strike. Dedede looks behind him to see them and about to grab them at the same time.

Fololo and Green Kirby fly out and into the castle. Suddenly something has happen.

A Green Dedede comes in and says, "They're going that way!"

Suddenly, an orange one with a pink ribbon appears too.

They both say, "Let's get em/Let's get em hon!"

Suddenly, they both look at each other and scream in fright. Meanwhile, Escargoon is chasing after Fololo and the Green Kirby.

Escargoon shouts, "Give me that Kirby you little creep."

Escargoon tries to get Fololo, but he flies out the window and back in a different one. It happens a few more times, before Fololo flies back inside. At the same time, Falala is being chased by both Dedede and the monster. They all run in different directions. One trying to outrun the other.

Dedede stops at a gold Dedede statue of himself standing on a platform. He looks around, but doesn't see Falala hiding behind the statue. Fololo is being chased by Escargoon. They continue to run all over the place. Soon, they are running all over the castle. Fololo and Falala are determined to protect the two Kirbys while Dedede, Escargoon, and Slice and Splice want to bring them harm. Not long after the chase, the two little fliers and Kirbys drop the statue on Dedede's head.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Freeze!"

They turn to see Escargoon.

They then hear the other says, "There's no escape."

They turn to see Slice and Splice. Fololo and Falala realize they are cornered.

Fololo and Falala stand in front of them, and says, "Leave Kirby alone."

"You two think you can stop me," Slice and Splice says.

Falala turns to the monster, "At least we can protect the Kirbys."

Slice and Splice raises the Moon Staff and is going to use it on them. Looking at the two, the monster realizes that they look familiar, like he has seen them before.

He looks down to them, and says, "You look familiar. Yes I remember. You're Fofa."

Slice and Splice says, "Yes. Yes. I'm sure of it. You're Fofoa."

"Fofa?" Falala asks.

"Who's that?" Fololo asks.

The two Kirby's say, "Fofa! Fofa! Fofa!"

"Fofa was your name before I split you in two," Slice and Splice says.

"Huh?" The two reply, confused.

"That was some time ago," Slice and Splice says.

Flashback:

At Nightmare Enterprise a long time ago, Dedede is ordering a monster.

The salesman turns to his boss, "Well, King Sucker's back to get his pocket picked again."

His boss says, "Sell him Fofa. Better yet, chop it and sell it double."

"Brilliant idea. eNeMeE," The salesman says.

At the transporter, the Salesman appears on the screen.

There is a scream, "No! Let me go, you creep!"

Slice and Splice holds the moon staff and has a little purple round creature with white gloves and the sweet, with yellow hair sticking out.

"I don't want to be sent to hurt anybody," The little creature says.

The salesman says, "All you can do is float in the air you useless little cloud. We're splitting you in two."

The little creature, Fofa panics, "In two?! No please, you can't!"

The Salesman shrugs his shoulders and Slice and Splice does the job. That is how Fololo and Falala end up becoming two different creatures. Dedede is holding Fololo and Escargoon is holding Falala.

"These puny two weight ain't monsters," Dedede says.

"Yeah. Two for one sales are always a rip off," Escargoon says.

That's when Dedede tosses them out and land on the ground where Sir Emrum and Lady Like first meet for the first time.

Dedede says from the upper floor, "Y'all look after these hair scrawny rejects cuz I don't want em!"

"Uh, but your majesty," Sir Ebrum says.

Lady Like adds, "We already have a brand new mouth to feed."

"Then you're lucky these two ain't got no mouth," Dedede says. Then laughs.

When the King leaves, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like look down to see the two small creatures.

Flashback Ends:

"So that's where we came from," Falala says.

"We used to be one and now we're two," Fololo says.

Slice and Splice says, "this is the very Moon Rod used to split you in two."

"We're really Fofa," Fololo says.

"Fofa. I like that name," Falala adds.

Falala flies up, "We finally know where we came from."

"You're right. We're not just Fololo and Falala," Fololo says.

"We're closer than that," Falala says.

They both happily say, "We're Fofa."

Fololo says, "I guess that's why we get along so well, right Falala.

"Right Fololo," Falala says.

The twins and the Kirby are so happy are so happy that they aren't aware that Dedede regains consciousness and sees them. Dedede sees this as an opportunity to corner them. Tiff, Tuff, and Emmy are able to find them as well.

Tiff says, "Guys look."

"I wonder what that Sun rod does?" Tuff asks.

"Maybe it does the opposite effect of the moon rod," Emmy says,

"You're right. That must be the one that puts them back together," Tiff says.

Slice and Splice tells the twins, "You two will never be one again.

"Yes we will," Fololo says.

"Well show you," Falala says.

Fololo and Falala fly out to attack.

Dedede jumps out, "Kirby!"

The two Kirbys jump out of the way as Tiff, Emmy, and Tuff hurry to help. The two Kirby hops on Dedede and jumps out. Emmy catches Kirby and makes a run for it. At the same time, Fololo and Falala distract Slice and Splice. Emmy hurry with the two Kirbys in her arms, but halts to see Escargoon.

"Gotcha," Escargoon says.

But Tiff and Tuff charge at him. Dedede gets up as the twins dodge Slice and Splice. Tiff and Tuff join Emmy who are holding the Kirby.

He confronts them, "Drop them twirps or Slice and Splice will plagiarize you both."

Slice and Splice ends up losing his step on the pillar and begins to lose his balance. Fololo and Falala both push him off the pillar. They then hit his hand and grab the Sun rod. Dedede turns around and screams to see Slice and Splice. Then the monster squishes him. The kids runs with the Kirbys while the twins hold the Sun Rod. Soon they begin to run upstairs.

"Hurry! If they get the Sun Rod, we can't put you back together," tiff says.

"Fololo, what are we gonna do?" Falala asks.

Fololo answers, "We'll fix Kirby first."

"Right," Falala says.

"Okay, but hurry," Tiff says.

They all reach to a higher floor of the castle.

"Alright, let's do it," Falala says.

Emmy then places the two Kirby's on the ground and steps back. With the Sun rod, Fololo and Falala are ready to use it.

"Ready?" Falala says.

They lift the Rod.

Fololo says, "Set."

Then they use the Sun Rod to squash the two Kirbys. With that, the two Kirby's fuse together and become one. Kirby is back to his pink self. Sadly, Slice and Splice is able to find them. They quickly turn to see him. Slice and Splice begins to charge with the Moon Rod.

Tiff says, "You know what to do?"

"Suck up the rod," Emmy says.

Everyone moves out of the way, and Kirby begin to use his inhale power. Slice and Splice begins to feel the strong wind and tries not to get sucked in. Kirby continues to strongly inhale and the monster tries his hardest to suck the monster and his rod.

The monster says, "So you want it? Take it!"

The monster begins to attack, but Kirby stops inhaling and Slice and Splice falls to the ground dropping the Moon rod. Kirby swallows the rod in one gulp.

Kirby then jumps up and begins to transform. Kirby gains a yellow cap with black eyes and white wings, one on each side. Suddenly, a boomerang like blade comes flying around. Then it lands on the back of the cap.

Tiff cheers, "Alright!"

"Nice going Kirby," Tuff says.

Suddenly someone says, "Kirby has transformed."

The kids turn to see Meta Knight on top of the Cannon.

He says, "He is now Cutter Kirby."

Slice and Splice gets up and ready to fight.

Meta Knight says, "Cutter Kirby can battle his opponents with the cutter on the cap."

Kirby takes the cutter from his cap and throws it at the monster. The monster dodge, but the cutter comes back and cuts one of its robotic arms. Kirby then jumps up and perform a powerful slice on the monster and lands on the ground. The monster shows a slice and falls over. Everyone cheers to see Kirby has defeated another monster.

Then Tokori says, "Kirby. Seeing how you cut up that boy, how about doing a remixing on Rick and me."

"Come on Kirby, elsewise I'll have to make meself a nest for the night," Rick says.

Kirby then brings out his cutter. Rick and Tokori aren't sure, but know that it's the only way.

Holding the Sun Rod, Emmy says, "Okay Kirby, do it!"

Kirby uses his cutter on the two and Emmy smashes them with the Sun Rod. Tokori and Rick open their eyes to see they are back to normal. Then they both cheer.

Tiff says, "Alright, let's put you two back together again."

Fololo and Falala stand on the ground close together,

"Right," Fololo says.

Falala says, "Do it Emmy."

Emmy hold it as tiff says, "Get ready."

Suddenly, the kids turn to see the robot is admitting electricity. Soon the monster explode and the Sun Rod slams to the ground and falls apart. The kids are stunned to see that Fololo and Falala can never be Fofa again. Dedede and Escargoon see the monster is destroyed.

"Oh Slice and Splice, didn't make the cut," Dedede sadly says.

"Well that fortune teller warned you sire, and I quote, 'When you try making trouble your trouble will double," Escargoon says.

Dedede cries as he rings Escargoon's neck.

The kids, the animals, Emmy and the twins look at the shattered rod while Kirby jumps in the air.

Tuff sadly says, "It's too late to use it now. The Sun Rod bit the dust."

"I'm really sorry we couldn't put you guys back together again," Tiff sadly says.

However, Fololo and Falala are happy.

"That's okay. We may have two bodies," Falala says.

"But we got one heart," Fololo says.

Them they take each other's hands.

Kirby jumps in the air and happily shouts, "Fofa!"

And floats in the air.

"Kirby say thank you. If it wasn't for Fololo and Falala you'd still be two Kirbys" Tiff sternly says.

Kirby lets out the air and lands on the ground.

Tiff says, "He doesn't get it."

"I think it will take time for him to learn," Emmy says.

The twins giggles and Kirby runs up to them saying, "Fofa."

Kirby lift them up with glee.

Fololo says, "I'm not Fofa. I'm Fololo."

"And I'm Falala," Falala happily says.

They lift Kirby in the air, "Fololo and Falala."

Suddenly, Meta Knight stands in front of the group, making Fololo and Falala drop Kirby. Everyone turns around to see a strange tall figure wearing a dark cloak.

"Who are you? Identify yourself," Meta Knight says.

A female voice says, coming from the mysterious person, "Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble. Emmy, it's a pleasure to see you."

"You know me?" Emmy asks.

"Yes. I know that you're from another planet. Another planet called earth. Everyone, do you best to take care of her. She… she is very important to me," The woman's voice says.

The next moment, the mysterious being goes into the hall of the castle. Metal Knight runs to find her, but she disappears.

Metal Knight walks back, "She has disappeared."

Tiff turns to Emmy, "Emmy, what does she mean you came from a different planet?"

"Well um, it's kind of a long story," Emmy says.

"What is this planet Earth you're talking about?" Tuff asks.

"Poyo?" Kirby adds.

Emmy looks down and feels nervous. She is afraid of what her friends will think. Before long her eyes begins to get a little watery.

Meta Knight walks to her, "Emmy, I sensed that you were hiding something, and it seems that it's difficult for you to talk about. However, you are among friends here. You can trust us to keep this secret."

Emmy becomes surprised and tears begins to fall from her face.

"He's right. We're friends and we love you," Fololo says.

"We promise to keep your secret safe," Falala says.

"I…" Emmy worriedly says.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," Tiff says.

"Yeah. And we're still your friends," Tuff says.

"Emmy," Kirby says.

Emmy turns to Kirby.

Kirby happily says, "Kirby. Emmy. Friends. Emmy. Tiff. Tuff. friends. Fololo. Falala. Friends."

Emmy can't help but smile and soon begins to cry. And hugs Kirby. Tiff, Tuff, and others can see the sadness she is expressing now.

Kirby hugs her and says, "Emmy. Smile."

Emmy looks at Kirby and wipes the tears from her face.

She turns her friends. Emmy continues to make tears coming down from her face and her heart feels very heavy.

Emmy admits, "Okay. I'll tell you everything. For starters, I'm from a different planet. Or to be more exact, in a different world entirely. To be honest, I… I know who you are, even before we all first you in person."

Everyone becomes shocked to hear this. Kirby then blink his eyes a few times with a confused look. Emmy still continues to shed tears and knows that it's time to tell them the whole story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hail to the Chief

Later in the night, Emmy and the others are in the Knights' sleeping quarters. Emmy explains to them the entire story.

Tiff firmly asks, "So let me see if I got this straight? You're not only from another planet, but in another dimension entirely?"

"And that we're actually cartoon characters in your home world?" Tuff adds.

Then Meta Knight asks, "And you somehow ended up being sucked into Dreamland through a television set and ended up here."

"That's right," Emmy says sadly.

"So that means, all the stuff we went through, you knew all that?" Tiff asks.

"Not everything. There are still some I don't know about," Emmy sadly says.

"How come you never tell us?" Tiff asks.

"I was scared," emmy says.

"Scared?" Falala says confused.

"Of what?" Fololo asks.

"I was worried that you might think I'm crazy. Plus, if Dedede and Escargoon knew about it then he'll use me against you, or be sent to Nightmare Enterprises, or worse," Emmy worriedly says.

Everyone in the room look at each other and understand Emmy's situation.

Tiff says, "I wish you would have told us earlier, but you have a good reason for not telling."

"She is correct. If Dedede knew, then he'll use you to gain knowledge of what you know about Kirby," Meta Knight says.

Tuff says, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

"You're not angry?" Emmy asks.

"A bit surprised and well, not very pleased for not saying anything, but you had a good reason. We promise to keep your secret safe," Tiff says.

Emmy smiles with tears falling from her face, "Thank you."

"What I don't understand is how you were able to give power to the Warp Star?" Tiff asks.

"That I don't know," Emmy says.

"Don't worry, we'll find out. Until then, let's remain friends and you don't have to tell us what you know," Tiff says.

"Thank you," Emmy happily replies.

A week later, everything is going very well, but there is one situation. Chief Bookum ends up falling asleep during traffic duty with the Mayor and Dedede. Because of this, Dedede wants to get rid of him, but Tuff is against it. The kids are on top of the hill.

Tuff says, "We can't let Dedede fire the Chief."

"But the Chief fell asleep," Spikyhead says.

"That's why those cars crashed," Iro says.

"That shouldn't be enough to fire him. My mom told me that these accidents happen when I live. It's not just the police that need to make sure things happen, the drivers does too. I think Bookum is tired from working too hard. We should be having more police not get rid of one," Emmy says.

"I have to agree with Emmy," Honey says.

"Yep. I'm sure my mom would agree to help him," Emmy says.

"She's a police officer?" Spikyhead asks.

"Yep. She is a good one too, and a great cook," Emmy happily says.

"Give me a break! Chief Bookum is too much an important guy to stick on traffic duty," Tuff says.

"How come Tuff?" Honey asks.

"Because Chief Bookum was a Commando in the Rough Ranger Squad," Tuff answer.

The three are shocked to hear this. Kirby is confused while Emmy is weary about it.

Tuff remembers what Bookum told him, "The Rough Ranger is the toughest fighting force on the planet. My buddies and me got stuck in some real jams on the battlefield, but we never gave up.. It's like us Rangers always say, Tuff, always try."

"He was a hero," Tuff says.

"That can't be true," Tiff says.

"What do you know about it? Chief Bookum told me himself," Tuff asks.

"I'm reading all of Cappy History and the Chief's story doesn't make sense. We never even had a war," Tiff says.

"Hmm, how come? You seem to have monster attacks, but no war," Emmy ask.

"I guess it's because it's always been peaceful here," Tiff says

"That's book's wrong," Tuff says.

"Or the Chief lied to you," Tiff says.

Tuff angrily says, "Rough Ranger Commando don't lie! My sister's got no clue how the army works!"

"Well, if he was a hero wouldn't he," Tiff says.

But Tuff says, "Save the Chief! No true blue hero deserves a pink slip! Who's with me?"

"Me!" Spikyhead says.

"Me too," Honey replies.

Then Iro says, "Me too."

"Poyo," Kirby happily says.

"We're gonna make it so they can't fire him," Tuff says.

Tiff and Emmy can't help but listen to Tuff whispers.

Tiff whispers, "I know we promised not to ask, but is Chief Bookum really is one."

"Well um, you see," Emmy says.

She then whispers to Tiff about it.

"I see," Tiff says.

"Yeah. I don't think we should do anything," Emmy says.

"Agree," Tiff replies.

Emmy sadly sighs and looks at the sky.

Tiff asks, "Emmy, do you miss your mom?"

"Yeah. I really miss her," Emmy sadly says.

Back at the police station, everyone gathers to see him, and they are trying to see him. When the Chief comes in, they duck away. Buttercup looks at the photo album of all the act he has done as an officer.

"They're all waiting for the axe to fall," Bookum says.

Buttercup says, "You're still Cappy Town's finest to me."

"Thanks," Bookum says.

"You can hold your head high, knowing how well you've served Cappy Town all these years. They can take your badge, but not your spirit," Buttercup says.

That makes Bookum feel a little better.

He says, "You're right, I'm a cop, and they can't padlock my pride."

"Right. There's the Chief I marry," Buttercup happily says.

Suddenly, the phone beings to ring.

Bookum picks it and says, "Cappy Town Police Department."

Then the caller explains.

Bookum asks, "Really? I'll be right there."

At a large field, there is a stampede of sheep running out through a broken fence.

The Shepherd panics, "Woah Sheep! Back in your pen!"

Bookum runs over, and asks, "What's the problem here?"

"My sheep broke out somehow. It's a mess," the Shepherd says.

"I'll have them in sheep shape in no time," Bookum says.

He throws the net out and capture the sheep. Bookum and the Shepherd pulls on the net.

After getting the sheep back in the pen, the Shepherd and Bookum fix the fence.

The Shepherds happily says, "If it wasn't for you, Chief, I'd have lost my lamb."

"I'm happy to be of service to ya. If any of your inmates make a break again, you get a horn to Chief Bookum," The Chief says.

As Bookum and the Shepherd work on the fence, Tuff and the others see the plan work.

"Good work team. Pretty soon, everybody will see how Chief Bookum is," Tuff says.

"And they'll ask him to please keep being the Chief," Spikyhead says.

"That's right," Tuff says.

He turns to the others and says, "Now time for step two."

Everyone cheers.

In Kawasaki's restaurant, Kawasaki is working in serving his customers.

A Cappy asks, "Excuse me, can I have some water?"

"Sure lady. One H2O coming right up," Kawakakis says.

He turns on the faucet to fill up a cup, but no water comes out of it. Kawasaki is confused to see it not working. He turns the faucet right side up to see what's wrong. Suddenly, fire spouts on his face.

Another Cappy asks, "Hey. Where are my hot cakes?"

"Yeah," Kawasaki says, bring a pan to the stove.

Suddenly the stove shoot out water. Kawasakis reports this to Bookum as soon as possible. After Bookum arrives, he looks at the pipes.

"Hmm," Bookum says.

He lifts his head and says, "Some crook gave your gas and water pipes the old switch-o-roo."

"And so I got flamed and flooded," Kawasaki says.

"I pyro aquarius axes on the loose," Bookum says.

Kawasaki says waving his arms around, "Find them Chief Bookum before he start a red-hot crime wave."

"Right. Bookum's on the job," Bookum says.

The kids see their plan is working. Kirby happily hops up and down holding the wrench. So Tuff quickly swift him away before they get caught.

After that, they run out of Curio's store covered in paint. Kirby falls and the pant ends up staining the ground. Tuff quickly whips it off and they run off. Bookum arrives seeing to the scene to see everything is covered in paint. Even Curio.

"It'll take days to clean up this mess. Those vandals painted everything in my shop. All of my fossils, and parchments, and artifacts. They even painted me in my sleep. How could King Dedede think of firing you when a gang of marauders is on the loose." Mr. Curio says.

Bookum scrubs the paint on Curio's face making him laugh.

Curio says, "Ha ha ha. Hey! That tickles."

Bookum looks at the paint and says, "What kind of vandal uses removable paint."

"Whoever it is has no respect. These are important antique Chief. Cappy town's heritage is at risk unless you nab these hoodlums!" Curio says.

"You can count on my Curio," Bookum says.

Then Curio's phone rings.

Curio picks up the phone, "Curio here."

Then someone talks on the phone.

Curio passes the phone to Bookum, "It's for you."

Bookum takes the phone and answers, "This is Chief Bookum."

At the grocery store, the place has free signs and 100 percent off signs.

The owner says, "It all happened so fast chief. I was in the storage room for a minute, and when I came out, my whole store was cleaned out. I don't know what the king's talking about. We need more cops like you, especially now."

"Fact is, I've had more crimes to investigate today than in the last ten years," Bookum says.

Soon someone reports, "Stop thief, my bike."

Then Bookum runs over, "I'm coming!"

Then someone else calls for help, "Emergency! Help me!"

"On my way," Bookum says, running over.

"A robber broke into my house," A female Cappy says.

"I'll catch 'em," Bookum says.

Soon, Bookum is running all over Cappy Town and everyone has something messed up or stolen. Cappy town has a massive Crime Wave. On the tree in the middle of town, Tuff looks through the binoculars to see the plan is working.

Tuff says, "Okay. Chief Bookum is gonna get a medal when we're all finish," Tuff says.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily says.

"It's pretty weird that the more mischief we make, the more we help the police," Iro says.

Suddenly, Tiff says, "Well hello up there."

Tuff and the others look down to see Tiff and Emmy.

"Cappy Town's in the middle of the Crime Spree, and I think you're being it," Tiff sternly says.

"Who us?" Tuff nervously asks.

"Yeah. You," Tiff answers.

Suddenly, they hear screeching and turns to see Dedede and Escargoon on the tank. Everyone come out to see the king and the snail coming out.

Escargoon announces, "His Royal Highness King Dedede hereby proclaims."

"Chief Bookum your pay siesta fest is over, cuz I just got rid of the police force," Dedede says.

Soon everyone disagrees.

"I proclaim stuff. You Cappys gotta obey," Dedede says.

"Fire me if you want, but you can't get rid of the police force. Not when a bunch of thugs are running roughshod through the street," Bookum says.

Soon everyone begins to protest about getting rid of Bookum saying that they need him. Dedede and Escargoon are not looking so hot, while Tuff and the others cheer. Suddenly, Kirby looks up to see something. He sees a bee hive. He jumps up and grabs it, but ends up falling from the tree. The beehive falls on Escargoon's head while Kirby lands in the back of the tank.

"Kirby," Emmy worriedly says, and walks to the back.

Escargoon looks around and asks, "What's going on here?"

Sadly, he finds his answer. This hive is swarming with bees.

Escargoon screams and the tank rams to the tree. Tuff ends up falling to the back of the tank with Emmy and Kirby. Escargoon takes a deep breath, glad that the hive is off. He looks in the hive to hear the bees buzzing. Soon they fly out to attack.

They both scream and reverse the tank.

Escargoon exclaims, "It's a bee blitz!"

"Hit the gas!" Dedede screams.

They turn the car around, and speed away from the bees.

Tuff and Emmy scream, "Help!"

Tiff runs over, "Kirby! Emmy! Tuff!"

"Time for some cop action," Bookum says.

He runs to the Mayor's car and says, "Gonna commandate your car mayor!"

"M-my car! But it just got fixed!" They mayros ays.

But Bookum hops to the driver's seat and buckle his seat belt. Tiff and the others come in as well.

"You can't ride shotgun!" Bookum says.

"Please Chief, Tuff, Kirby, and Emmy are in that car!" Tiff says.

"No way, it's too dangerous," Bookum says.

"Everybody's buckled in and we're not leaving. We're gonna chase down that car with you," Iro says.

Bookum replies, "This is against all regulations."

Then says with determination, "Hang on, we gotta save your friends."

"Yeah," The kids answer.

Bookum then drives the Mayor's car to go after the kids and Dedede.

Still being chased by the bees, Escargoon continues to drive the tank with Dedede, Tuff, Kirby and Emmy inside. Escargoon already have a lot of lumps from the bees.

"Are you okay, Escargoon? That looked painful," Emmy asks.

"Those stingers gave me so many lumps, I feel like a bowl of oatmeal," Escargoon answers.

Dedede looks at them, "Those bees are going bee-serk! Step on it before that swarm catches up with us."

Emmy, Kirby and Tuff look to see the bees chasing them.

Dedede shouts, "Faster you fool."

At the same time, Escargoon feels pain from the stingers and says, "I can't see a thing!"

"No not in the tree nit wit!" Dedede shouts.

Sadly, Escargoon goes through the forest.

"I told you I can't see. My eyelids are swollen shut," Escargoon says.

"Well open up your eyes and shut up your mouth!" Dedede screams

The tank drives out of the forest and are riding over a rocky road. The road is bumpy that its shaking the tank.

Dedede screams, "Oh, my brain is gonna come out of my head!"

Then creams, "No. The other way!"

"I feel queasy!" Escargoons ays.

Kirby happily jumps in the air shouting, "Poyo!"

Dedede pushes Escargoon out of the tank, "Here. Let me drive."

Escargoon ends up landing flat on a rock. Dedede tries to turn the wheel, but it's not working.

"This wheel don't steer right!" Dedede screams.

Then the tank goes up a curve up cliff and they all scream as they ride up and flip back. Then they land on the ground and continues to drive.

"Burning to the deep we go!" Dedede screams.

Soon they all end up riding under the water. The tank comes back on with the kids riding in it. Dedede sticks his head out of the lake.

"Next time, I'm gonna have Escargoon pack up my swimming," Then dives into the water.

The tank hits a bump and Kirby falls off. Sadly, Tuff and Emmy are still in the tank. They both hold on to the steering wheel.

Tuff screams, "Woah! Driving is sure is a lot harder than it looks!"

Meanwhile, Tiff, Iro, Honey, Spikyhead, and Chief Bookum are looking for Tuff and the others. The kids then explain to Chief Bookum everything.

"Huh? You mean you kids made all that trouble just to help me keep my job on the force?" Bookum asks in shock.

"That's right, please don't be angry," Tiff says.

"We wanted everybody to see what a great hero you are," Iro says.

"Cuz Tuff told us about you being a ranger," Spikyhead says.

Bookum is stunned, "Oh he did great."

Tiff is looking at Bookum with confused looks. Then again, she remembers what Emmy has told her. About Bookum not being a real one.

Iro points out, "Look! It's Kirby!"

Up ahead, they see Kirby jumping with glee, "Poyo!"

Then he jumps on the car.

"Kirby, where're Tuff and Emmy?" Tiff asks.

"Poyo!" Kirby answers pointing to the location.

"That way!" Tiff replies.

Bookum exclaims, "What?! This isn't good! That read leads to the Boom of Doom Volcano! There's no telling when that thing's gonna blow!"

Riding on the tank, Emmy and tuff are still having trouble controlling it.

"If I was just a bit taller. I can step on the break!" Tuff says.

"Let me try! Emmy says.

Emmy then tries to step on the break, but it won't move.

"It's stuck!" Emmy exclaims.

"Not good," Tuff replies.

In the car, everyone is trying to hurry to the volcano.

"They will be okay, will there?" Honey asks.

"Of course, it's just a volcano," Iro says.

The tank continues to drive until they are on top of the volcano. Then the tank hit the rock and are launched inside. Bookum and the others arrive.

Tiff is the first to get out and search, "Tuff! Emmy! I don't see them anywhere!"

"I hope they're not!" Tiff says, looking down.

She gasps in shock to see Emmy and Tuff on boulder down in the volcano.

Bookum calls out, "Hey there, Tuff, Emmy, can you hear me?!"

Tiff groans as he begins to stand up.

He then hears Tiff calling out, "Tuff!"

He looks up to see Tiff, Chief Bokkun and the others on the top.

"We're up here! Are you okay?" Tiff asks.

"Yeah," Tuff answers.

He then turns to Emmy, "But Emmy's not waking up! I think she took a hard blow to the head!"

Tuff looks down to see the lava and panic. He tries to grab Emmy and climb out, but her doesn't work. He then climb himself, but falls to the same rock.

"Hang on Tuff!" Tiff calls out.

Then Bookum says, "Don't move, Tuff! I'm coming down for ya!"

"Hey! Maybe there's a rope inside the trunk," Bookum says. Then runs to the car.

Tiff cries, "Wait! Chief Bookum!"

She sighs, "Be must think he is in the Ranger Squad too."

Then turns to Kirby, "Kirby, this is the job for you. I'll send for the Warp Star."

Suddenly Meta Knight appears on the rock.

"No Tiff," Meta Knight says.

"Why Meta Knight?" Tiff asks.

"Tuff and Emmy believes in the Chief. Perhaps we should too," Meta Knight says.

"But Tuff thinks," Tiff says.

But Meta Knight, "The Chief has the Spirit of a Rough Ranger. Let's give the Chief a chance to prove it."

Bookum ties the rope to himself and losing himself into the volcano. He has the other side tied to the Mayor's car for support. Tiff and the others look down to see the Chief leading the rescue on his own. The Chief continues to lower himself down deeper inside as the lava boils. Tuff stays on the ledge and holds Emmy. Bookum continue to climb down and taking it slow.

Suddenly a small hot rock hits his head, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry about that Tuff," Bookum says.

He suddenly slips and begins to fall.

Meta Knight says, "Everyone pull!"

Tiff, Kirby, and the kids grab the rope and pull. Bookum falls past the ledge Tuff and Emmy are one. Luckily he does t fall to the lava, but enough for his bottom to catch on fire. Bookum panics as he swings from side to side. Finally he catches the rocky wall and his bottom's not on fire. He sighs in relief and continues to climb.

Finally be reaches to the ledge Tuff is.

Tuff happily says, "Awesome! I knew you're really a Ranger! That bungee jump was amazing!"

"Uh yeah, it surprises me too," Bookum quickly says.

"How's Emmy?" Bookum asks.

"Still our cold," Tuff says.

Bookum climbs on the ledge and says, "I'll have to tie Emmy on my while you ride on my back."

Back at the top, the Cappys hurry over to see what's going on. Tiff and the others turn to see them.

"Over here!" Tiff calls out.

Everyone walks over to see the children.

Lady Lime asks, "Tuff? Where is he?"

And Emmy?" Sir Ebrum add.

Then the Mayor notices, "Hey! Where's the Chief?"

Everyone looks down the volcano to see what is happening.

Sir Ebrum, "Emmy!"

"Tuff," Lady Like says.

Then the Mayor says, "They fell in!"

Lady Like screams in shock and faints.

Sir Ebrum catches her and says, "Oh dear."

"It's not as far as it look," The Mayor says.

Everyone looks down and talk among themselves about what is going on. Down on the ledge, the Chief has Emmy tied to him and Tuff is tied as well.

"Let's go," Bookum says to Tuff.

Then calls to everyone above, "Hey Everybody! Pull us out of here!"

Suddenly, the volcano begins to shake and the lava begins to boil. And smoke begins to rise as well. The volcano then begins to erupt. It shoots out fire, lava and ashes all over the place. It even hit the rope and hall to where they are.

Tiff worriedly says, "They can't climb out without a rope."

"Have we got another one?" Tiff asks to Iro.

"That was the only one," Iro answers.

The kids are shocked to hear it.

Down on the ledge Bookum and Tuff hold each other while he is also holding Emmy.

Tuff asks in fear, "N-N-now what are we gonna do?!"

"Hey! Only wimp uses a rope to climb," Bookum says, trying to be brave.

Then says, "Us Rangers never say die, we always try!"

Everyone looks down and wonder what they're going to do. Chief Bookum tie Tuff and Emmy on himself so they will be safe. Then Bookum begins to climb his way out. Everyone is astonished to see this.

The Mayor even says, "I wish I had half the gut that Cappy has."

"You can do it Chief!" His cheers.

Soon everyone cheers for him too. Bookum continues to climb to get out of the volcano to save Tuff and Emmy. The lava in the volcano continues to boil, it might erupt again soon.

As Bookum climbs, Tuff says, "Don't be mad Chief, but I gotta turn myself in."

"For what?" Bookum asks.

"I'm the crocks who did all those crimes," Tuff says.

Then Bookum says, "Well Tuff, I got a confession to make to you too."

"Yeah. What you do?" Tuff asks.

"I lied. The army rejected me. I was never a Ranger. Just a GIJoke," Bookum admits, still climbing.

"Oh," Tuff replies.

"Sorry," Bookum says.

He stops climbing and begins to feel pain.

"What's wrong?" Tuff asks.

"My back's going out!" Bookum answers in shock.

Tiff grows concern and the volcano begins to erupt again.

Tiff screams, "Hang on!"

"I'll do my best," Bookum says in pain.

Soon enough, Bookum begins to slip making everyone panic. Unknown to everyone the mysterious being with the cloak appears from behind.

Meta Knight turns his head, "Tiff."

Tiff turn her head and nods her head.

Then Tiff calls out, "Warp Star!"

"Warp Star!" Kabu says, opening its mouth.

Then the Warp Star flies out and head to the volcano. Back at the volcano, it's still erupting and firing rocks, magma and fire.

Bookum says, "You know Tuff, I love police work and all, but."

"Hmm," Tuff replies.

"I wish I could have been a Rough Ranger instead," Bookum says.

"Yeah. I bet being a Ranger is a lot safer than this," Tuff comments.

Bookum and Tuff laugh about it until Bookum loses his grip and begins to fall towards the lava. Just then, Kirby jumps on the Warp Star and flies down to the volcano.

Kirby flies low enough for Bookum to grab the Warp Star and they begin to fly out. Everyone cheer that everyone is safe. Kirby then lower everyone down as they all gather.

Once in the ground, Tuff runs to his sister for a hug.

"Way ta go Tuff!" Tiff cheers.

"Darling," Lady Like happily says.

Sir Ebrum happily says, "Son."

The Mayor holds Emmy and says, "Chief Bookum, you're the bravest man I know."

Bookum groans and asks, "Does anyone have a donuts?"

His wife, Buttercup walks over, and says, "My hero."

"Oh Buttercup," Bookum says, getting up.

Buttercup holds his hand, "You may not be a Rough Ranger, but you're rough enough for me you old coot."

Sooner everyone begins to laugh with a smile. Just then the mysterious person walks into the crowd making everyone stare.

Tuff replies, "You're the same one from before."

"What are you doing here?" Tiff asks.

The person doesn't answer. Instead, she removes the hood making everyone gasp in shock. The being has short blond hair, blue eyes, and the same face.

"That woman. She she looks like Emmy?" Tiff asks.

She walks to Emmy, who is being held by the Mayor and places her hand on her head.

"Emmy. Wake up sweetie. Mommy's here," The woman softly says.

"Mom," Tiff says confused.

Emmy slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to see a familiar face

"M-mom?" Emmy softly asks.

Emmy fully opens her eyes to loom around confused. She sees Kirby, Tuff, Tiff, Chief Bookum, and all the Cappys. Emmy looks in front of her and gasps to see someone she is familiar. The one she really miss so much. Emmy's eyes begin to water and tears fall from her face

She jumps to the woman's arms and screams, "Mommy!"

Emmy begins to cry as she hugs her mom. The mother hugs her with tears of joy.

"My darling, you're safe," The mother says.

Many are happy to see this reunion and some are shedding tears.

Tiff happily says, "Emmy's mother!"

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby happy cheers.

The mother turns to Kirby and his friends, "I really like to thank you kids for taking care of my daughter."

Tuff blushes, "Yeah. It's no problem."

Then the mother turns to the Chief, "And thank you sir for saving my little. I'm so grateful."

"Aw, you're welcome. It's all part of the job," Bookum says, blushing a little and scratches the back of his head.

Everyone smiles with glee to see that everything has worked out. Suddenly, they hear a loud sound. They all turn to see King Dedede and Escargoon riding on the tank.

"Ain't this a sentimental scene?" Dedede mocks.

He points to the Chief and says, "Alright Chief Bookum, the time's come to say bye bye to your badge."

However, the Cappys aren't having it.

"No way sire, the whole town will shut itself down without the Chief," Kawasaki says.

"That's right, Chief Bookum's a hero," Curio says.

"He saved Tuff and Emmy from an erupting volcano," Gus adds.

Soon everyone begin to protect the Chief's forced departure

"The Chief gotta stay. We're not gonna get rid of the police," The Mayor says.

Dedede grits his teeth in anger.

"Sure, I think your decrees a dude," Escargoon says.

And Dedede angrily says, "Now all you Cappys listen up!"

"This here paper allows me to chuck out the Chief and you ain't to stop it," Dedede says, holding the paper.

"No, but Kirby can," Emmy says

Tiff turns to the little hero, "Kirby."

Kirby smiles be begins to use his inhale. Dedede and Escargoon feel inhale, but the paper ends up in Kirby's mouths. He chews it and spits out the papers that is in pieces.

Dedede screams, "Aaaah! My paper's in pieces!"

He then grits his teeth, "If that's y'all gonna play, then gonna update anti."

He then goes to the tank and aims it at everyone making them shocked in dismay. He the. Presses the button to fire, nothing's happening. Confused, Dedede presses the button again making him grit his teeth.

Then something comes out of it. With a pop and lands on the ground, the cannon has a bee's nest inside of it.

The evil duo react, "Huh?"

"Uh oh," Dedede replies.

"The hive," Escargoon adds.

Then they turn to each other. Then turn to the hive.

"Maybe there's nobody's home," Escargoon replies.

However he is wrong, because the bees open their eyes.

Bookum say to the hive, "Company Bees, arrest these crocks."

Hearing the Chief, the bees begin to fly after Dedede and Escargoon. The two scream and Escargoon drive the tank away.

Dedede screams, "Sound the retreat."

"Leave is alone! Go pollinate something!" Escargoon shouts and lets out a scream.

Then Dedede shouts, "Don't you are sting your king!"

But the bees sting them anyway and they jump in the air as they scream. Everyone begins laughing with glee. Emmy smiles to her mother and gives her a hug while she's in her mother's arm. Kirby jumps to Emmy and hugs her and the mother.


End file.
